Interview With A Vampire
by Silverstorms
Summary: The timeless tale of one reporter's encounter with an angstfilled vampire.
1. First Encounter!

Hey everyone! Silverstorms here, attempting an angst/ romance fic. I call it: Interview With A Vampire! (Wonder where I got that idea from ^_^) 

A couple of weeks ago I watched that movie, and I loved it. It was *so* good!

It totally inspired me to write this fic so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie: Interview With A Vampire, or the show Beyblades. But, I *do* own Chris, and I am the first person to make a fic after this movie………so there! *Sticks out tongue*^_^

Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~

Speaking: " "

Thinking: ( )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1:  First Encounter

          Reporter's POV (His name's Chris)

I walk aimlessly around my house, just waiting. For in ten minutes I am expecting a visitor, in which I am going to interview. But not just any visitor, this person claims to have led a very interesting and unusual life. I met this person a few nights back, on the city bus. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

          It was 3:00 in the morning, and Chris was fast asleep, slumped down in a seat on the city bus. He had been there for over an hour now, and had missed his stop three times. No, it wasn't because he was drunk and collapsed. It was because he was tired. You see, Chris was a very famous reporter and his job was extremely demanding. Sometimes, Chris would interview ten people in one day, and each interview would last for hours.  That would leave Chris completely spent. 

Chris stirred in his seat on the bus, as he felt the seat shift slightly. Someone had just sat down next to him. He opened his olive-green eyes slowly, and realized who had taken the seat next to his. It was a teenage boy with long, silky raven-hair that was currently in a wrap. He had deep amber eyes, and a pale complexion. He was clad in a plain white t-shirt and navy blue jeans. 

The boy saw Chris staring at him through the corner of his eyes, and turned to face him. Chris, who was still slumped down in his seat, quickly sat up straight. "Hi," he said politely, running his hands through his chestnut-brown hair. The boy nodded his hello. 

"So, uh, it's pretty late out. Why are you here anyway? Coming home from a night job or something?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that," the boy answered, licking off his blood-red lips. "You look familiar," the amber-eyed boy said suddenly, studying Chris' face.

"Oh," began Chris. "Well, I am a famous reporter you know, Christopher Matthews. You've probably heard of me. 

The boy nodded. "You lookin' for a story, Chris?" the boy asked him, coldly. "Always," was Chris' eager reply, his olive-green eyes flashing. "Why? You got one?" 

"Yeah. You see, I've led a very interesting and unusual life," said the raven-haired boy, quietly. "You might be interested." 

"Awesome! When would you like to schedule our interview," Chris asked, now taking a pen and paper out of his pocket. 

"Anytime, I guess," the raven-haired boy replied, with a shrug.

"How about………Friday at 9:00pm?" Chris suggested. 

"Yeah………sure," said the boy, sounding a bit uneasy.

"Good! Here's my address," Chris said, handing the boy a small card. The boy took it gratefully.

Suddenly the bus stopped. The raven-haired boy stood up, and was about to walk up to the front of the bus, when he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly. He spun around quickly to face Chris. 

"Um………I-I didn't get your name," Chris explained.

"Rei," was the boy's only response, before he shook Chris' hand off his wrist and walked off the bus. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End OF Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chris** paced anxiously around his house, still waiting. He checked his watch for the twelfth time that night. It read: 9:20

**(Maybe he's not coming) Chris thought to himself with a sigh. **

**There was a knock at the door, Chris answered it.**

**Well………what do you think? Did you like it? Is this fic even worth continuing? Please tell me cause I've already finished chapter two! Read and review si vous plait! (Please)**

**Uh………about my other fic: "A Day At The Mall? Alright!" Well, I don't know if I should continue it. I completely ran out of ideas for it. Tell me what you think. And if for some twisted reason you'd like to adopt it, let me know, okay? (I'm begging you!) **

**Till my next update, later days! **

**And I'm out! *Logs of pc***

**Silverstorms**


	2. The Arrival

Hi! Sorry I took so long to update! Hope you didn't wait too long. Hehe. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up! So, uh...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* look if I said it once I won't say it again...oh what the hell! I do not own the movie: Interview With A Vampire, or the show Beyblades. God! How many times must I say this!  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~ Speaking: " " Thinking: ( ) Me:/(SS: )  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
There was a knock at the door, Chris answered it. "Y-you came," was all he could say, as he gawked in amazement at the raven- haired teenager standing at the door. Rei looked incredible! His long raven hair was flowing down his back. He was clad in a tight, beige muscle shirt, which was worn under a black leather jacket, and dark form fitting jeans.  
  
"Come in," Chris said eagerly. Rei followed Chris through his house, and into the living room. He motioned for Rei to sit on one of the couches, which were near the fireplace. The raven-haired boy sat down, before allowing his amber eyes to curiously scan his surroundings, taking in a glimpse of everything in the dimly lit room. Rei had to admit, the living room setting was very comfortable. He figured it was to make the person being interviewed feel at ease. Suddenly, Rei was interrupted from his thoughts. "Before we begin, would you like anything to eat?" Chris asked politely, never taking his eyes off Rei. "No thanks," was Rei's quick answer. "Drink?" Chris asked, hopefully.  
  
"Maybe just some water," Rei said quietly. "Coming up," Chris said, as he disappeared into the kitchen. He soon returned balancing a waiter with two glasses of water on it. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Rei's couch, before sitting down on the chair across from him.  
  
"So, let's get this interview started! Uh...Rei you say that you've lead in interesting life. Would you care to begin?" Chris asked him. "Yeah," said the raven-haired boy. "But before I do, I have to tell you something," Rei said, lowering his gaze to the floor. Chris picked up his glass of water, took a sip, and waited patiently.  
  
"I," began Rei, shyly. "I'm a vampire," he confessed, still staring at the ground. Chris spat out the water in his mouth, and began to laugh. Rei's head shot up, and his amber eyes narrowed. "Why do you laugh?" he demanded. "I brought you here, into my house for this?" Chris asked, his voice suddenly sounding very serious. "You don't believe me?" Rei asked dangerously. "Well, it's just that there's no such thing," Chris said, quietly, feeling a little bit intimidated.  
  
"Hmpf," laughed Rei. "Typical human thinking. All humans are exactly alike," he muttered. (SS: No offence everyone. I know it's not true. ^_^) "What do you mean?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Whenever you humans can't see, hear, or feel something, you immediately jump to the conclusion that it's not real. Must you constantly see with your eyes in order to believe?" Rei yelled. "Well here's your proof!" he opened his mouth, exposing two long, needle sharp fangs. Chris' olive-green eyes widened and his mouth dropped, but he quickly shut it. He could feel guilt coming over him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," Chris stammered. Rei grinned, completely amused at Chris' shocked expression. "It's okay, I *suppose* I forgive you. "Great! Let's get back to our interview shall we?" Chris smiled. Rei nodded.  
  
"So um," began Chris. "Is it true what people say about vampires. You know, the fact that they turn into bats, and only come out at night and stuff?" "It's all crap. The only thing that's true is that we drink blood and don't age," Rei explained, his gaze returning to the floor.  
  
"Rei, speaking of age," began Chris. "How old are you?" This question completely caught Rei off guard, and he had to think about it for a moment. "I'm twenty-seven...no! Twenty-eight." "You're twenty-eight?" Chris gasped, surprised that this seemingly "kid" was only two years younger than him. "You don't look any older than seventeen!" Rei smiled slightly at Chris' statement, knowing how true it was.  
  
Chris immediately rampaged through his suitcase, which was currently on the floor beside him. He finally took out a pen, and a professional looking notebook. "Would you like to begin?" Rei nodded and began his tale.  
  
"It all started when I was sixteen," Rei explained, his gaze unfocused as if he was trying to remember. "I was always going to late night parties with my buds Richard and Kyle. We were really popular and were invited to all the most happening parties, because everyone knew a party was nothing without us there. My life was perfect back then," Rei sighed. "I had money, friends, girls, and I was even expecting a car for my seventeenth birthday. The only thing that sucked in my life was my curfew. I was sixteen and still had a curfew of 11:30pm. My parents were the overprotective type. Anyway, little did I know that my life would soon be turned upside down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV  
  
It was Friday night. Rei and his friends, Richard and Kyle were at the best party they had been to all year. It was held in a large dance hall. There were couches to chill on, snack tables, a beyblading stadium and to top it all off, the best D.J. in town was there!  
  
Richard was on the dance floor with some of the guys, showing off their moves. Kyle could be found bothering girls, and trying to get as many of their phone numbers as possible, and he was doing a pretty good job too. And Rei, the ladies man of the group, could be found on one of the expensive couches, telling hilarious stories to a large group of teenage girls. They were sitting on his left and right. Some of the girls even sat on the floor in front of the couch, just to be near him. There was even a girl sitting across Rei's lap.  
  
Rei was done with all his funny stories, and was currently telling the girls a scary story. "So then what happened to her, Rei?" the girl on his lap asked him, nervously. "Well," began Rei. "Sarah heard another tap at her window, so she got out of bed!" "No!" many of the girls squealed. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Anyway," Rei continued. "Sarah looked at her window realizing it was broken! Getting nervous, she backed away from the window, and decided to leave the room. But, when she turned around there was a man standing in her room, holding.a chainsaw!" "AAAA!" the girls around Rei shrieked, some grabbing him and burying their faces into his shirt.  
  
Rei smirked at their reactions, and continued his story. "The man lowered the chainsaw over Sarah's head and...OH SHIT!" Rei interrupted suddenly, peering down at his watch. "What's wrong Rei?" the girls asked him, worriedly. "Nothing!" Rei lied, before standing up and walking over to his friends, leaving the girls looking dumbstruck.  
  
Rei snatched Richard off the dance floor, and Kyle away from his own group of girls. He dragged them off into the corner of the room. "Rei, what's wrong?" asked Richard. "Yeah, Rei. Sup wit you?" Kyle inquired, sounding a bit angry that he had been separated from his girlfriends. "I forgot about my curfew!" Rei panicked.  
  
"Again with the curfew thing?" Richard moaned. "This isn't funny you guys. It's 2:30am!" Rei informed them. "I was suppose to be home three hours ago! I've gotta go!" "What?" cried Kyle. "You can't leave now! I rented a hotel room for each of us, so we can spend the night doing *stuff* with our lady friends!" he said, emphasizing on the word stuff, as if trying to put ideas into Rei's head.  
  
"Yeah and besides, the streets of this city are dangerous at nighttime," Richard added. "There're all kinds of creeps out there this time of night!" "My parents are gonna kill me if I come home tomorrow!" Rei tried to explain. "I'm leaving now. Are you two coming?" Kyle and Richard shook their heads.  
  
"Like I said before," began Kyle. "I booked us all hotel rooms. I don't want *all* my money to go to waste." "Fine," said Rei, trying not to sound to disappointed. "See ya then." Turning sharply on his heels, Rei walked through the large crowds of teens who were dancing, eating, and talking. Finally he reached the door. "Rei wait!" Richard called, running up to him. "Call me when you get home, okay? Just wanna make sure you get there safely," Richard explained.  
  
"Thanks, Rich. I will," Rei promised, with a smile before heading out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silly Rei! It's *always* a bad idea to go anywhere by yourself late at night. Owww! What will happen to Rei once he leaves the party? Will he die, or something like that?..I'm not telling you! Read and Review Please!^_^ Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
March Break's over for me. Time to go back to *school* so depressing. *sighs*  
  
Silverstorms 


	3. The Catch!

Hi! It's me again! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, even though there's not many. I still appreciate them a lot! Well...on wit the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: In last chapters  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Chapter 3: The Catch  
  
Rei left the dancehall and headed out onto the streets. It was drizzling, the air was chilly, and the sky was a dark bluish-black color. The full moon drifted slowly in and out of sight behind the clouds. As Rei continued on his way home, he realized that the streets were deserted, and were much quieter than usual. Once in a while a car would drive past Rei, splashing water at his feet.  
  
Rei sighed and checked his watched again. It now read: 2:48am. He knew that if he took his normal route home, he reach there in thirty minutes. Meaning, he would get home at 3:19am. That wasn't good enough for him. He needed to take his trusty shortcut through the back allies. Rei was very familiar with the back allies because he always used them when he was in a tight situation. Like when he was late for school and stuff like that. So surely nothing would happen this time around. Right? (SS: yeah...that is right. *shifts eyes suspiciously*)  
  
Rei entered the dark allies, unaware that a pair of hungry eyes were watching his every move. At first everything was going fine. Occasionally, Rei would hear small crackling sounds, but he figured that they were just stray animals, and decided to ignore them. Rei continued down the alley. The alley seemed to turn left, so Rei followed. As soon as he walked around the corner, a pair of hands grabbed Rei and pinned him against the wall, blocking his escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "My goodness! What happened after that?" Chris interrupted Rei, worriedly. He had been writing down everything Rei was saying, and his pen was currently shaking in his hand. Rei sighed, "I'll tell you, but stop interrupting me!" "Sorry," Chris apologized quickly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuation of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as he walked around the corner a pair of hands grabbed Rei and pinned him against the wall, blocking his escape. Rei struggled in a futile attempt to fight off the figure, but they were just too strong. He was about to scream, but the figure clamped a hand over his mouth. Rei stared up at his captor, who stood almost a head taller than him. It was a male. He seemed to be a couple years older than Rei. He had ice-cold crimson eyes, and bluish-gray hair framed his face. He had the most flawless, and smooth skin Rei had ever seen. He was dressed in a long black leather coat, the bottom of the coat brushed against the ground. He wore matching black pants, and a dangerous smirk.  
  
The bluish-gray haired boy observed Rei carefully. As he stared into Rei's amber eyes, he could tell that Rei was starting to become entranced by his cold, and crimson ones. But, before Rei could be hypnotized any longer, he resisted and managed to break free. This interested the stranger to a great extent. None of his victims had ever done that before.  
  
He grinned maliciously.  
  
(Oh God, what does this guy want from me anyway? Is he going to rape me, or something?) Rei wondered to himself, he was scared to his very core, and that thought sure wasn't helping.  
  
"Don't worry I have no intention of raping you," the stranger said in a reassuring whisper, as if he could tell what Rei was thinking. He couldn't, but he just figured it was what going through this young boy's mind.  
  
"W-who are you? And what do you want from me then?" Rei asked nervously, afraid to know the answer. The crimson-eyed stranger leaned in close to Rei, their lips almost touching. Rei tried, but he couldn't move back, because he was still pinned to the wall. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am, Rei," the stranger smirked, sensing Rei's uneasiness. "H-how do you know m-my name?" Rei asked, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. "Not important. But, if you really want to know who I am, the name's Kai, and I'm a vampire," the crimson-eyed boy told Rei, in a whisper that made his skin crawl.  
  
It was only then that Rei noticed two long, and sharp teeth poking out from in Kai's mouth. Rei's eyes widened in fear, before he could say anything else, Kai cupped Rei's face with one hand. "I'm starving and I want a meal," he hissed in Rei's ear, he tilted Rei's head exposing his neck. "I can't remember how long it's been since I last fed. It's such a shame that I have to do this to you. You definitely seem like someone I'd like to get to know...oh well!" He lowered his face to Rei's neck, his teeth barely scraping it. By instinct Rei quickly pushed him off. Kai looked at him questioningly, they both knew Kai was physically stronger.  
  
"M-maybe you don't have to bite me then," Rei suggested. "What do you mean?" Kai inquired. "I'm a vampire, it's what I do!" "Yeah, but you said you really didn't want to," Rei reminded him. "And, even though you're a vampire, you should never let your instincts get the best of you." Rei didn't care if he was talking nonsense, he was basically just trying to make conversation, so he could delay his demise. "So you're saying that if I bite you, I'll be giving in to my instincts?" the crimson-eyed boy asked, doubtingly. "Yeah!" Rei answered. Seeing that Kai was deep in thought, he used this opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp. "You're one lucky kid, ya know that?" Kai said quietly, before turning sharply on his heels and walking off. "Wait! Where are you going now?" Rei asked his retreating back. Kai turned around frowning. "None of your business! Just go home alright? And, don't come out this late at night anymore," Kai warned bluntly. "But..." Rei began before he was interrupted. "You're lucky that of all the vampires you could've met tonight, you met me. If your fate was in the hands of any other vampire...you would have been dead by now!" and with that said, Kai turned around and stormed off. Rei just watched him for a moment, before he too began to head on home.  
  
He was almost out of the alley, when suddenly he felt someone grab his waist from behind, and stuff a cloth in his face. He screamed and tried to fight them off, but all attempts were futile. Slowly, he began to feel lightheaded, and the last thing he remembered before he completely past out was a voice say, "Man! First catch of the night! Who's hungry?"  
  
Oh yeah! Who's mean? That's right...ME! I did this on purpose. I purposely ended the chapter here, so that more peoples would review! The faster you review, the faster I update!  
  
You know how Rei past out after the cloth was stuffed in his face, well it was because there was a certain type of drug in it. I read somewhere that bad guys use to do that to their victims, some still do. It's basically an easy way to get someone completely under your control. By the way, I'm not speaking from personal experience. (*eyes shift suspiciously*) No but seriously, I'm not.  
  
*sighs* it seems like not a lot of people are reading this fic. (SS: no offence to those who are. You are my motivation. Keep it up! *_~) Anyway if there are more people reading, don't be afraid to review. I won't continue unless I have at least...ummm...hmmm...twelve reviews! Till then, CHOW! ^_^  
Silverstorms 


	4. The Hero In Me

Hello people! I'm back wit chapter 4! (Despite the fact that I didn't get twelve reviews. See, I'm nice! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Me, Silverstorms own beyblade?! That's hilarious! Oh Kami, you're kidding right? Right?  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Chapter 4: The Hero In Me  
  
The crimson-eyed vampire had just exited the allies, and he couldn't help but think about that amber-eyed teen that he had met back there. He seemed so innocent and defenseless. (I sure hope he went straight home like I told him to, otherwise who knows what might...) Kai's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a shrill cry coming from back in the allies. He quickly spun around and headed back in that direction.  
  
A small group of vampires encircled Rei, licking their lips hungrily, as they watched Rei who was currently unconscious on the ground. "Let's just finish him off already!" a short, green-haired vampire suggested, for the fifth time. "No Kevin!" a pink-haired vampire known as Mariah, snapped. "We all agreed that he's a present for our leader." "Well, I didn't agree," Kevin, mumbled under his breath. "Hey! Speaking of leader, here he is now!" one of the other vampires pointed out. The vampires broke their circle, in order to let their leader see his 'present.'  
  
"Lei!" the pink-haired vampire cried, cheerfully. "Mariah," Lei nodded, acknowledging her presence. He was clad in a leather trench coat, and black jeans. He walked up to Mariah and they shared a short kiss, before Lei pulled away. "Why have you all brought me here," he demanded, his tawny- colored eyes glaring from one vampire to the next. "I haven't time to waste you know," he continued. "Whatever you brought me here for, it had better be important...or else." "Lei," Mariah spoke up, "We got you a present," she said, pointing to Rei's unconscious form on the ground. "Do you like it?"  
  
Lei peered down at the unconscious boy, smirking. "Well, well, well," he laughed. "Look what we have here." The others watched as Lei leant down over Rei's body, studying his face. "Oww! Nice present guys!" he said, grinning. "You got me a cute one!" "Grrr! Forget his looks!" Kevin snapped, bitterly. "He's a human, meaning he's food for us! So bite him and then give us a taste. I'm starving here!" he finished. "I agree, the sooner he's died, the better!" Mariah grumbled, slightly annoyed that this mere human had gotten the attention of *her* koi.  
  
"Okay then," said Lei. "If you insist." Everyone nodded. Lei smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He leant down over Rei's body, by now, Lei was practically on top of him, his fangs dripping with saliva. Much to Mariah's disgust, Lei kissed Rei's cold lips, until Mariah cleared her throat loudly. Lei sighed mentally, sometimes his girlfriend could be so jealous! Didn't she see that he just wanted to play with his present? Oh well, Mariah's personality and good looks were what attracted Lei to her in the first place.  
  
Using his rough tongue, Lei licked Rei's neck twice, secretly wishing he could have kept the unconscious kid for a little longer. But, he knew his group was counting on him. He lowered his fangs to Rei's neck and bit down. His teeth barely pierced through Rei's skin, before he was pushed off of him.  
  
"What the..." Lei shouted out of frustration. He looked up to see someone standing over him. "Kai!" he breathed. "Still picking on helpless kids, huh Lei?" Kai teased. "Ya know you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you." At those words Lei immediately tensed in anger, and Kai just smirked, knowing that he was pissing Lei off. "This is none of your business! Why don't you just fuck off, alright?" Lei spat. "Not until you leave the kid alone, and crawl back under the piece of shit you came from," Kai retorted.  
  
"Why do you care about this kid anyway?" Kevin piped in. "He's only a human!" "No one deserves to die at the hands of you," Kai said bluntly, but his answer was directed more to Lei than anyone else. Lei had had enough. He stood up in front of Kai, though he was slightly shorter. Their faces were only inches apart. Lei gave a low growl, indicating that he was ready to fight. Kai realized this and said, "Don't do anything you'll regret later, Lei. I've grown a lot stronger since our last encounter." "So have I," Lei sneered. Kai's crimson eyes pierced into Lei's tawny-colored ones. They held each other in their stare, both not wanting to let the other win. Finally, Lei broke the eye contact by turning his head to look at Rei who was still on the ground. Lei looked back at Kai, then walked over to his group.  
  
"This is a waste of our time," he told them loudly so that Kai could hear. "Let's go!" Lei and his group began to walk away. "Oh, and uh...Kai," said Lei looking over his shoulder. "When he wakes up, tell your little friend he hasn't seen the last of us. He will suffer, and so will you if you get in my way, again." Lei began to laugh, his group soon joined in.  
  
Kai watched as Lei and his group disappeared out of the allies. He then turned to the still unconscious Rei, and knelt down beside him. Kai had to admit he was worried about this kid, though he didn't know why. "Hey kid, wake up!" he whispered quietly, as he gently tapped Rei's face trying to make him regain consciousness. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. "Rei, come on. Please wake up," Kai begged desperately, as he tried to shake Rei awake. Slowly Rei's eyes fluttered open. "You okay?" the crimson-eyed boy asked him, softly. Rei groaned and sat up. "I'm fine...I think." Kai let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"K-Kai," Rei began. "Y-you, you saved me...why?" Kai was completely caught off guard by this. "To tell you the truth, I-I don't know why I did it," he confessed, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Thanks for doing it anyway," Rei smiled. "No prob," Kai said quietly.  
  
Rei began to rub the side of his neck with his hand. This alarmed Kai slightly, "Let me see," he demanded, removing Rei's hand. "Was I..." began Rei. "Bitten?" Kai finished his sentence. "It doesn't look like it. He did cut you though. But, as long as Lei didn't take any of your blood, it doesn't count."  
  
"Who's Lei? And what do you mean it doesn't count?" Rei blurted out. Kai sighed, and looked away. "Well, if a vampire bites you, and takes any amount of blood from you, you have a very large chance of either dying or becoming one yourself. But, because you weren't actually bitten and no amount of blood was taken from you, you should be fine," Kai informed him. "And about this Lei guy?" the amber-eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "He's the leader of a very dangerous group of vampires," Kai explained. "They've killed hundreds of people throughout years, and as you've seen tonight, they don't care if you're innocent or not," Kai finished.  
  
"How do you know Lei anyway?" Rei inquired. "I-it's a long story," was Kai's only reply. "I'm willing to listen," Rei offered. "Uh, I'll tell you when the time comes," Kai answered. "But the bastered almost killed me! I wanna know who he is right now!" Rei said angrily. "You know, you sure ask a lot of questions. Why don't you give me a turn?" Kai suggested, suddenly seeming angry himself. "Go ahead," Rei grumbled. "Well first off, why didn't you just go home like I told you to? Then you wouldn't have run into those jackasses!" Kai lectured.  
  
Rei looked shocked for a moment, his mouth dropped slightly. "You're blaming me?! I *was* going home! Till those guys snuck up on me!" There was a brief pause. "Listen kid," began Kai, quietly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you haven't seen the last of them." "What do you mean?" Rei asked, nervously. "Now, that you know about vampires, Lei and his group are gonna want you to keep your mouth shut. And, they know that the best way to do that would be to...kill you. You're lucky that I saved you today, but I can't promise to be there all the time," Kai finished.  
  
"So then what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Rei asked, knowing that there was much more to what Kai was trying to say. Kai sighed. "I'm prepared to give you the choice I never had. You can either go back to living your normal life, in hope that you won't run into any more vampires. Or I can convert you into a vampire for your own protection." Rei opened his mouth to speak but Kai quickly cut him off.  
  
"You really should think about this offer, Rei. There are consequences as well as benefits to becoming a vampire. Let me know your answer tomorrow." Kai told him. Rei's gaze fell to the floor, a worried look evident on his face. Kai felt kinda bad for Rei. He knew he had put the raven-haired boy on the spot, and he didn't want Rei to become even more upset, especially after all that had happened that night. Kai leaned closer to the amber-eyed teen, as if he was going to kiss him on the lips. But, he quickly changed his mind. "See ya," he whispered to Rei, before running off.  
  
Rei waved as he watched the crimson-eyed boy leave the allies. Soon he too headed home. Rei knew he had a huge decision to make, one that would affect him for the rest of his life.  
  
Darn! This chapter wasn't suppose to end this way. It's not bad or anything, but it just wasn't suppose to be like this. *Sighs* oh well.  
  
Hey, I don't know if I told you this or not, but this fic might turn out to be pretty long. Maybe like twenty chapters, or even more! And, don't worry, this story *does* have a plot. Just a warning, the next chapters are gonna be kinda sad, but then again this is a romance/angst fic right? Right! So that means it's allowed to be sad hehe. But that doesn't mean it'll be a sad ending. Wait! Why am I still talking, I don't wanna give away the end of the fic! Well, I better get going before I say something to completely give away the plot. Chow!  
  
P.S. The more you review the faster I'll update! ^_^ And, I'm out. *Logs off fanfiction. Goes to porn site. "Hey! Mind your own business!* Just kidding! hehe! (No, honestly. I was kidding about the porn stuff)  
  
Silverstorms 


	5. The Phone Call

Hey people! This chapter is kinda short compared to the others, but the last chapters were pretty long sooo...yeah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters...yet! *laughs evilly*  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Dedications at the end!  
Chapter 5: The Phone Call  
  
Rei had gotten home at 4:10 that morning, and didn't tell his parents what had happen to him that night. Instead he stuck to the story that he had lost track of time at the party. As punishment, he was forced endure a very long lecture from his parents, about calling when you plan on coming home past curfew. The lecture didn't bother Rei much, but what did bother him was the decision Kai had given him earlier that morning. ~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~ "So then what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Rei asked, knowing that there was much more to what Kai was trying to say. Kai sighed. "I'm prepared to give you the choice I never had. You can either go back to living your normal life, in hope that you won't run into any more vampires. Or I can convert you into a vampire for your own protection." Rei opened his mouth to speak but Kai quickly cut him off. "You really should think about this offer. There are consequences as well as benefits to becoming a vampire. Let me know your answer tomorrow." ~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~  
  
Rei was currently in bed, and was still struggling to come up with a decision. (If I became a vampire, I could protect myself against that Lei guy and his gang, and other vampires as well. Then again, if I did become a vampire, and never encountered any vampires again, that would mean I became a vampire for no reason. Meaning I'd have basically thrown my life away.) Rei sighed. (Maybe I just should just wait and see what happens, and then I'll decide what to do. But for now, I'll just go back to living my normal life.) And with that decided, Rei fell into a peaceful slumber. Later that night/ morning the phone rang, waking up Rei almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?" he answered groggily. "Hi sleepy head," the voice on the other line said, chuckling softly. "Who is this?" Rei grumbled, running his hands through his raven locks. "It's me..." the voice replied. When Rei didn't respond, the voice on the other line finally said, "You know, Kai." Rei gasped. "How'd you get my number?" he asked finally. "I have my ways," Kai answered, coldly. "What do you want?" Rei asked bluntly. He was still very tired and just wanted the conversation to get to the point so he could go back to sleep. Kai realized this and said, "Have you made a decision yet?" "You called me this early in the morning just to say that?" Rei asked, sounding a bit pissed. "Yeah," Kai answered, carelessly. "Well? What's it gonna be?"  
  
"I've decided I don't want to become a vampire," Rei told him. There was a long pause. "Kai?" Rei asked, wondering if he had hung up. "Are you sure?" Kai asked him, finally. "Yeah," said Rei. "I am." "Okay then. Take care of yourself Rei," Kai said, before hanging up. "Yeah...you too Kai," Rei whispered, minutes after Kai hung up. (Kai actually cares. He was worried about me.) Rei thought to himself smiling. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt good knowing Kai cared for him. Rei sighed, and dropped his head back down onto his pillow. (There's something about that guy,) Rei thought to himself, referring to Kai. (I just...don't know what.) (SS: you like him, Rei. hehe!)  
  
*~*  
  
It was Saturday. Rei's parents were going to a wedding reception that afternoon, meaning Rei would be home for about four to five hours by himself. "Be careful," Rei's mother warned him, as she put on her coat. "Remember, there's pizza and coke in the kitchen, you can have some for dinner. Don't answer the door to strangers, and don't answer the phone for strangers either. If you need me you can call me on my cell phone, since you have my number. If there's an emergency call 911. If..."  
  
"MOM!" Rei interrupted her. "I know this stuff already! Besides I'm sixteen remember? I can take care of myself, plus I've been home alone tones of times before." "Sorry honey, I completely forgot. I guess I was just worried about my little baby." Rei's mother said kissing him on the cheek. (SS: See? Rei was right when he said he had overprotective parents! ^_^) "Mom, I'm not a little baby," Rei grumbled, blushing from embarrassment. "True," said his mother. "But, you're still my little baby. Bye sweetie!" "Take care son," Rei's dad said with a wave, before he and his wife headed out the door. "That took forever," Rei sighed, as he watched their car drive off. Rei walked into the kitchen, took the pizza box off the counter, and grabbed a coke. He walked backed into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch, sighing contently. Rei spent the night eating and watching television, mostly Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Vampire High. (SS: I love those shows! They're so cool! Spike from Buffy is awesome, and Marty from Vampire High is really funny! ^_^)  
  
The night was peaceful, and everything was going very well. Rei was slowly drifting off to sleep on the couch, when suddenly he was awoken by a sound. A ringing sound...the telephone. Grumbling loudly, Rei reached over to the phone stand, which was beside his chair. He answered the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oohhh! What will happen next? Rei answered the phone! *exaggerated gasp* I'll make you a deal, you review and I'll keep posting chappies. Deal? Deal! Till next time...CHOW!  
  
WAIT! Before I go I need to make some dedications!  
  
Tala-baby- thank you some much 4 reviewing, I really like Interview With a Vampire too! It's such a good movie.  
  
Sakura blossoms- Thanks for the review! You haven't seen the MOVIE! *exaggerated gasp* Where have you been?! I'm just kidding, but you should see it, it's really good. My fic isn't exactly like the movie, I added stuff and put my own little spin on things! Hehe!  
  
Mistress Of Anime- Thank you so much for reviewing me! I love it when people review me more than once, it makes me feel special! *Awww*  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel- Rei's not hungry he ate at the party! Hehe! Thanks for the review!  
  
Avril Hiwatari- Thanks 4 the review. And as long as people keep reviewing, I will continue! ^_^  
  
Thorn and Hex- Thank you guys for the review, I will update before you turn 20...20 000! Ha! No I'm kidding! ^_~  
  
Wild-catz- Thank you for reviewing me, Interview With A Vampire is one of my favorites too!  
  
Linky- Thank you for the review, it's greatly appreciated!  
  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews, sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Silverstorms 


	6. Murder He Wrote! Part 1

Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, I was going to update earlier but my dad was on the computer the ENTIRE day!!! *grumbles angrily* Anywho thanks so much 4 the reviews guys! I appreciate them a lot! I have to tell you guys something. Well first off, I'm warning you now this chapter is very long so I turned it into two parts. Part 1, and Part 2. Okay, now that that's cleared up there's one more thing, in this chapter something bad is gonna happen to Rei. (Please forgive me Rei fans, I'm a fan too!) But, it goes with the fic so no flames please! Thanks!  
  
I just felt the need to answer this review.  
  
Kimbra-fire - Owwwww! I like your questions. You're absolutely right, Kai isn't there with Rei when he's being interviewed. What did happen to our beloved Kai...well if I told you it would ruin the whole fic now wouldn't it? Yeah, I thought so. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! And about your second question no, in my fic vampires can't go out in the sun. (Unless wearing sunscreen. Hehe!) Thanks 4 the review!  
  
BIG THANKS 2 EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! Especially those who reviewed more than once, you make me feel sooo luved. *sniff* *sniffle*  
  
Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING! Ha! You thought I was gonna say that I owned something. But, I didn't. I only made it seem like it, and you believed me! I tricked you! You suck! *Sticks out tongue* I apologize for my behavior. I'm high off sugar at the moment. Sour skittles...yum! *DROOLZ!*  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Chapter 6: Murder He Wrote Part: 1  
  
Grumbling loudly, Rei reached over to the phone stand, which was beside his chair. He answered the phone. "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily. "Hello, is this Kon Rei?" asked a female's voice. "Yeah," Rei answered. "Why?" "Can you come down to the hospital immediately please? It's very important," the woman on the phone explained. Rei jumped up in his chair, and immediately began to panic. "Why? What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Please sir. If you come down to the hospital, I'll explain," the woman said, trying to calm him down. "I'll be right there," Rei promised, before hanging up the phone. He stumbled off the couch, before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. He would've called his parents to tell them where he was going, but he figured he'd do that later. Right now he needed to get to the hospital, someone was there, in trouble.  
  
Twenty minutes later Rei arrived at the hospital. (SS: He ran there, because he didn't have a car. He was suppose to get one for his seventeenth birthday member?) Rei pushed open the hospital doors, and collided into a white doctor's coat. He looked up, breathlessly. "You must be Kon Rei," said the owner of the white, doctor's coat. Rei nodded. "I'm Doctor Chan," the doctor said introducing himself, with a weak smile. (SS: that's the name of my doctor, hehe!)  
  
"Kon Rei, I have some very crushing news. Come with me please," the man in the white coat, instructed. Rei followed the doctor up a flight of stairs, down a long hall, and into a large room with a nurse standing inside. Rei watched as the doctor walked over to the nurse and whispered something to her. They both glanced at Rei, and Rei could have sworn they were looking at him almost mournfully! A minute later the doctor left the room, leaving Rei alone with the nurse.  
  
"W-what's going on? Why am I here?" Rei demanded, his voice shaking slightly. The nurse sighed, then said, "Rei, an hour ago there was an accident involving your parents..." "Are they okay? W-where are they?" Rei interrupted, sounding desperate. His amber eyes showed anxiousness, but more importantly they showed fear. "Your parents were attacked by a gang of teens. We're not sure exactly what happened to them, but we know that they lost a lot of blood. Police are still investigating this case." Rei immediately knew who could have done something like this...vampires, or more specifically Lei. Lei had clearly stated that Rei would suffer, and this was probably what he meant.  
  
"A passerby soon discovered your parents bodies, and contacted the ambulance," the nurse explained. "We came as soon as we could and carried them to this hospital..." "Good!" Rei interrupted her. "That means you can bring me to them. What room are they in?" "As much as I'd like to, I can't," said the nurse, looking away from Rei's amber eyes. "Your parents...they-they died on the way to the hospital, from a loss of blood." Rei was sort of expecting to hear something like this, but when the nurse actually told him, his lip began to quiver, as his eyes shined with tears, just waiting to fall. Seeing this the nurse became empathetic.  
  
"I'm very sorry," she said moving to comfort him, she wrapped her arms around him gently. Rei didn't resist, he allowed himself to be comforted, laying his head on her shoulder. Rei sniffed a couple of times, but didn't cry. He didn't want something that Lei had done to bring him to tears, he would just have to get revenge. (SS: That's right Rei get your revenge. Sweet sweet revenge! How I luv to give it! *laughs insanely*) Five minutes later the nurse let go of him.  
  
"I hate to change the topic, but I have to ask you something," she began, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Rei, do you have any other relatives here in Japan, besides your parents?" "No," was Rei's almost incoherent answer, as he stared down at the floor. "The rest of my family is back in China." "Well, then that means that you'll have to go back as well." Rei's hand shot up at this. "What?" he sputtered. "If you don't have a guardian of any type in this country anymore...then it's mandatory that you return to China where relatives can take care of you. Considering the fact that you are not 18 which is the legal age to be out on your own," the nurse explained. "If you want to remain here in Japan, you'll have to either stay at a juvenile home, or a foster home," she finished. "But, right now let's focus on your loss. Would you like to stay at the hospital tonight and we can work some things out?"  
  
Rei felt weird. He had so many strong emotions welling up inside of him. He felt depressed, vulnerable, angry, and alone. He couldn't take it anymore, why did all of this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve to be parentless at the tender age of sixteen? And when the nurse suggested that he spend the night at the hospital, he'd had enough. Before anyone could stop him, Rei bolted out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital.  
  
It was dark outside, a little past eleven-o-clock, and Rei could hardly see where he was going. As he ran, memories of his parents flashed in his head. Knowing he'd never see them again hurt Rei so much. Tore him up inside. Tears were now spilling down his face, blinding him. But, that didn't matter to him. Nothing did, and he just kept running.  
  
Man! Poor Rei! I don't know if you thought that was a pretty sad chapter, but I did. *sniffle, sniffle* I'm okay, *sniff* don't worry about *sniff* me. *breaks down crying* Anywho please review soon, and I promise no more torturing Rei. *crosses fingers* What? It's no fun if nothing bad happens in a story. I'll stop pickin on Rei, but I'll need to have some sort of drama in this fic. *Gets an idea* How about Kai? *Laughs evilly*  
  
Yeah...maybe I should make something bad happen to him. ^_^  
  
Kai: Eeeep!  
  
Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. You'll have to keep reading to find out! Ta ta!  
  
Silverstorms 


	7. Murder He Wrote! Part 2

Sup everyone! I am *so* sorry that I haven't updated lately. But I had this huge school project to do, and I was hardly left with any extra time. Grrr! I hate school! All the homework and projects and teachers! *Counts to ten slowly* Okay, I'm better now that I'm done my little rant. Anywho from now on I'm gonna try to update as much as I can.  
  
Thank you guys so much 4 all the reviews! They mean so much to me. I just have to give a shout out to all my new reviewers. *Yes...come to me my precious mind slaves* No I'm kidding. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: me no own...yet! Hehe!  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Chapter 7: Murder He Wrote Part: 2  
  
It was dark outside, a little past eleven-o-clock, and Rei could hardly see where he was going. As he ran, memories of his parents flashed in his head. Knowing he'd never see them again hurt Rei so much. Tore him up inside. Tears were now leaking down his face, blinding him. But, that didn't matter to him. Nothing did, and he just kept running.  
  
Face flushed, and eyes now red and sore, Rei continued to run, completely ignorant of the fact that he was headed right back into the allies. He continued to run, and didn't stop until suddenly he collided into something (SS: a pole! Just kidding!) or better yet someone. "Rei?" the figure asked, questioningly. Rei looked up to meet the all so familiar cold and crimson eyes, but currently they did not look cold, just confused...worried even. "Kai..." Rei said in a cracking voice, almost immediately recognizing the figure standing before him. Kai cupped Rei's face in his hands.  
  
"Rei what's wrong?" Kai demanded, noticing that tears were running down Rei's face, and that his features looked extremely hurt. Rei wrapped his hands around Kai's waist and broke down completely. Kai, totally not expecting this, just watched Rei crying on him for moment, before he gently wrapped his arms around him. Rei's body trembled horribly with every sob. Kai held him tighter, whispering calming words in his ear like: "don't worry, you'll get through this, I'm here." Gradually, Rei's sobs subsided. Kai took this as an opportunity to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
"Rei," he said softly, looking down at him. "Why were you crying? What happened to you?" Rei looked up through teary, amber eyes. "M-my parents, they're g-gone," Rei stammered. "What do you mean...gone?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. "Kai, I was called down to the hospital earlier, tonight. The nurse said a gang of people attacked m-my parents. They lost a lot of blood..."  
  
"A gang of people, huh?" Kai interrupted him. "Err! That bastard!" "Who?" Rei inquired. "Lei!" Kai practically screamed. "Lei said that you wouldn't see the last of him. He said you would suffer! I know he and his "fan club" were the ones responsible for your parents' death." "Yeah, and thanks to him...I'm all alone," Rei said, quietly. "That's not true, you're not alone Rei," Kai whispered to him. "What do you mean? Of course I'm alone now. My parents were my only relatives here in Japan. Without them, I'll have to go back to China," Rei said, his voice cracking, as if he was going to cry again.  
  
"Rei, your parents may be dead, but you'll always have me. I'll always be there for you," Kai told him. "Really? Do you promise?" Rei asked him, studying Kai's face, trying to discern if he was lying or not. "Yeah, I do," Kai answered, sincerely. "Thank you," Rei sighed hugging him, as silent tears slid down his cheeks. Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder, and Kai laid his head on top of Rei's head. They stayed like that for a little while, before Rei finally broke the silence. "Kai..." he began. "Yeah, Rei?" Kai asked him. "I-I want to b-be a vampire, like you." There was a silence, Rei looked up to see if Kai was still listening. Rei's amber met with surprised crimson ones.  
  
"Rei are you serious? Just this morning you said you didn't want to. Do you really want to now?" "Yeah, I really to," Rei answered, his voice sounding both confident and certain. "Okay then. But I gotta warn you, the process is kinda tricky. You have a better chance of dying than converting into a vampire." "At this point in my life, this and death are my only options," Rei sighed, grimly. Kai looked a bit shocked by Rei's answer, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Let's go," Kai ordered, letting go of Rei and walking a few feet ahead of him. "Where are we going?" Rei asked him. "To Disneyland," Kai answered, sarcastically. Rei frowned. "If I'm going to convert you into a vampire, I can't do it here," the crimson-eyed boy, explained finally. "We're going back to my place." "Y-you have a p-place?" Rei gasped. "No, I live in a cardboard box in this alley," Kai snorted. "I get your point," Rei grumbled. Kai smirked slightly, and the two of them set off to his place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, if there's any spelling mistakes, I had no time to do a spell check. I also apologize if this chapter was kinda boring. It'll get better. But, about the Rei torture there's more in later chapters. I hate to do this to him, but wouldn't it be so boring if this story was all about happy little people, living their happy little lives? Yeah, I thought so!  
  
Kai's mushier in later chappies, and Lei returns to claim what's his. I'll stop rambling on now. CHOW!!!  
  
~~~~ ^_^*Silverstorms*^_^ ~~~~ 


	8. My Past, Your Future

Hi people! Wait...don't tell me, I already know. It's taken me a LONG time to update. *Sighs* Well, as we all know it's almost summer vacation, and I'm in my last term, so my teacher is trying to cram in a bunch of new projects at the last minute. *cough cough RETARD cough cough* Plus I've got my social life, and shit, so...yeah.  
  
Just a quick thanks to all my reviewers, you're my inspiration! I hope I haven't lost any of my fans because of my slow updating habits. ^_^  
  
A couple chapters back, some of my reviewers asked me who would play Claudia (From the movie Interview With A Vampire), or if she'd be in my fic at all. They also asked about Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Well, originally I wanted Claudia to be in this fic, but unfortunately she doesn't fit in very well with the plot of my story, so we'll see. But about Tyson, Max and Kenny, am still kind of iffy. You'll just have to keep reading to find out who's in my fic and who's not!  
  
Anywho I present you with chapter 8! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: In last chapters  
  
Flashback: ~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Thinking: ( ) Me: (SS: )  
  
Chapter 8: My Past, Your Future  
  
They walked along a large street, passing many newly built condos. Rei lashed his head from side to side; trying to discern which condo belonged to Kai. "We're here," the slate-haired boy announced, stopping abruptly. Rei followed his example and glanced at the condo on his left, and then the one on his right. "Which ones yours?" he asked, curiously.  
  
Kai smirked knowing that Rei hadn't spotted his house yet. Placing a hand under Rei's chin, he turned his head so that he was facing forward. Rei's amber eyes widened, "that's your house?" Rei gasped, after he caught sight of the breath-taking mansion standing before him. "Yep! You coming in?" Kai asked, grinning. He led the amber-eyed boy into his large parking lot, past an expensive water fountain, and six parked limos. Finally, they reached the doors of his mansion. (SS: notice how I say doors. Yep! Kai's mansion has two front doors, just like my house. Course, I don't live in a mansion. *snaps fingers* shoot!) Kai typed a code into the alarm system, and the doors swung open.  
  
A man dressed in a black tuxedo greeted them at the door. "Good evening Kai Hiwatari and uh...his guest," he said, bowing stiffly at the waist. "His name's Rei," the crimson-eyed boy corrected him. "But, good evening to you to." (SS: Oh my god! Did I actually make Kai say that? That is sooo not like him! *Sighs* oh well, who says Kai can't be polite once in a blue moon. Right?)  
  
After the man in the black tuxedo walked away, Rei turned to Kai. "I had no idea you had a butler," he whispered quietly. Kai snorted. "*A* butler?" he gasped. "I wish! There's more like sixty of them in here. But hey, I can't complain. They keep this place together when I'm not around." "So, are you gonna take me on a tour?" Rei asked, smiling up at Kai. "Why?" came a cold response. "There's nothing much to see, maybe just a few hundred rooms or so." Rei laughed a bit, something he hadn't done since he discovered his parents had died. "Kai, a couple hundred rooms is a lot to see. Let's get going," he urged, pulling Kai along.  
  
Kai ended up giving Rei a brief tour of his house. He showed the raven- haired boy some of the many kitchens, dining rooms, and living rooms. "This place is amazing," Rei breathed. "How did you manage to afford it all?" to Rei's surprise Kai only laughed in response. " It's simple...I didn't," Kai explained. "Well, then how did you get it?" Rei asked him raising an eyebrow. "When I *deposed* of the old married couple that lived here, I kept their house. After all it doesn't make any sense to abandon a place like this, don't ya think?" the crimson-eyed boy asked turning to Rei, only to meet the boy's now depressed, and tear threatening eyes.  
  
Listening to Kai explain that he deposed of the real owners of the mansion, triggered memories deep inside of Rei, and he was reminded of his parents death earlier. It still hurt Rei a lot, it was a pain he was convinced would never go away. Kai sensed Rei's uneasiness. "W-why don't I show you the bedrooms now? You've had a long day, and rest would do you some good," Kai suggested trying to change the subject. Rei nodded slowly, before following Kai up his circular staircase.  
  
"In here," Kai grumbled, pointing into a large room. He opened the door and walked in, Rei followed. The room was only lit up by the eerie silver glow of the moon. Rei gazed around the room in amazement. Not only was it incredibly large, but also held its own washroom, an expensive wooden bedroom set, a small television, and a large lamp sat in each corner of the room. In the middle of the room sat a four-poster king-sized bed, the moonlight playing upon its silk covers. Beside the bed sat an opened gold coffin.  
  
"Wait here," Kai instructed, before disappearing into the washroom. Rei sat down on the soft, king-sized bed, and let out a sigh. He had to admit he was very tired. As he waited drowsily for Kai to return, involuntary he fell asleep. ~ * ~ Kai was in the washroom, cleaning up. Though he was washing his hands, his mind was elsewhere. He had so many thoughts running through his head. (Would Rei make it through the transformation to become a vampire. Would they meet Lei once again? Would Rei demand to know about his past with Lei, and how they knew each other?) Kai sighed, mentally. (Rei would have to find out sooner or later anyway.)  
  
Ten minutes later, Kai finally emerged from the washroom. He walked back into his bedroom expecting to see Rei waiting for him. Instead he was greeted with Rei's sleeping form. He had to admit it was sort of enticing to watch Rei sprawled out on his bed like that. As much as he wanted to leave Rei there, sleeping peacefully, he knew he couldn't. "Rei, wake up," he whispered. Much to Kai's surprise Rei woke up almost immediately. "You're a light sleeper," Kai chucked, slightly amused, as he sat down beside Rei on his bed. Rei sat up quickly, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that," he began, trying to explain. "It's just that I'm kinda tired and I..." Kai quickly put a finger over his mouth to silence him. "Shhh," he said, smiling. "It's okay, forget about it." Rei nodded slowly, before suddenly perking up. "Hey, a couple of nights ago I asked you how you knew Lei, and you said you'd tell me when the time comes. Well, did the time come yet?"  
  
"Yeah," the slate-haired boy answered. "It has." Rei shuffled himself next to Kai, as he waited for him to begin his tale. The crimson-eyed boy sighed, before finally beginning. "I've been a vampire for a while now, and I met Lei back when he was human. I was at a dance club hunting for my next meal, when I spotted him on the dance floor. At first all I wanted to do was kill him, he'd make the perfect prey, alone and vulnerable. But, for some reason he seemed to intrigue me. He interested me to a great extent, and lucky for me he seemed to like me as well. I told him about what I was, and he wasn't afraid. Instead he wanted to be like me," Kai paused, to glance over at Rei who was still listening attentively to his story. Kai sighed before continuing once again.  
  
"After I converted him into a vampire, he lived here in this house with me. We lived together for about three months, and our relationship seemed to be falling apart. Lei was a lot ruder, and more demanding than when I first met him. He also loved to kill, which wasn't a problem for me. But he even killed people when he wasn't hungry, he said he just like to hear them scream. Slowly I realized that I was no longer attracted to him. I soon saw him as any other person, and the only reason I had been attracted to him in the first place was because I had forgotten how it felt to be around human beings. I told him this, and he was crushed. I felt bad for him so I let him stay here, until he found another place to go. He seemed grateful at first. But, I couldn't help but notice that he was always trying to make me change my mind about him. He would try to seduce me, and list off reasons why I needed someone like him. And on several occasions he's even tried to kill me, though he denied it. I still felt bad for him but I couldn't take it anymore, he was becoming a threat to me. So eventually I...kicked him out of my house," Kai paused once again, looked over at Rei to see how he reacted to that last sentence. But, Rei's amber eyes were unreadable. Kai looked down at the floor and continued.  
  
"Ever since then he's a had a grudge against me. He's created his own little group and they all hate me as well. He's more destructive than ever, and I don't know what he'll do next." Rei nodded in understanding, he could now see why Lei and Kai didn't get along. "I don't mind if Lei's still trying to get revenge on me, but what really pisses me off is that he's trying to drag you into this. I don't what he was trying to prove by killing your parents. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous of you."  
  
Rei didn't respond, he was looking down at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. (I wonder if he's thinking that I'll leave him like when I left Lei) Kai thought worriedly. "Rei if you're worried that I'll leave you, you shouldn't. I promised that I'd always be there for you, remember?" Rei nodded, but didn't look up. "Listen, are you ready for your transformation?" Kai asked, referring to changing Rei into a vampire. Rei looked up momentarily, and nodded slowly. "I'm ready," he whispered, quietly gazing down at the floor. But, Kai could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Just relax," Kai spoke softly. "This won't take long," he grinned, baring his pearl white fangs. Kai crept closer to Rei, giving him his famous, and devious smirk. Rei inched back a little. It was kinda unnerving the way Kai was looking at him, as if he was his victim, or better yet his quarry. "Uh...Kai," Rei began, tensely. But before Rei could continue Kai silenced him by placing a gentle kiss upon his trembling lips, and closed his eyes. Rei eyes widened for a moment, he had expected to be bitten not kissed.  
  
Kai's tongue ran gently across Rei's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Rei hesitated but finally obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance, but in the end Kai won. He ran his tongue around every square inch of Rei's mouth, memorizing him. Rei moaned softly into the kiss, Kai smirked wondering what other sounds he could get out of Rei. He continued to kiss Rei, removing Rei's shirt in the process, and revealing his nicely sculpt abs. He kissed his way from Rei's mouth down to his bare neck. He stopped at Rei's collarbone, and began licking it passionately, making Rei whimper.  
  
"What are you waiting for, aren't you gonna bite me?" Rei asked breathlessly. Kai smirked once again. "This may hurt a little," Kai warned, before lowering his face to Rei's neck and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Rei gasped, and his eyes went wide for a moment. Kai continued to suck and lick at the wound he had caused, as the blood continued to flow out. Rei soon fell weak. Kai supported Rei in his arms still lapping up the sweet essence of his blood. He didn't stop until Rei was completely unconscious in his arms. Carefully, he picked up Rei and laid him down in the coffin next to his bed, covering his bare chest with the plain silk covers but keeping the coffin lid opened.  
  
(I hope he'll be alright,) Kai thought to himself worriedly. If it were up to Kai he wouldn't have bitten Rei but he knew that it was a necessary step in a successful vampire transformation. He glanced down at Rei's sleeping form, noticing that Rei's transformation was already taking place. His skin was a lot paler, and from his slightly parted lips poked two growing fangs. Rei looked angelic, as if he was not from this world. Kai smiled weakly to himself, maybe there was hope.  
  
WOW! That took a long time to write! Way longer than I originally planned. So, how did you like Rei and Kai's first kiss? I'm still kinda new to fanfiction, and this is only my second fic (I didn't finish the first one. I'm too lazy, maybe after I finish this one) Anywho I've never written about two guys kissing in detail, so this is my first. How did you like it? Was it *that* bad? Do I suck so much that I should cut out any future make out scenes? Tell me what you think. Or better yet, read and review pleaz!  
  
Silverstorms~*~ 


	9. Training Day

Hi everyone, I'm back! Yeah! Whoo who! Yah! *clears throat* Sorry I just got carried away. Anywho I'd like to thank some reviewers so here I go....  
  
Shiare- Thank u 4 the review. It means so much to me. And I will *try* to update faster!  
  
Chibi Kitty- Really? Your fav of them all? Thanx so much! Luv ya!  
  
Filter Grl- Thanx a bundle! I'm glad you liked my kiss scene! hehe! My first Chilean reviewer.KEWL!  
  
Mistress Of Anime- Thank you 4 the review, you tried to review me at school? Ur brave! Thankies!  
  
Kiara Aries- You think I put down my work? It's not like that at all. But I guess I do get alittle self-conscious bout my writing once in a while. Thankies so much for the review! ^_^  
  
CutieCherry-Thank ya! Hmm...you don't want me to kill Kai? I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad happens to him. But sometimes my stories take on a mind of their own and the most expecting things happen.  
  
Just a quick shout out to everyone else who reviewed me! Some of you asked me if I could make the chappies longer, and I will definitely consider it, but unfortunately I wrote this chapter long before I posted it so this isn't exactly a long chapter.  
  
Oh well, onto the fic:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Never have, never will...I take back the last part.  
  
Thinking: ( ) Speaking: " " Me: (SS:): (A.N:) Flashback: ~~~~~ Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Training Day  
  
Kai had woken up early that morning, and was currently sitting at a table in one of his many kitchens. He hadn't had a very good sleep as he had been restless the whole night. He was still questioning himself as to why he had kissed Rei the night before, and he was also worried about Rei's health as well. (Last night when I kissed Rei, was it out of love or lust?) Kai asked himself for the tenth time that morning. (I wasn't just caught up in the moment, I kissed him because I really do care for him. But is that love?) Kai thought with a sigh. This was so frustrating to Kai. He hadn't had to deal with theses types of feelings in a long time. (Rei hasn't woken up yet, or even moved since what happened to him last night. Maybe the transformation just wasn't meant to be), Kai thought to himself miserably, running his hands through his hair. (Maybe he's...d-dead. NO! He can't be!) And with that decided Kai stood up from his seat at the table and dashed back to his bedroom, just to make sure.  
  
When he returned to the room Rei was still in his gold coffin, sleeping. He shifted a little, and turned himself over so that he was sleeping on his stomach. This movement made Kai gasp a little. (Yes! He made it! He is alive!) Kai thought happily to himself. (And, since he's alive, he'd better get his ass out of bed. Vampires don't sleep in.) He walked over to Rei's peacefully sleeping form. "Rei, wake up!" he called, shaking him gently. Slowly Rei's amber eyes fluttered open. He squinted a little, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. He sat up on the bed. Rei's amber eyes danced over Kai's body, when his eyes finally rested on Kai's face, they showed confusion.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked him, sounding a bit worried. "H-how do you feel?" weird "Kinda...weird to tell you the truth," Rei admitted, but choosing not to go into much detail, because he didn't want to seem like a complainer. Although deep down, Rei's eyes felt a little more sensitive to light than usual, his new fangs were sore, and he still felling lightheaded and tired. Kai had a hunch that Rei wasn't feeling one hundred percent recovered since the night before, but he decided to drop the topic, not wanting to force anything out of Rei. Rei soon closed his eyes, and fell back down unto the bed, his head resting on the pillow. "Rei, what are you doing?" Kai demanded, sounding quite angry. "I'm still kind of tired," Rei mumbled back to him, with his eyes closed. "Can't I just sleep a little longer?" Kai grunted, "Sure, you can sleep in. *If* you don't mind skipping breakfast this morning." Rei immediately jumped at this. "What do you mean?" he inquired.  
  
"Today, I'm going to give you your first training lesson, but in order to do that you've gotta get up now," the crimson-eyed boy explained. "What kind of training did you have in mind?" the raven-haired boy asked, sitting back up on the bed. "Hunting," was Kai's simple response. "I'm gonna teach you to catch your own meals, and how to use those fangs of yours. A vampire who has no idea how use his teeth is no vampire at all." At that last statement Rei growled baring his fangs, and earned an amused look from Kai.  
  
"Before we go I think you should know how fresh blood tastes, so that you'll know what to look for," Kai told Rei, before extending his arm to him. "Drink," he said simply. Rei looked up at Kai in complete shock. "E- excuse me?" he gasped. "Rei, hurry up will you!" the crimson-eyed boy demanded, sounding frustrated. Rei took the hand that Kai had extended to him. He held it nervously, and he could feel Kai's eyes on him. Kai was growing impatient. Rei slowly lowered his new fangs down towards Kai's pale wrist. He hesitated before sinking his teeth into the skin, Kai hissed in pain, but allowed Rei to continue. Rei continued to suck greedily at the wound, showing no sign of stopping. "R-Rei," Kai breathed finally, but Rei wasn't listening. Kai's blood was so sweet, so delicious, and thirst- quenching he didn't want to stop just yet. (Just alittle more...) Rei thought to himself. Kai could feel himself slowly becoming weak, why wasn't Rei stopping?  
  
"REI STOP!" he roared, tearing his arm out of Rei's painful grasp. Rei stared up at Kai perilously, making Kai feel a little bit intimidated, but his face remained emotionless. "I-I want some more," the raven-haired boy demanded. (SS: I know, it's kind of corny but bare with me) "Come on, let's get going," Kai urged. (SS: I didn't wanna write about them getting ready to go out cuz that would be a bore! So let's just pretend they've gotten ready, and they're out on the streets, shall we? P.S. It was 5:00am.)  
  
Kai and Rei continued to walk in silence, until Rei finally gained the courage to break it. "Do you do this every morning?" Kai just looked at him raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I mean do vampires have to hunt everyday?" "Well...not necessarily," Kai answered rather slowly. "We can go without blood for about a week, but after that we risk starvation, sickness and possible death." Rei nodded in understanding. "So, what kind of people do you normally hunt? I mean, you don't hunt just *anyone* do you?" Rei asked the crimson-eyed boy, but he didn't answer. His eyes wandered around them suspiciously. (Someone's following us. I can sense it) Kai thought to himself.  
  
"Kai!" Rei repeated, seemingly irritated. "Huh?" the crimson-eyed boy finally responded. "I was asking you what kind of people do you normally hunt?" Rei explained. "Oh," Kai said, glancing around their surroundings once again. "Uh...I usually hunt, criminals. I try not to hurt the innocent unless absolutely necessary," he finished, biting his bottom lip nervously and glancing around once again. (Someone's watching us, but who? And, what do they want?)  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Rei finally asked him. "Y-yeah," Kai stammered. "Everything's fine," he lied. (If I told Rei that someone might be following us, he'd probably start to panic. I'd better just keep my mouth shut until I know what's really going on.) Kai decided mentally. Rei stared up at Kai. (He's totally freaking me out with the way he's acting. It's like he's hiding something from me. What's wrong with him?)  
  
Rei was still musing over Kai's strange behavior until a scene knocked him out of his thoughts. A suspicious man dressed in black was running into the alleyways, holding a bag in his hand. "COME BACK WITH MY PURSE YOU THIEF!" an old woman screamed after him, from down the street. But the man just continued to run, disappearing into the alleys. "Come on, I think I just found our breakfast," Kai announced, watching as the man entered the alley. "Let's go!" he yelled before running off after the unsuspecting man. Rei hesitated slightly before finally deciding to follow along.  
  
The thief continued to run before finally coming to a stop. He grinned maliciously, as he eagerly opened the purse to reveal what was inside. "Alright!" he smiled, gazing into the purse. "I hit the jackpot!" he exclaimed, staring at the wallet full of credit cards inside the purse. Just then Kai came out of nowhere, and jumped on the man. "What the fuck!" the man cried out, as he was pushed against the wall, dropping the stolen purse instantly. Rei stayed on the sidelines watching, nervously. "Watch and learn, Rei!" Kai told him. Just then he took the man's face in his hands, put two fingers to his neck, and with one quick movement he hit a pressure point on the man's neck so hard, he was knocked unconscious. (A/N: That's possible you know! Ever watched Xena? She use to do it to people all the time! *Blushes* yeah I use to watch Xena, (with my grandma, she liked that show) but that was a REALLY long time ago. I don't watch it anymore! Honestly I don't!)  
  
"Rei!" the bluish-grey haired boy called him. Rei walked over to Kai and the unconscious man he still had pinned against the wall. "Here he's all yours," Kai told him, letting go of the man, and allowing his body to slump down to the floor. "Uh...thanks," Rei responded. He knelt down over the man, biting down at the exposed skin on his neck. Kai watched in mild interest as Rei closed his eyes and continued to feed. "Rei," Kai spoke softly after a moment, "stop now." But again Rei didn't stop. Kai immediately got down on his knees, wrapped his arms around Rei's slim waist and roughly pulled him away from the man's body. Rei looked up at Kai questioningly. "Rule #1: never drink from a person to the very last drop. You must stop drinking from them when their heart stops," the crimson-eyed boy explained.  
  
"What happens if I don't?" Rei dared to question Kai, as excess blood began to drip down the side of his mouth. "If you don't stop, you'll end up drinking the blood of a dead person. Which means that the blood is dead as well, and drinking it can poison you and kill you," Kai leaned in and whispered to Rei. Before planting a gentle kiss his lips, he then licked the blood off Rei's chin and continued to kiss him slowly, and passionately. He licked Rei's bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance. Rei obliged and allowed Kai's tongue to slowly caress and roam around his mouth, Kai could taste the sweet essence of blood. The kiss lasted a little bit longer, but finally they pulled away panting loudly.  
  
"Awww," said a voice teasingly, out of nowhere. "How kawaii, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rei looked up in surprise. Kai on the other hand had kept all of his composure and his face remained emotionless as he stood up and stared at a short green-haired vampire in front of him. (*He* was the one following us? I can't believe I was worried.) Kai thought coldly to himself. "Oh," said the olive green-haired vampire grinning. "Nice to see you again Kai." "Kevin," Kai nodded, sounding slightly irritated. "So, uh...Kai I couldn't help but see what you two just did. Tsk tsk. I must say. I bet you've completely forgotten about Lei since you've got *him* now," Kevin said referring to Rei. Rei growled dangerously at Kevin, and he smirked in response. "But, Kai I'll have you know Lei hasn't forgot about you. In fact he thinks about you all the time...."  
  
"Well then maybe he should get a life," Kai snapped. "Why are you here anyway? I'm sure Lei didn't send you all this way just to tell me that he misses me." "You're right, he didn't," said the green-haired boy, with a toothy grin.  
  
Awww! What a nice cliffhanger, don't cha think? I wasn't originally gonna end it here, but then I suddenly realized that this would be the perfect cliffhanger. I was on a roll wit chappies until I finished this chapter. I have no idea what will happen next, so it may be a while till I update again. But before I go I'll leave you with a couple of questions to ponder over: Why is Kevin there? What does he want? Can it really be? Do I see the makings of a plot? To get the answers to these questions and more please R/R!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	10. Dangerous Lessons

Hey sup peoples! Silverstorms here! How ya'll doin? Good I hope! Sorry bout the wait, but at least I was able to string together a chappie, not just any chappie though! This one's an eight pager! Hope you enjoy!  
  
P.S. This has got to be the most brutal chapter in my fic by far, so I caution you this chapter is not for the faint of heart. Includes: brutal killings, and mature situations. May contain vulgar language.  
  
Also, did you guys remember that this whole fic is based on an interview? Well, I temporarily forgot...my bad! Anywho from now on I'm gonna try to include at least one flashforward per chapter so that we all remember about Christopher Matthews' interview with Rei. Okay? Okay!  
  
Special thanks to everyone! Including the following:  
  
Ruriko Minamino: Whoa! So many questions, but that's okay I like answering them anyway. Okay, where do I start...hmmm. Well, yes this entire fic is based on Rei's flashback. I'm still struggling to squeeze Tyson and Max into this ficcie. I don't care much 4 Kenny either, but he can be kinda cute sometimes. Hehe! You'll just have to sit tight to find out if Chris and Kai will meet. Oh, and one more thing, ur absolutely correct, the world would be a lot safer if vampires only hunted criminals, but unfortunately not all vampires are like that, even Kai goes back on his word, you'll see! Thank you so much 4 reviewing!  
  
Chibi Kitty: Yeah! U like it! Great, then I know I'm doin my job! Thanx for the review!  
  
Liebchen: Yeah, I *was* mean to end chappie 9 like that, but I think you'll be very pleased by this chapter, it's pretty long! Thank u 4 reviewing.  
  
HellFenix: You'll find out soon enough why Kevin's there. Hmmm, I must admit I don't exactly know how long this fic will be, but believe it or not I think I only have a couple of chapters to go. Thank you 4 reviewing!  
  
Mistress Of Anime: Thinking of writing ur own? Cool! Good Luck with that, you can bet I'll be one of your first reviewers just tell me when you post it, k? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Kiara Aries: Yep! Kevin is a little sneak, that's why I thought he'd be the perfect person to play this part! Thank u 4 reviewing!  
  
Shiare: Thanx 4 the review! It's very much appreciated! ^_^  
  
Okay now onto the fic:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of its characters, but I do own any unrecognizable characters, which unfortunately are not up for grabs, sorry.  
  
Thinking: ( ) Speaking: " " Me: (SS:)/(A.N:) Flashback: ~~~~~ Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Dangerous Lessons  
  
"But, Kai I'll have you know Lei hasn't forgot about you. In fact he thinks about you all the time...."  
  
"Well then maybe he should get a life," Kai snapped. "Why are you here anyway? I'm sure Lei didn't send you all this way just to tell me that he misses me." "You're right, he didn't," said the green-haired boy, smiling. "Here," said Kevin extending his closed hand to Kai. "Kai!" Rei shrieked. "Don't take it!" But Kai ignored Rei's warning and opened his hand to receive what Kevin was giving him. Kevin placed two small pieces of paper in Kai's hand. "What are these?" Kai demanded, scrutinizing the two pieces of paper.  
  
"Tickets," the green-haired boy answered, still grinning. "Tickets to what?" Rei piped in. Kevin's smile immediately faded at the sound of Rei's voice and he turned. "Tickets to Lei's theatre," Kevin retorted eyeing Rei with disgust, before turning to face Kai once again with a devious grin. "Lei wants the two of you to come to his theatre on the first Friday of next month. He's going to be hosting one of his largest plays all year. Hope to see you there..."  
  
"Kevin wait!" Rei screamed out. But the green-haired boy simply vanished into thin air. Kai looked down at the two tickets, which he still held in his hand. (Why does Lei want us to go to his theatre anyway?) Kai wondered thoughtfully. (He's never invited me before. All I know is that I'm sure he doesn't just want us to watch his performance. He must have had something else in mind as well. But what?)  
  
The two vampires headed home, a silence thicker than blood surrounding them. They soon entered Kai's mansion and the crimson-eyed boy collapsed onto his bed, sighing. Rei sat with his leg hiked up on the windowsill staring out into the dark sky, seemingly depressed. Kai sat up on his bed watching Rei, as he continued to daydream. Kai soon grew impatient, and quietly walked over to Rei. The raven-haired boy didn't seem to notice Kai behind him, for he didn't make any movements that would indicate so.  
  
Kai smirked slightly at Rei's vulnerability, and quickly wrapped his arms around Rei's waist from behind, while resting his head in the crook of Rei's neck. Rei shuddered a bit, but said nothing. "Rei, whatcha thinking about?" he whispered seductively into Rei's ear. "My parents," came the raven-haired boy's voice, in an unusually cold tone. Kai's eyes widened, slightly, and his face was overcome with a pained expression. How could he have forgotten that only days ago Rei had lost his parents?  
  
"...Rei...Listen, about your parents. I-I'm so sorr-" "I don't wanna go!" Rei interrupted Kai, spinning around to reveal ambers orbs, which threatened tears. "Go where?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "To the theatre," Rei answered in a shaky voice. "He killed my parents! I don't know if I'll ever be able to face him," Rei cried, referring to Lei. Kai looked completely taken back, he hadn't expected this behavior from Rei at all. "Please don't make me go," Rei sobbed, throwing himself on Kai, wanting to be hugged. He began to tremble as if he was going to breakdown crying. Kai gently wrapped his arms around Rei's shoulders, as an attempt to comfort him. (Man! Doesn't this guy ever run out of tears?) Kai asked himself. (Get ready for a L-O-N-G morning), the crimson-eyed boy told himself, as he comforted the crying boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei stood up and began pacing back forth behind the coach. "That afternoon Kai took me out to prestigious dinner and dancehall. He was use to living the upper-class life, so he wanted me to see the best of his world. Plus he said he wanted me to leave my 'past' behind me and move on with my life."  
  
Christopher Matthews nodded and continued to jot down what the young vampire was saying, secretly feeling great pity for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two sharply dressed vampires entered the large and prominent dinner and dancehall. Rei glanced down at his attire. He was clad in an expensive white tuxedo, which Kai had given him as a gift earlier. His long, raven hair hung in a loose ponytail, which fell past to his back. His bangs framing his face, and making his brilliant amber eyes standout even more. Rei looked more handsome than he'd ever had in his entire life. (A/N: If that's even possible! ^_^)  
  
Rei then looked over at Kai, who stood beside him. Kai was wearing an outfit similar to Rei's except for the fact that it was black. His hair was looking spikier than ever, and a small gold earring hung from his left ear, making him look even more dangerous. Rei had to admit that overall Kai resembled a dark angel.  
  
Rei gazed around the large dancehall anxiously. Kai on the other hand, remained utterly composed. "Hey Rei," began the bluish-gray haired boy, gazing around. "Do you smell that?" Rei looked up at Kai for a moment, puzzled, "smell what? Oh! You mean the food," Rei inquired. Kai laughed dryly, he had an unusual glint in his eyes. "No. I mean the fresh blood," Kai said grinning, his fangs completely visible. Rei's eyes grew, "Kai you're still hungry? Didn't you feed just this morning?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Kai leaned in close to Rei, "no, only you did, remember? Anyway," he said straightening up, "there are tons of beautiful, young, and stupid aristocrats out here just waiting for me to take them," he said licking his lips and gazing around the large room once again. "See you later, kitten," he grinned, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder before running off, and disappearing in the crowds of people.  
  
Rei's amber eyes widened slightly. (D-did Kai just call me *kitten?*). Suddenly Rei's train of thoughts were disrupted by a severe pain in his stomach. It felt like a hunger pang but a lot stronger. It was like an intense craving. For...blood. Rei doubled over clutching his stomach, automatically feeling ill. A young woman must have noticed Rei in pain because she came running to him. "Hey, are you alright? I was on the dance floor when I just saw you fall over all of a sudden," the blond-haired teen explained, kneeling in front of the young vampire as an attempt to see his face. Rei's head jerked up and he stared intensely at her for a long moment. "A-are you okay?" the young woman repeated again, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her. (I-I can smell her blood), Rei thought to himself. (I can sense her blood running through her pulsing veins. I can hear it rushing through my ears...teasing me. I need it!)  
  
Rei jumped up at that last part, feeling ready to suck the life out of the concerned young woman standing in front of him. Suddenly he remembered what he had told Kai the night he attacked him, 'never let your instincts get the best of you.' Would Rei do that? Would he act on his instincts and take the life of this girl? Part of him really wanted to, but a much stronger part didn't. Rei shut his eyes, grabbing his hair in frustration. "Hey! Are you alright, or what?" the blue-eyed girl yelled out. Rei's eyes snapped open, and he immediately came back to reality. "I-I'm okay," he said softly. "I think I just need to sit down." The woman took his hand and led him to an empty table. "Sit here. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Thanks for the seat," Rei said shyly, avoiding eye contact. "And no thanks. I don't want anything." After the young woman left, Rei sighed, resting his head on the back of his seat. He still had an intense craving for blood, but his stomach wasn't hurting as much as before. Rei looked over at the table to his right. A middle-aged woman sat there. She had long red hair, and deep turquoise eyes, two dainty poodles sat by her feet, as she stared at Rei with mild interest. Rei was immediately struck with an idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei had sweet-talked the middle-aged woman into leaving the dancehall with him for somewhere more 'private.' They ended up outside in the large courtyard, the cool night air made the night even more perfect. The woman had tied her two poodles to a nearby oak tree, so that they wouldn't get in the way.  
  
Rei began nipping and kissing at the middle-aged woman's neck, she moaned loudly, her breath quickening. As he continued to assault her neck, her hands were wrapped around his waist. Rei's eyes widened when he felt the woman's hands fumbling to unzip his pants. He hadn't expected *that* to happen, and he certainly didn't want things getting any further.  
  
He lowered his fangs down towards her neck ready to sink his teeth into the flesh of her neck, when her poodles began barking frantically, as if they knew their master was in trouble. (Damn! They're getting annoying!) Rei thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai strode around the dancehall, which was lit up by flashing blue lights, the sound of music bursting through the speakers. Kai had to admit, he was surprised at how many teenagers were present. But, to him the more the better. He quickly spotted two beautiful young ladies, each clad in stylish belly tops and bellbottom jeans, dancing. They seemed to be no older than seventeen. Smirking, the crimson-eyed boy walked up to them. The girl with short jet-black hair noticed him first, her gray eyes widened in excitement, and she quickly nudged her friend.  
  
After Kai walked up to them and introduced himself, he could tell that they were in to him by the way they kept giggling and smiling. He led them to an empty table, and bought them each a very strong alcoholic beverage. (Just a little more sweet talking these two naïve girls and they're mine.) Kai thought to himself, with a grin. "Did anyone ever tell you how lovely your eyes are?" Kai asked the jet-black haired girl named Alex, kneeling in front of her and kissing her hand. She giggled, "I like your eyes too." "Yeah, they're deep red...like blood," the olive green-eyed girl named Sam smiled, completely ignorant of the fact that *blood* was exactly what Kai was after. Kai leaned in close to Alex. "You know I really like the taste of blood. It's so...refreshing," said Kai in a low seductive voice.  
  
"What? Are you a vampire kisser or something?" she asked a little nervously. "Vampire kisser?" Kai raised an eyebrow in perplexity, he had never heard of that term before. "Yeah, you know, the type of person who likes to leave a mark after they kiss you," Sam smiled. "Oh, I like to leave more than just a mark. Let's take this outside, shall we ladies?" the crimson-eyed boy suggested. The two unsuspecting young girls giggled, and nodded as they allowed this charming and handsome stranger to lead them outside.  
  
Kai lead the two girls to a secluded area near a small forest, but the girls were much too drunk to notice how dangerous the situation could truly be. However, even if they were in their right minds, they probably wouldn't have notice the danger, because there were many couples making out near the forest so what they were doing didn't seem too suspicious. After Kai kissed and teased the girls a little he was finally tired of it, plus he was getting really hungry. (I haven't eaten all day), Kai reminded himself.  
  
He jumped on Alex, straddling her hips, as he kissed her, slowly moving down towards her neck. By the looks of it she was temporarily in heaven, lolling her from side to side, and moaning in pleasure. Kai smirked, he had her right where he wanted her: drunk, vulnerable, and totally out of it. He sunk his teeth into the flesh on her neck, sucking the life out of her. The saddest part of the whole situation was the fact that she didn't even realize that she was dying, for she had been much too busy enjoying herself.  
  
Finally, Kai let her died body drop to the ground, before turning to Sam. Surprisingly enough she seemed to be even drunker than Alex had. Kai quickly finished the job of feeding on her. He was no longer hungry, those two girls had been just what he needed, and their blood had tasted sweeter than normal because it had been tainted with alcohol. But vampires could not live on alcohol-contaminated blood alone, it was only a treat they could enjoy once in a while. It was like junkfood for vampires, and luckily for them it took a lot for a vampire to get high. Wiping the access blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Kai stood up. Immediately a scream rang through Kai's ears, a shrill high pitch scream.  
  
Using his sharp vampire senses, he quickly dashed towards the sound. When Kai finally got there he came across an appalling sight. A middle-aged woman screaming her head off, and a familiar raven-haired vampire trying to calm her down. "Please...please s-stop screaming," he implored, looking pathetically desperate in Kai's eyes. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" the woman retorted backing up. "Look what you've done to my poor, Fifi and Fido!" she bellowed, pointing to her dead dogs, which only moments ago had the life sucked out of them. "I don't know who or what the hell you are, but I can assure you that when I call the police on you, you'll be sorry!!!" As if proving how serious she was, the woman quickly pulled her cellphone out of her pocket.  
  
As much as Kai secretly wanted to see where this awkward situation was going, he couldn't let that woman call the police. He swiftly snatched the ringing phone from her hand. Dropping it to the ground he crushed the cellphone under his foot with one loud crunch, which startled both the woman and Rei. The woman began to scream again, this time much louder and more frantically. Kai walked up to her, his face emotionless, and he was glowing with a sort of unfamiliar, and dangerous aura.  
  
Grabbing her face within his hands, Kai quickly twisted her neck until a sickening crack was heard, and she died almost immediately. Kai then turned to look at Rei who was staring in horror at the dead woman on the ground. He walked over to the frightened young vampire. Rei immediately jerked his head up, eyes wide. As Kai approached him, Rei began to take a couple steps backwards. The only time Rei had ever felt this intimidated by Kai was when they first met back in the alleys.  
  
The crimson-eyed boy continued to walk up to Rei until only a foot separated them. Kai stood there, tall, and broad-shouldered. His bluish- gray hair blew gently in the cool night air, his muscles were taut under his tux, the moon reflected upon his pale skin making him look almost silver, and his eyes were glittering like ice. "Rei, Rei, Rei," he said slowly, shaking his head in pity, his arms crossed. Rei tried to steady his racing heart, he felt intimated by Kai, and bewitched by his charms both at the same time. (Come on Rei! Pull yourself together this is *not* the time to be acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. FOCUS!) Rei commanded himself.  
  
"Rei," Kai said, snapping Rei out of his trancelike state. "Suppose the police were the ones who found you and that woman, instead of me," Kai said angrily, but his crimson orbs remained dangerously composed. "How would you have explained yourself to the police, Rei," he inquired. "What? Would you tell them that you're a vampire who doesn't like hurting people, so you take their pets instead?" Rei remained silent, hoping that he didn't look as scared as he felt, but Kai could sense his uneasiness anyway.  
  
"K-Kai," Rei managed to choke out. "What d-did you just do to her?" Kai's face remained cold, and emotionless. "I did what you should have done to her a long time ago," he answered callously. "I'm just teaching you a lesson, if you start something you should finish it." "So you killed an innocent woman, just to teach me a lesson? Did she really have to die?!" Rei screamed angrily, his amber eyes narrowing to mere slits. Kai snorted, "Did she really have to die," he repeated mockingly. "REI!" he screamed. "For God's sake you're a vampire! And vampires feed on humans! You should have killed her long before I came!" His gaze turned to the dead poodles, still leashed to the tree. "Why would you willingly feed on poodle blood, appose to human?!" he demanded, glaring at Rei in utter disgust.  
  
Rei's gaze returned to the dead woman on the ground. "Forgive me if I have a lingering respect for human life," he muttered rudely, under his breath. This angered Kai even more, and he grabbed Rei's chin, jerking it up so that they're eyes met. "Rei...you're a fool," he whispered quietly. "Animal blood has no nutritional value to a vampire. If you intend to live off the blood of animals, I can assure you of an early death."  
  
"I don't care how early I die!" Rei retorted, jerking out of Kai's grasp. "I'm not afraid of death. In fact I welcome it." Kai glared at him for a moment, "fine! Go ahead! Do whatever you wanna do!" he said throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Feed on what you like! Rats, Chickens, Poodles! You'll come around soon enough... they always do," he grinned, before walking off, and disappearing into the night, leaving Rei to muse over his early behavior.  
  
There! I'm finished that chapter! S'all done now! Finally! My chappies are hardly ever that long, and I must admit this was probably the hardest chapter to come up wit, I hope I pulled it off good. I only had EVERYONE waiting 4 me 2 update, no pressure! But hey you guys asked for it so that's what you get! I hope it was worth reading, if not I apologize. I didn't get very many reviews for chapter 9, and I fear I'm losing some of my precious reviewers, so if ur out there give me a shout out, e-mail or review me, okay? Thankies! By the way, I don't have chapter eleven planned out yet so you might be in for a wait!  
  
Reviews? Suggestions? Questions? Comments?  
  
Till next time...CHOW!! (Haven't said that in a while ^_^)  
  
Silverstorms 


	11. Words Of Comfort Part:1

Hi everyone! *complete silence in the audience, crickets can be heard chirping*  
  
Silverstorms: Where'd all my reviewers go?  
  
Rei: They were all abducted by aliens, who don't want them to review u  
  
Silverstorms: Nice try...  
  
Rei: Just tryin to make u feel better  
  
Silverstorms: *sighs* Well, if there's anybody out there...onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of its characters, but I do own any unrecognizable characters, which unfortunately are not up for grabs, sorry.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Words Of Comfort. Part: 1  
  
Kai strode home, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His crimson eyes were blazing and full of rage, as he stormed down the street, shoving by people without a seconds glance as if the street belonged to him. Kai couldn't help but muse over what had happened earlier that night. He still didn't know whether to be angry with Rei, or to have compassion. (If Rei continues to act the way he does he won't live very long.) Kai thought to himself, with a shuddering sigh. (Wait a sec. Rei specifically told me he doesn't care if he dies, so why should I?)  
  
But, Kai couldn't do it. He couldn't just 'not care' about the young vampire. Rei was still new to the dark lives of vampires. Abandoning him would leave him completely defenseless and vulnerable against vampires who would probably be dying to take advantage of someone so innocent. Rei still needed someone to watch out for him, to care for him. (But I'm that person. I do care for him!) Kai told himself. (I'm doing my job. I'm teaching him the ways of the vampires. I'm doing my job!) Kai repeated mentally. (It's Rei who seems too thick, and stubborn to learn anything!) And with that he headed on home.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei stood there, in the forest where Kai had left him seemingly hours ago. Kai's last words continued to resound in Rei's head. 'You'll come around soon enough... they always do.' What had those words meant? (Did he mean that I'd turn out to be a cold-hearted, blood thirsty killer? Cause if so, he's wrong!) Rei decided mentally. He glanced down at the dead woman on the ground, still unsure of what he'd do with her. (Should I bury her? The least I could do is pay my respects. After all she was middle-aged. She was most likely married, with a husband whom she loved dearly, and maybe even...) Rei's eyes filled up with tears. (Maybe even children, who will be absolutely crushed when they hear of her death. Just like I was when my parents...)  
  
Rei was disrupted from his thoughts when loud sirens echoed throughout the area. Rei jerked his head up, immediately recognizing them to be police sirens. (Somebody must have found out about this woman's death! But who?) Rei panicked. His heart beat quickly in his chest, and he was sweating bullets. 'Suppose the police were the ones who found you and that woman, instead of me? How would you have explained yourself to the police, Rei?' Kai's voice rang through Rei's head once again. (Fuck! How *will* I explain myself?!) Rei asked himself, alarmed. However, there was no time to think, as the sirens seemed to be getting louder, meaning the police were getting nearer. Rei waited anxiously...but to his astonishment and relief the police never came.  
  
Feeling curious as to why he wasn't being hauled away in a police car by now, Rei stepped out of the forest. Unfortunately the police *had* arrived! And by the looks of it they were not alone. The Police, the FBI, a few freelance reporters and a large crowd of people were standing near the entrance of the forest, which encircled the banquet hall. But, not in the area that Rei and the dead woman were. They were on the other side of the forest. (I wonder what's going on over there.) Rei thought to himself. His curiosity got the best of him and he carefully walked over to the large group of people.  
  
Rei managed to weave through the crowd, finally reaching the front of the crowd he was confronted by a long strip of yellow tape with black writing on it which read: CAUTION. "Hey," Rei whispered to the young teen, which stood beside him. "What's going on here?" he asked, the girl. "Man! Where have you been?" the teen inquired, her brown eyes narrowing slightly. "Didn't you hear? A guy found two murdered girls here just a couple of hours ago! The police have been investigating this case ever since." "Oh," Rei said slowly, immediately suspecting who could have committed this crime. (...Kai)  
  
"Want to know what the weirdest part of these murders is?" the girl continued. Rei nodded. "Okay, the weirdest part is that these girls died from a loss of blood, but they didn't bleed to death. And they weren't stabbed or shot, and what's even freakier is that however their blood was taken out of their bodies, it's nowhere to be found now." "Man! That is freaky," Rei said, trying to sound like an innocent bystander. The teenage girl ran her fingers through her short and spiky midnight black hair, sighing loudly. "These murders are extremely similar to the murders that took place a couple of nights ago, you know, Mr. and Mrs. Kon. It's such a shame that these things happen to people."  
  
Rei was about to say something when one of the tall, burly police officers stepped over the yellow Caution tape, and blew his whistle. "OKAY!" he yelled loudly to the crowd, "nothing to see hear people! Go home! Everyone please go home. We do not want to alarm you but the murderer is still out there. We are trying to solve this case and we haven't the need for distractions such as yourselves. Please everyone, go home!" he said again. Slowly, and reluctantly the crowd dispersed. Until only Rei stood there, looking over the yellow tape at the Police who surrounded the dead girls bodies, the FBI right beside them, taking notes, and the reporters snapping pictures.  
  
Rei continued to watch the investigators, grateful that they didn't notice him, or perhaps just didn't mind him being there at the investigation scene. Rei watched as a reporter walked over to one of the police officers, looking extremely nervous. The reporter looked as if he was in his early twenties, he was quite thin, with short chestnut brown hair, and large, thick, round spectacles framed his green eyes. He was clad in a white shirt, suspenders and plaid pants, as a camera hung from his neck.  
  
"Excuse me sir," he whispered quickly to one of the police officers. "I've just made a discovery," he said, anxiously. "Go on," the officer said, crossing his arms and narrowing his cold gray eyes. "Well, I've discovered that the girls, now identified as Alex and Sam have something in common..." "They're dead?" the officer inquired rather sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes, but also the fact that twin bite marks were found on each of their necks." "Yes, that *is* rather suspicious," the officer said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So...what exactly are you inquiring? About the 'bite' marks?"  
  
The reporter adjusted his glasses, while shifting from foot to foot, seemingly nervous. The police officer began to tap his foot, impatiently. "Well, sir," the reporter finally spoke up. "Personally, I think their deaths were caused by none other than...VAMPIRES!" he screamed throwing his arms in the air, in a rather insane manner.  
  
The word echoed through the air loud and clear, even though Rei hadn't known what the conversation between the two had been about, that single word was audible. "Conner!" the man yelled. "Out of all the shit I've ever heard in my entire life this has been the most ridiculous! A: you can not confirm that those are bite marks B: They need to have an autopsy to determine what really happened and C: They are NO such things as VAMPIRES!"  
  
"But sir," Conner began, before he was cut off. "If you ever mention the word vampires again, I'll fire you from this case so fast it'll make your head spin! Do I make myself clear?" the officer demanded. Conner nodded, sighing, well aware that protesting would get him nowhere.  
  
(What the hell happened over there?) Rei asked himself. (Why had that man screamed out the word vampires?) Rei's musing was cut short when a police officer over walked up to him. "May we help you?" the police officer asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Uh...um...n-no, not really." Rei stammered. "Well, then what are you doing here?" the policeman inquired, raising an eyebrow. "N-nothing," Rei replied quickly. "I-I'd better be going now," he offered, turning quickly on his heels and attempting to walk away. But, he immediately froze when a firm hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around to face the officer once again. "Not so fast," he said. "Why were you standing there so long if you 'claim' you were doing nothing?"  
  
(Oh man!) Rei thought to himself. (This guy's on to me, and I didn't even do anything! How the hell am I suppose to get out of a mess I didn't even make?) "I told him to wait here for me, sorry about that," a voice said out of nowhere. Perplexed, Rei and the officer spun around only to come face to face with a midnight blue-haired teen. "Well," the police officer said in a less serious tone of voice. "This seems to make a lot more sense. For a minute there I was tempted to take you back to the police station, on a count of suspicion," he laughed. Rei faked a cheerful laugh.  
  
"Well, you kids better be getting home now, wouldn't want anything to happen to ya'll," the police officer explained, before walking back over to the other police. Rei turned to the other teen. "Thanks for...you know, helping me out back there," Rei said, suddenly very interesting in staring at the grass beneath his feet. The teen cocked his head to the side slightly, smiling as he examined this attracting boy's anxious behavior. "No prob. Good thing I came when I did," he smiled. "The name's Takao," he said, extending his hand. "And you are..." "Rei," the amber-eyed boy answered quickly, shaking his hand. "My name's Rei. Uh...well Takao I'd really better get going now, see ya!" Rei grumbled, finally turning and walking away. Takao stared after him, "weird kid," he sighed shaking his head.  
  
Rei soon found himself walking down the Main Street, despite how late it was at night the Main Street was always busy. Rei was almost immediately reminded of his and Kai's little dispute earlier that night. There was absolutely no way he could return to the mansion with the state Kai had left in. Their squabble hadn't ended well at all. Kai had left furious, and Rei was left feeling extremely depressed. He couldn't go back to the mansion, not now anyway. He continued to walk by shop windows, stopping in front of a particular store, a memory of his parents seemed to flash into his mind.  
  
****************  
  
A five-year-old Rei, and his parents were walking down Main Street, looking through shop windows. "Rei, honey," his father whispered kneeling down in front of him. "What do you think mommy wants for Mother's Day?" Rei lashed his head from side to side, twirling some of his shoulder length raven hair in the process. "That!" Rei pointed a chubby, little finger toward an item in the store window. He and his father entered the store, leaving his mother outside to wait. Moments later they exited the store, gift in hand. Rei held the large wrapped gift in his hands, which was almost as big as him.  
  
"This is for you," Rei said, giving the present to his mother. She took it from him and began the task of unwrapping. Finally, the wrapping was off and the naked box remained. She opened it and pulled out a little brown teddy bear holding a heart shaped pillow, the words: 'Love U always' were written on it. "Oh!" she cooed. "It's adorable!" she squealed hugging her son tightly. "Thank you so much, honey! You shouldn't have, I would have been perfectly happy spending Mother's Day with my two favorite guys," she smiled, referring to her husband and son. "Besides sweetie, you're my the best Mother's Day gift I could ever have!" "You welcome mommy," Rei blushed, "I chosed it cause I wanted to make you happy. I'm glad you like it," he said hugging her back.  
  
****************  
  
(I'll never be able to spend another Mother's Day with her again) Rei sighed, as a single tear escaped his tear filled eyes, making its way down his smooth, but ghostly pale skin. (Get a hold of yourself! She's gone and so is your dad, and crying won't bring them back. They're gone forever!) Rei told himself as he hurriedly wiped away the tear, and stifled a sob. Taking one last look at the store, he began to walk away, that is until a voice startled him.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" a familiar voice called out from behind him. Turning, Rei's amber eyes grew slightly. "What do you want now?" Rei grumbled, sounding irritated. "That's not a nice way to treat someone who got you out of a jam," Takao grinned teasingly. Rei just glared, he really didn't have time for this, and he just wanted to be alone. The mysterious teen leaned in close to Rei, studying his face.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked, bluntly, eyeing Rei's tear stained face. "No," came Rei's quick answer, and he turned his head to look away. "You *look* like you were crying," the teen insisted. "I wasn't crying!" Rei retorted angrily. "Okay, you weren't, sheesh," he grumbled rolling his navy blue eyes. "Why are you following me anyway? Can I help you?" Rei demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his amber eyes, reminding himself of Kai. "No, you can't help me, but perhaps, I can help you," the teen answered sincerely.  
  
"You're hurting...I can tell by the look in your eyes," Takao said simply. Rei averted his gaze, "Takao please..." he muttered. "Let me help you," Takao interrupted, placing a finger under Rei's chin and forcing Rei to look at him. "One person shouldn't have to carry so much pain." "I-I don't know if you can help me, I don't know if anyone can," Rei answered, looking away. "I highly doubt that, follow me!" the navy blue-eyed boy said, taking Rei's hand in his own, and beginning to lead him out into the night.  
  
There! A lot of reviewers have been asking me when Takao would show, and he finally did! Yeah! As for Max, you'll have to see in the next chappie. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having a little writer's block, but I think I'm back on track, so we'll see how things go from here. I just found out that less and less people are reviewing, and it makes me feel like the fic isn't being read, and if it ain't then it doesn't make any sense to continue updating, so kick it into high gear people and start reviewing!  
  
Till then, see ya! CHOW!  
  
Silverstorms 


	12. Words Of Comfort part:2

Silverstorms: Hey people I'm back! Yeah! And I'm in such a good mood! Do u guys wanna know why?  
  
Kai: No, not really.  
  
Silverstorms: *glares* Anyways, I'm in a good mood cause it's only 7 more days till my b-day! I'll be 14! Yeah! ^_^  
  
Kai: And we care because why?  
  
Silverstorms: Kai, you big meany! *pouts cutely*  
  
Kai: Silverstorms, why don't you check ur reviews?  
  
Silverstorms: *Looks at reviews* Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' bout! It's not a whole lot, but it's enough to inspire me, and let me know u guys really do care. *sniffle sniffle* Thank you everyone!! *gives them all big hugs*  
  
These are some of the Readers/Reviewers I responded to:  
  
Ruriko Minamino: First off, as I always say there's no such thing as a dumb question (only a dumb answer) ^_^ Anywho you'll find out in this chappie if Takao is a vamp, and if he knows Kai. I think it's great ur gonna write fics again! It's so much fun when u write a story that u and many others enjoy. I'm one of ur fave authors? Thankies so much! Me so happy! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
Chibi Kitty: Thank you 4 the review, glad u liked this chappie, I rewrote it like FIVE times so I'm glad it finally paid off! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
Keisan: Thanks 4 the long review! I luv it when people write really long reviews, because to me that means their really getting into the fic! Yes, I agree wit u, I did make this plot complicated, but I'm happy it worked out well! Yep, Max and Takao do make a kawaii couple, but Rei and Kai are even better! I just wanna say that I have no intentions of discontinuing this fic as long as I have inspiration from my reviewers like u. So keep at it and this fic will continue! ^_^  
  
AA-Chan: Man! That *is* freaky, but kewl 2! All I can say 2 u at this point in time is that most, if not all of ur questions will be answered in this chappie! Till then I hope ur head doesn't hurt 2 much! Lol! Yeah, my fic is goin on ur faves! Thankies! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Tenshiamanda: I tried my best to fit everyone into the appropriate roles, course I know I couldn't pinpoint them exactly, but hey what'cha gonna do? Just gotta work with what ya have, right? Anywho, I will definitely try to get my hands on one of Anne Rice's books, I heard their good! Thanks 4 the review and suggestion! ^_^  
  
Me+ray: I want Kai to find him too, but we'll just have 2 see what happens. Sometimes my fics take on a life of their own, freaky. Anyway, I don't know about that kind of scene if u know what I mean, I want one too but...um...it would have to be at the appropriate time. And right now there's a lot of drama that needs to be dealt with in this fic before that happens. But, if u guys would really care 4 a nice cup of lemons and limes just say so and I'll do my best. However, if I did one it would be my first! *blushes* Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Mistress Of Anime: U were up real late but still took the time to review! So kind! Thankies so much 4 being one of my regular reviewers! Me so happy! ~*~ ^ ______^ ~*~  
  
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Gomen that I couldn't answer all the reviews, I'm kinda in a hurry. Anyways onto da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to keep rewriting it, go back a few chappies. It's there somewhere...  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:): (A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Words Of Comfort. Part: 2  
  
"One person shouldn't carry so much pain." "I-I don't know if you can help me, I don't know if anyone can," Rei sighed. "I highly doubt that, follow me!" the navy blue-eyed boy said, taking Rei's hand in his own, and beginning to lead him out into the night.  
  
Half an hour later the two ended up in a small park. The swing set, slide, and park benches all seemed to glow in vast, silver light of the moon. The mysterious navy-blue eyed boy sat down on one of the park benches, signaling for Rei to come and sit down beside him. Rei took his offer, but still kept his distance, after all how did he know for sure that this guy wasn't who he appeared to be. Then again, Rei had to be ready for anything, and expect the unexpected. (SS: but wouldn't that make the unexpected expected? Mah! Who cares?)  
  
The two sat in silence for quite sometime, and Rei couldn't help but notice that Takao kept checking his watch, and taping his foot as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Man!" Takao finally said, jumping up angrily, "where the hell is he? He was suppose to be here ages ago!" Immediately Rei began to panic, who was this person Takao was expecting...and did he really want to find out? "Uh...Takao," began Rei, "listen, I'd better be going because I just remembered I've got some stuff to do and..."  
  
"Nonsense," the navy-blue eyed boy said with a laugh, cutting Rei off. "Here he comes now." Out of the shadows, a teenage boy appeared. Takao stood up from the park bench and walked over to meet the stranger half way. Rei stood as well, but decided not to follow Takao, on a count of being extremely alarmed. However, all of Rei's uneasiness quickly decreased. This person couldn't possibly be Lei, unless Lei decided to dye his hair blonde. Rei chuckled at the thought. "Rei," Takao said interrupting his thoughts. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Max." Rei ran up to meet him. "Hi Max," Rei said shaking his hand, while temporarily getting lost in his penetrating light blue eyes. A smile graced the blonde's lips, "You were right Takao, he *is* a cutie." Rei blushed slightly at the comment. And they all reseated themselves on the large park bench, with Takao in the middle and Rei and Max on either side. Takao was the first to speak.  
  
"Rei, you're a vampire in training, right?" Rei's amber eyes widened and he quickly looked up from the ground, "uh.I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a vampire, there's no such thin..." "You don't have to lie to me," Takao interrupted. "I know what you are...you're like us. A killer, a blood sucking, nocturnal, killer." Rei cringed at the word 'killer,' he didn't enjoy being known by what he did for a living. Suddenly something hit him. "Did you just say that the two of you are l-like me?"  
  
Max nodded, "yeah," he sighed, almost ashamedly. "We're vampires too." "You know Rei," Takao began. "You shouldn't leave the bodies of your victims out in the open like that after you've fed on them. Quite suspicious to humans, you know?" he advised, referring to the incident that had occurred earlier. "Wait a minute!" Rei quickly spoke up, "you think that *I* killed those girls?" he asked perplexed. "You don't have to deny it, just as long as you learn from your mistakes, and don't do it again. Okay?" the light blue-eyed vampire said, nonchalantly.  
  
"I didn't kill them!" Rei retorted at once. "It was Kai!" At the mention of Kai's name, Rei could immediately feel his face burning, and knew he was blushing. Secretly, he prayed that it would be too dark for Takao and Max to see his blush, but he knew that it wasn't likely when he saw Max shake his head with a smile, and Takao grin. Even in the night, Takao's wide, goofy smile could be seen; so could his long pearl white fangs. "Whose Kai?" he asked innocently. "Your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Max jabbed him hard, in the stomach "Takao!" he snapped at his koi, for being so nosey, but all the while he too seemed interested in knowing who this Kai character was. "Kai is not my boyfriend!" Rei denied, a little too loudly, and a little too quickly. "Is he your brother?" Takao inquired. "Hell no!" Rei snapped. "Okay, I give up," Takao announced as if they were playing some kind of guessing game. "Whose Kai?" "My maker," Rei said quietly, staring down at the cold, graveled pavement. "You don't seem too proud to say that," the blonde vampire pointed out. "Did something happen between you two? Something you wanna talk about?" Rei just crossed his arms, staring down at the ground. "Okay, then," Takao shrugged, seeing that Rei refused to mention Kai. "Want to talk about the death of your parents?"  
  
Rei immediately looked up gawking stupidly at Takao, "h-how do you know about my parents?" he demanded more than asked. "How don't I know?" the navy-blue eyed boy inquired. "Their deaths have been the most publicized this cities ever had," Max piped in. Rei was about to say something when Takao spoke up, "You *are* aware of the fact that the police are looking for, are you not?" "T-they are?" Rei gasped, but he suddenly remembered the night he had bolted out of the hospital, as the nurse had told him he would have to return to China. He had seemingly disappeared for days after that night, and no one knew where he went. It was only natural that people had grown worrisome from his disappearance, and informed the police.  
  
"Rei?" Takao said raising his eyebrows, as he watched the absentminded Rei. He waved a hand in front of Rei's face. Rei blinked a couple of times in realization and turned to face Takao and Max. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I kind of got distracted. I'm not normally this out of it, but I guess I just haven't been the same since my parents died," he explained, muttering the last word glumly. "Do you cry often, Kon Rei," Max asked him softly. Rei nodded slowly, "yeah, I do."  
  
"It's alright," the midnight blue haired boy, forced a smile. "I know how you must feel. Helpless, upset, afraid, angry, and confused." "You're right," Rei said at once. "That is how I feel. But, how did you know?" "I haven't lost a parent or anything," Takao said quickly. "But, I have lost someone really important to me," he said avoiding eye contact, his voice breaking as though he was going to start bawling. This interested Rei somewhat because ever since he had meet Takao, he was constantly grinning and cheerful, and now seeing him on the verge of tears was quite awkward and sad as well.  
  
"Who have you lost, Takao," Rei asked him, curiously. Tears were now running down Takao's face, and he looked slightly ashamed about that, "the love of my life," he whispered, trembling. "He was my life, my king, my everything, and he was taken away from me within seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was still pacing back and forth, as he continued his tale. But he suddenly paused after mentioning that Takao had lost a love.  
  
"Uh...R-Rei?" Christopher Matthews stammered. "What happened after that?" The raven-haired boy's gaze fell upon the reporter, who was currently sitting on the couch, pen and paper in his hands, waiting patiently to hear the rest of Rei's past.  
  
"After that," began Rei quietly, he took a short breath. "After that, Takao spilled his heart out to me, told me everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was his name? What happened to him? How did you lose him?" Rei asked, bombarding the other teen with questions. "His name was Tala," Takao said softly. "And, I lost him because he did something really stupid." "What did he do?" Rei asked. "He joined Lei's theater," Takao said laughing bitterly. "Everybody knows that the vampires who joined Lei's theater, his cast, are all followers of his belief that vampires are superior to humans and that human life is worthless," Takao sighed. "I tried to tell him that Lei's teachings were wrong, and untrue, but he just refused to listen me. He was always the stubborn, I-need-to-see-it-to-believe-it type. He believed that Lei had the right idea about vampires being superior to humans. He was not alone though there were quite a large number of vampires who thought he had the right idea. Tala chickened out when he saw the lengths Lei was willing to go to prove the vampire races' superiority.  
  
"So what did Lei do to him?" Rei asked. "Did he kick them out of his little club for not wanting to go through with his orders?" "Oh no," said Takao. "You don't just kick someone out of a cult like that. If they refuse to follow regulation, you execute them," Takao explained simply. "That's what they were about to do to Tala the next morning, but he beat them to it. He hung himself in the basement of Lei's theater. Figured it would be better to take himself out than to have someone else do it to him. He called me the night before he committed suicide. I sensed something was wrong, but he kept denying it. He told me he loved me and that he was going to leave town and never return. Of course he never gave any indication as to why he had chose to make such a large decision. I wanted to stop him, but he never told me where he was when he phoned me. Turns out he only did that so that I wouldn't worry about him," Takao finished, and much to Rei's surprise Takao hadn't shed a single tear while he told the story of his previous love's demise.  
  
Takao just sat quietly, staring up at the beautiful twilight sky, seemingly lost in thought, until Rei placed a hand over his, startling him. "Takao," he began. "I-I'm really sorry about Tala's..." "Don't worry about it," Takao reassured him with a smile. "I've practically gotten over his death, even though it only happened a couple of years ago. I must admit I do wish things could have been different, but if they had, I never would have met Max, and I love him with all my heart," Takao said placing a hand over Max's and smiling warmly at him. "Ah, geez Takao, that was beautiful." Max said teasingly, and he leaned over to capture Takao's mouth in a kiss.  
  
That is until Rei cleared his throat. Immediately Takao pulled away from Max. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I didn't bring you here so that you could watch one of our make out sessions, I brought you here so we could talk about what's eating you. So...what's eating you?" Rei seemed hesitant to begin. "Oh, come on, Rei. Please tell us what's wrong with you, we want to help," Takao begged, pouting cutely, and Max nodded from his other side.  
  
"But, nothings wrong with me," said the raven-haired boy. "If anything there's something wrong with Kai!" "What do you mean by that?" the navy- blue eyed boy inquired. "Well," began Rei. "Ever since I completed the transformation of becoming a vampire, well, Kai's been totally insisting that I, you know, acted more like one. When I refuse to kill humans for food, he just laughs or gets angry with me. He doesn't accept the fact that I have trouble killing a human, when I was one only days before."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Max, "Takao and I have been vampires for more than two thirds of our lives and we've never killed unless we absolutely have to. Normally we just drink as much as I need." Rei nodded in understanding. "So what happened between you and Kai tonight anyway? Why isn't he with you right now?" Takao asked, hoping to get some answers. "We got in an argument, and he left," Rei answered bluntly. "I don't hate him or anything but he can really be a bastard sometimes. Now and then, I wonder if he's proud of the fact that he's condemned me to hell," Rei mused, talking more to himself than to the others.  
  
Takao stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Rei, you're very different from Max and I," he said suddenly. Rei turned to him, "How so?" he demanded. "We hate killing humans just to feed," Max began. "Yeah, but so do I," Rei said quietly. "Yes but, you see, Max and I, we hate what we are sometimes forced to do, which is kill," the midnight blue haired vampire explained. "But you, you seem to hate what you are. A vampire. Rei no matter what you do you'll always be who you are," Takao reminded him. "There's no changing that. But, being a vampire doesn't automatically decide your destiny, don't forget, you're always in control of your actions."  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed. "And being a vampire has many advantages, you get the chance to live longer, and experience much more in your lifetime than you would if you were human." Rei nodded, allowing Max's advice to slip in, and Takao's as well, Takao could be very wise when he really wanted to be.  
  
"And about Kai," began Rei. "He cares about you," said Max simply, with a shrug. "He cares about you a lot, if you know what I mean," Takao added with a wink. Rei blushed, but didn't dare to believe it. "I don't kno...." "Oh come now, no need to be modest. He cares about you a lot, and you feel the same way. Right?" Takao grinned, making Rei's cheeks burn a deep scarlet. "Takao," Max moaned, "you're embarrassing him," he said jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Well, I really do like Kai," Rei admitted. "He acts so mysterious, and indifferent, but I know he's got a soft spot under his dark exterior. I just hope I find it..." Takao's grin widened if that was even possible, "have you two ever made out?" he asked suddenly. "As if that's any of your business," Max said rolling his eyes. "Hey! Don't act like you don't want to know. I bet you want to know just as much as I do, if not more!" Takao shot back. Max said nothing, only glared. "Well, Rei have you two made out before or what?" Takao repeated his earlier question. "Sorry," Rei answered smiling. "No comment." "Rei," Max begged, grinning as well. "Sorry," Rei said again, with a shrug. "I don't kiss and tell." But he now had a large grin plastered to his face, which resembled Takao's and Max's.  
  
They talked later into the night, but soon Takao and Max stood up from the park bench, and moved to sit down on the swing, Rei followed. "Rei," Takao said in an unusually serious tone. "You really should be heading on home, you-know-who's probably worried sick." (SS: No, not Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter. He's talking about Kai...DUH!) "Well, then you- know-who shouldn't have left me by myself," Rei smiled. Takao smiled back, but his smile soon faded. "Seriously, Rei you should go home now." Max nodded. "Alright," Rei said half-heartedly, he really wouldn't of minded talking some more, but Takao was right it was very late. "Thanks for listening to me you guys. I feel a lot better not having everything bottled up inside," Rei admitted suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Takao stood up and gave him a friendly hug, "no prob, I'll be here anytime. If you need a friend you've got me," he whispered in his ear, he pulled back until he only held Rei at arms length. "You should go now, okay?" Rei nodded. "See ya!" he called before, heading home. Takao and Max waved as they watched Rei disappear into the night.  
  
Rei took a deep breath upon reaching the doorknob of Kai's mansion. He was about to ring the doorbell, but quickly changed his mind. If Kai was asleep he really didn't want to wake him. Reaching into his pocket, Rei pulled out a key, which Kai had given him a few days earlier. Fumbling nervously with the key, he finally managed to open the door. Inside the mansion was dark, very dark. In an eerie sort of way, and there was a silence thicker than blood.  
  
Slowly, Rei's eyes adjusted to the dark house, and as quietly as possible he made his way up the circular staircase. He walked passed Kai's room, but quickly walked back to it when something in that room caught his eyes. Kai was awake! Rei squinted and saw the silhouette of Kai, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, with one leg draped over the other, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed in deep concentration.  
  
"REI!" Kai's voice boomed, breaking the silence. Rei jumped a little, but managed to answer. "Yeah Kai?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Come in," Kai told him. Rei complied, and walked up to Kai, all the while wondering how Kai had known he was at the door. Was he physic or something? But he quickly shrugged it off. Kai's face was glowing in the moonlight, and his eyes still remained closed. Slowly Kai opened them, and amber met crimson. "Rei," Kai said quietly, "we need to talk."  
  
There we go peoples Chapter 11 part: 2 is complete. I hope it was sort of cliffy, if not that's OK 2! I must really luv you peoples because I let Max live. He was really suppose to be the love of Takao's life that committed suicide, not poor lil Tala *huggles Tala* but I knew a lot you would have been crushed if Max died in this fic so I spared him. But believe me in the future some people will *have* to die. It just makes the story more dramatic, don't ya think?  
  
Anywho, I'm sorry to anyone out there who likes Tala, I like him too but *somebody* had to die, and he wasn't a major character in this fic so I chose him. I also apologize if you thought the Takao/Tala pairing was a bit awkward...  
  
Tala: No, Silverstorms. Not 'a bit awkward.' Try: weird, insane, insulting, revolting, disgusting, unlikely...  
  
Silverstorms interrupts him: Read and Review Plz?  
  
Tala's still going on: nasty, absurd, ridiculous, preposterous, outrageous, disgraceful...  
  
*Tala is dragged off stage*  
  
Tala: I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!! Silverstorms, you'll pay for ur insolence!  
  
Silverstorms: *laughs nervously* See ya soon people! Chow!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	13. Broken Promises

Hi people! Gomen 4 my late update, it's a long story. By the way, I know I said this a lot but...it was my b-day on July 23! I'm finally 14! But unfortunately the weird thing with me is that every time it's my birthday and I turn a year older, I never feel any older until months later. I'm happy that I'm older but sad as well, I mean what's so great about growing up anyway? The only things to look forward 2 are more responsibilities and more is expected of you! Just a thought. ^_^ Anyways enough of my ranting!  
  
Thankies to everyone who reviewed, luv u all! *blows them kisses*  
  
AkiraDevha: Thanks for reviewing, glad you enjoyed my fic! ^_^  
  
Huh: No not my head, I need my head to come up wit the next chappie! *runs away screaming*... *runs back* Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks for the review! ^_^*runs away again*  
  
Elcy Name: Hmm, good question. I never thought of that before, I hate questions that require thought. LOL. Anyways I think that the reason Rei said anytime was because he probably meant anytime as long as it was after sunset. Ur right vamps can't really go out in the sunlight. Thanks 4 the review!  
  
Lady AA-Chan: I kno I was evil ending it there, but hey the more suspenseful the more exciting don't ya think? ^_^ Hmm, I like ur question. Worried about Rei, huh? *suddenly sounds like Mr. Burns* Excellent! Kai: Silverstorms, that was freaky. Never do that again. Silverstorms: sworry! Anywho I can't really say if something bad is gonna happen to Rei, but I can give you a clue, okay here goes: The clue is that Lei has still not forgiven Kai for leaving him and he'll do whatever it takes to get him back! He will not let *anyone* *cough cough REI cough cough* stand in his way! Hope that clue was helpful, if not keep reading. Thanks for the review, and the cake! Me love vanilla! Hehe! ^_^  
  
Me+ray: Please don't be upset if I start updating even later than usual. It's not my fault this time. My mother has banned me from the computer because of my idiot brother! He's always downloading games off the net and it drives my mom nuts, so she decided to punish my brother, and also me and my sis, and we didn't even do anything! Anyways thanks for the review, and opinion. I'll do my best to update faster but it's practically impossible right now. Enjoy this chappie! It may be the last for a while.  
  
LadySilverDragon: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it lots!  
  
Chibi Kitty: Thanks 4 reviewing. I'd really like to update faster but unfortunately like I said to Me+ray, my updates may slow down dramatically for the next few weeks because my mother banned my brother, sister and me off the computers. (My brother plays too many games on them and my mom punished *all* of us! Fair huh?) Anyway enjoy the next chappie!  
  
Okay now onto the fic:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of its characters, but I do own any unrecognizable characters, which unfortunately are not up for grabs, sorry.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Broken Promises  
  
Slowly Kai opened them, and amber met crimson. "Rei," Kai said quietly, "we need to talk." Rei nodded and sat down beside him. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Um...Kai," began Rei, desperate to get the conversation going. "I'm sorry for leaving you back there at the Banquet hall," Kai said finally. According to Rei that was completely uncalled for, and he blushed slightly. "Kai, it's alright..." he tried to reassured the older vampire. "No it's not alright!" Kai cut him off once again. "It was very irresponsible of me. It's my job to look out for you. I can't just go stomping away every time you piss me off."  
  
"But you wouldn't have been angry in the first place, if I hadn't refused to kill that woman. You were right to do it. She could of called the police and then I wouldn't have known what to..." "No Rei," Kai said quietly. "I was wrong to force you to kill if you really don't feel comfortable doing it. You're new to all this and it was wrong of me to expect so much from you so soon. So... I ask for your forgiveness," Kai said with a sigh. "Please say yes, Rei. I'm really sorry for what I did, and I care about you too much to lose you over something like this. You're all I've got." Kai had never begged for anything in his entire life, and it felt kind of awkward to be doing it now, but if he got Rei's forgiveness, then begging would surely be worth it.  
  
"Kai," Rei began, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kai had just told him he cared about him too much to lose him. That was what Rei had secretly wanted to hear for a long time, that he was appreciated. Rei turned his gaze to Kai, who was staring at the floor twiddling his thumps together, and looking ready to hear bad news. "Of course I'll forgive you, Kai," Rei told him. "You're all I got too." Kai's head jerked up at once, "really?" he gasped. "You'll forgive me?" he asked excitedly, resembling a young boy who had just received a new toy. Rei giggled a bit, "course I will." "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry," Kai said again, pulling Rei into a strong hug, Rei hugged him back, content to be in the arms of someone he truly cared about. And who cared about him.  
  
Kai pulled away from Rei far enough so that they sat face to face. "You're so bijin," he said quietly, caressing Rei's cheek. "Arigatou," Rei said meekly, his cheeks now had a hint of pink in them. He looked so cute that way, and that drove Kai over the edge. Kai could no longer resist Rei's soft pink lips, and he leaned down and captured Rei's lips in a bruising kiss. Rei melted into the kiss, as Kai pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Time seemed to stop for these two lovers as they kissed and cuddled. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other from a lack of air, but Kai recovered before Rei and pulled the tired raven-haired beauty into another strong embrace, allowing Rei to rest on his chiseled chest. They lay there in silence, just enjoying the others company.  
  
"I could stay like this with you forever, just lying here at peace and together," Kai whispered dreamily into Rei's ear. Rei blushed and nodded, "Yeah I feel the same way," he whispered back softly. Slowly Rei rolled off of him, and sat up, his face suddenly looking very serious. "Um... Kai can I ask you something?" he inquired. "Uh...sure," Kai said sitting up as well, not at all liking the tone of Rei's voice. "Sorry if this question ruins the moment, but...nothing lasts forever, not even us vampires. So...when we do die, where d-do you think our souls will go? Our lives are full of way too much darkness, and we've seen and done too much evil to go to heaven, d-do think all vampires are condemned hell, no matter what?"  
  
"I...I honestly don't know Rei," the crimson-eyed vampire said, running a hand through his now ruffled hair. "If you ask some vampires they'll tell you that their lives are Hell on Earth already. But I really don't want to think about death, especially not now because, when I'm with you...I feel so...Alive!" "That's really sweet Kai," Rei said, smiling in spite of himself, he had no idea that Kai could be this romantic. "No sweeter than you, love. Now get some sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Kai said, gently caressing Rei's cheek. "We do?" the raven-haired vampire asked, slightly stunned. "What's so special about tomorrow, Kai?" "Goodnight, Rei," Kai grinned, kissing him on the forehead, before lying down, his back facing Rei. "Fine be that way," Rei pouted, crossing his arms at Kai's supposedly sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"Oh come here you," Kai said, taking a now giggling Rei into his arms. "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see it. Now, get some rest," he said softly, resting his head in Rei's dark silky hair. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Kai. I-I love you." "Love you more," was the last words Rei heard before he drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The next day Kai surprised me with a three week cruise to the Caribbean," the raven-haired vampire explained. "After awhile, all I was use to seeing was a blackish-mauve, starry sky, it was hard to believe that the sky could actually be any other color throughout the day," Rei continued. "For awhile I was completely convinced that we -vampires- were the only ones. I was so use to being a vampire that it was hard to believe that I was *ever* human. Kai was right, I did come around, but I kept all my morals about killing humans - and when I did this I could tell it irritated him but he accepted my decisions all the same."  
  
"So," began Christopher Matthews. "Exactly when were you two suppose to go to Lei's theater again?"  
  
"The first Friday of the next month," Rei informed him. "Which was actually a couple of days after we came back from our cruise."  
  
"Oh," said the reporter. "I see," he said as he continued to jot down information.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up one morning only to discover that he was still in warm embrace of a sleeping Kai. (Kai looks so much more peaceful in his sleep) Rei thought to himself. Rei couldn't resist the urge to reach up and touch the face of his sleeping prince. Slowly Rei ran his fingers over Kai's pouted lips. (Tempting, I must admit.) Rei thought to himself. (I wonder if I could...just...maybe give him a little...) Careful not to wake up the sleeping vampire, Rei brushed his lips over Kai's. He began to pull away when suddenly those lips, captured his in a gentle passionate kiss. Rei was frozen in shock for a moment, but almost immediately kissed back. Making sure not break the kiss, Kai flipped Rei over so that he was on top of the raven-haired vampire, in a more dominate position. He deepened the kiss, and in painfully slow movements, Kai began to grind their hips together, sending an all-too-familiar-warmth to Rei's nether region, making him moan in Kai's mouth. Finally they parted, struggling to catch their breath.  
  
"You...weren't suppose...to be awake," Rei breathed, his cheeks flushed. "Oops," Kai smirked, "my bad. But I could just as easily say that you were not suppose to be kissing me without my knowledge." Rei grinned sheepishly, and Kai smiled back, he then stretched and sat up. "Hey!" Rei began to protest before he was cut off. "Go wash up and I'll be right back," Kai ordered, as he strolled toward the bedroom door. "Uh...OK," Rei said slowly. Still very suspicious, but not in the mood to argue, Rei made his way into the washroom. After relieving himself and washing up, Rei reentered Kai's brilliant sized room. Rei's jaw dropped at the sight before him.  
  
Kai was sprawled out on his bed, clad in nothing but his black, silk boxers. Dozens of desserts sat in small plates surrounding him. Kai grinned at Rei's reaction, "hungry Rei," he asked huskily, he was panting heavily. "Hungry," Rei said in a low voice. "I'm starving," he smirked in a low, seductive voice. Kai watched in anticipation as Rei strolled up to the bed. He crawled slowly unto the bed, and made like he was heading for Kai before quickly, changing his course and heading towards a plate of junk food, where he sat just about to pop a candy into his mouth. That is until Kai tackled him, pinning him underneath his heavier body.  
  
"When I asked you if you were hungry, I kinda meant are you hungry...for me," Kai whispered, as he began kissing down Rei's neck. "Oh!" Rei said as if he had had no idea. "Well then," he said in a low voice, as he began tracing circles on Kai's bare chest. "In that case the answer is...no. I'm no that hungry for you," he said simply, breaking out of Kai's hold and going back to the food. He quickly began digging into everything. "Hey!" Kai pouted, pretending to be crushed. "That was mean of you!" Rei just grinned and continued to eat at breakneck speed. Kai gawked at him for a moment, "uh...Rei, slow down man, you're gonna get a stomachache," he warned. But his warning fell upon deaf ears. "Sorry...Kai...it's just that I haven't had this stuff...in such a long...time," Rei explained between bites. Kai grinned, "you didn't have to give up you're favorite foods when you become a vampire, you just had to make human blood a large part of your natural diet." "Oh now you tell me," Rei frowned as he watched Kai bite into a chocolate donut.  
  
~*~  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
The two young vampires were laying on their backs in Kai's bed, moaning in pain. They had eaten so much junk food that morning. "Which idiot's idea was it for us to have all that cake and candy for breakfast?" Kai growled weakly, he glanced over at Rei, expecting answer. "I believe it was your idea, Kai," Rei informed him. "Oh yeah," came Kai's only answer. Rei rolled over so that he was now laying on his front, "Kai, can I ask you something?" Kai moved to lie on his front as well. "Rei," he began in a bored tone. "If I say yes, you'll ask your question, if I say no you'll *still* ask you're question, so my answer really doesn't ma..." "Who made me what I am?" Rei cut him off. "That's a tough one," Kai said sarcastically. "Hmm...could it have been me? I really and honestly can't remember."  
  
"Yeah, obviously, you made me," said Rei, rolling his amber eyes. "But who made us? *All* of us? Who-who was the first of our kind? Who started everything?" "Man! You should be a philosopher with the kind of questions you ask," Kai informed him. "Sorry to say, but I don't have the answers you seek." "But surely you must know something? Anything at all?" Rei persisted. "WHY?" Kai snapped suddenly. "Why must I have all the answers? Do you?" Rei looked extremely taken back, (Talk about mood swings). Kai suddenly realized that he had lashed out at poor Rei, "uh...sorry Rei, it's just that, well, I've never really had the chance to learn much about our kind. I wasn't taught anything by anyone." "But what about your maker, didn't he or she tell you anything?" Rei asked him. Kai sighed, "no, I wish though. But I'm not as fortunate as you. I didn't really have a real maker. I was attacked one night and left for dead. But miraculously I survived, and left Russia to travel the world in search of others like myself."  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I had no idea," Rei apologized. "And I never knew you were from Russia!" "Yeah," Kai sighed. "Well, now you know." Rei nodded. "So, I guess you and I will just have to find out the answers to our questions together, huh?" Rei suggested looking over at Kai. "Guess, so," came Kai's rough answer, as he absentmindedly began pulling loose threads from the silk sheets. "You all right?" Rei asked, peering anxiously into Kai's face. "Yeah, I'm all right," Kai answered. "But I doubt you'll be." "What do you mean you doubt I'll be?" Rei questioned him. "Do you know what's happening tonight?" Kai asked him coldly. Rei blinked and shook his head. "No," he said finally.  
  
"You have no idea?" Kai raised an eyebrow, and looked at him. "Uh...another banquet hall?" Rei guessed. "No," Kai said as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out two tickets. He then walked back to the bed, to join Rei. "Tonight we're going to Lei's theater, it's the first Friday of this month remember?" "D-do we have to?" was the raven-haired boy's less than enthusiastic answer. "No," Kai began. "We don't. But I heard that all the vampires in town are gonna be there. Something is differently gonna be goin' down tonight. Aren't you just a tad bit curious?" Kai questioned Rei. "...no," was Rei's hesitant answer.  
  
"Rei, to be completely honest, I also want to go, to get revenge," Kai admitted. "Huh?" Rei gasped. "Lei's responsible for your parents death, for your pain and heartache, for all the suffering you've been through and have yet to go through. He'll pay for your anguish with his dear life." Kai vowed. "No," Rei said at once. "Killing him won't bring my parents back, and besides even if you did kill him what would his cult do? They'd most likely come after you," Rei told him. "Maybe so," said Kai, "but it would be worth it. I'm not just doing it for you but for everyone he's ever hurt." "I still say it's a bad idea. It's too risky, please Kai," said Rei sitting up. "Please don't do this."  
  
Kai rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance, "Kai promise me!" Rei demanded. "Yeah, yeah I promise," Kai grumbled hastily. "Good," said Rei with a satisfied smile. But little did he know that Kai had been crossing his fingers. (Lei *will* pay for what he's done to you Rei, I'll make sure of it!) was Kai's last thoughts before they began to prepare for tonight.  
  
I apologize a thousand times if this chapter was kinda...well... weird. I was sorta on a sugar high when I wrote this chappie, can u tell? Anyway, this fic was not really suppose to be this long. Seriously, I was planning on ending it ages ago, however things didn't quite work out the way I expected it to. But I'm like 99.9% certain that this fic should be finished by about chapter 20 or less.  
  
Kai: Rrrrrright  
  
Silverstorms: I'm serious  
  
Kai: I'm sure you are  
  
Silverstorms: Grrr! Anyways read and review please! And questions and comments are always welcomed too! ^_^  
  
*Silverstorms runs around like a maniac saying: "I just realized that I'll never be 13 again in my entire life!!!"*  
  
Kai: Silverstorms! What the *hell* is wrong with you?  
  
*Silverstorms stops running*  
  
Silverstorms: So many things Kai...so many things  
  
CHOW!!!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	14. The Meeting

Keisan: I completely agree wit u, Kai *was* mean at the end of the chappie. Talk about being unfaithful, but hey he was always the rebellious one. Plus he just wants to help Rei. (Even if Rei doesn't want his help.) Oh and about Kai and Takao meeting up, I think you'll be pleased by this chapter. I can definitely promise you that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady AA-Chan: First of all, I'd like to say, thanks for telling me that, I feel somewhat normal. Yeah! ^_^ Anywho I absolutely agree with you about Rei and Kai, they *are* finally a couple. It would be a shame for anything to happen to them. I can't exactly say if anything will happen to them, but pray for them just in case. Thanks so much for reviewing! That cake was sooo yummy! ^_^  
  
Me+ray: Yeah, I was kind of hungry! Oh, and ur very welcome, it was no prob really, thanks 4 reviewing.  
  
Rei35: Thanks for the review, I promise I'll do my best to keep the chapters comin!  
  
Huh: First off u are very welcome, as I said to some of the others it was really no problem! ^_^ Can u please tell Kai to keep his blue hair? It's real kewl! Oh, I gotta thank you for putting me on ur favorite authors list and I also gotta thank you 4 dedicating a fic to me. I don't think anyone's ever done that 4 me before, and I must say I'm honored, and I'll definitely try to check it out! Thanks 4 the review! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Ruriko Minamino: Oh...My...Goodness! Did Kai really say 'man' one too many times? From now on Kai, nor anyone else will overuse that word. Good thing you caught that flaw, but as I said before I *was* high on sugar! Anywho thanks for the review, keep at it! ^_^  
  
HellFenix: Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for the support. I feel better knowing I'm not the only one being banned from my computer! I can't exactly answer ur question yet, you'll have to keep reading. ^_^ My ban's really not over I actually snuck on to update this chapter, but as long as I update that's what counts, right? Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Thanks so much to anyone else who reviewed, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for...here's chapter 15!  
  
Disclaimer: If u want the disclaimer go back a few chapters, it's there somewhere...  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:): (A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 14: The Meeting  
  
After hours of going through their exceedingly large wardrobes Kai and Rei finally managed to pick out clothing for that night. Rei was dressed in white leather pants and a silk white blouse, his white attire made him look angelic. Kai however, contrary to Rei's white outfit was clad in black leather pants and a black silk shirt.  
  
Kai stood in front of his dresser staring at himself in the mirror as he sprayed on some of his favorite Axe Deodorant spary. Kai pretended he didn't notice Rei's quick glances at him, as he sat on the edge of Kai's four-poster bed, but finally it got to him. "Rei what is it?" he demanded, glaring at Rei through the mirror. "Uh," began Rei, looking slightly startled. "I-it's nothing important," he sighed as if defeated, his gaze lowering to the ground.  
  
Kai spun around, leaning against his dresser, his arms crossed over his chest. "If it was nothing then you wouldn't be worried about it," he stated. "So spit it out already." "Well," began the raven-haired vampire. "It's just that I've been...well...having," "Second thoughts," Kai finished for him. Rei made a small noise in the back of his thoart that indicated that Kai was correct, and he hung his head in shame. Kai groaned in annoyance and moved to sit down beside Rei. He draped his arm over Rei's shoulder pulling him in closer. "Rei," he began, his lips almost against Rei's ear. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what," he vowed.  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you," Rei confessed. "I don't want to lose you to your ex, Lei." Kai burst out in laughter. "Gee, thanks a lot for laughing at my anxiety," Rei growled. "I-I'm sorry," Kai apologized, still struggling to suppress his laughter. "It's just that I'm surprised that this was all you were worried about. For a minute there I actually thought it was something important." "It's important to me, Kai," Rei told him, in a voice that held no laughter whatsoever. "What if you forgive each other for what happened in the past and decide to get back together?" he inquired, fretfully.  
  
Kai snorted at the suggestion, "not likely," he stated. But Rei didn't seem too convinced. "Seriously, Kai what if you really did fall in love with him again, and you found out that you liked him better than me?" "Hmm," Kai said, as if deep in thought. "Can I get back to you on that?" he joked. "KAI!" Rei cried, pushing him away in anger, but smiling in spite of himself. "That was *not* funny," Rei warned. "Must be if I managed to make you smile," the crimson-eyed vampire smirked, and Rei couldn't help the all- to-present smile playing across his lips.  
  
"Rei, you're really pale," Kai said suddenly. "Have you drank any blood lately?" Rei bit his bottom lip, avoiding Kai's inquiring gaze. "Y-yeah," he answered hesitantly. "What I meant was have you drank any *human* blood lately?" the crimson-eyed vampire elaborated, his dark eyes narrowing. "Yes..." was Rei's answer. "I don't believe you," Kai said automatically, and he seemed angry. "I can tell you're lying, and you really shouldn't be. Because only you will suffer in the end if you don't nourish your body." "How-how did you know I was...lying?" Rei asked, finally looking at Kai, his golden eyes were wide with curiosity. "How you ask? Simple. When a vampire is lacking blood, their bodies feel cold to the touch, and their skin can appear really pasty, like yours looks right now," Kai said plainly, as he reached up to stroke Rei's face. "You need blood. Human blood. We'll get you some tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
That night Kai and Rei rolled up to the theatre in a sexy black Porsche. "Whoa!" Rei exclaimed, as he pressed his face against the car window on the passenger's side. "This place is packed!" he said eyeing the many people as they entered the theatre. Kai said nothing, and didn't even look up when Rei had described the amount of people there. He kept his cold crimson eyes on road, as he struggled to find them a convenient parking space.  
  
Kai's silence continued as he stepped out of the car, and walked over to the other side to open the door for Rei. Together they walked up to the theatre doors, which were currently surrounded by a thunderous crowd of eager men and women dressed in their most fashionable and expensive attire. Men in their best suits, and women wearing dresses draped in only the rarest of jewels. Immediately upon reaching the line in front of the doors, Rei perceived that the crowd was all human, even the security men that were struggling in a fruitless attempt to keep the large crowd at bay were human, and Rei vaguely wondered if he and Kai had come to the right place.  
  
"Kai," the amber-eyed vampire whispered to him. "This line is so long, and were at the very end of it, we'll never get good seats now." Kai was about to respond when a loud voice interrupted him. "REI! KAI! OVER HERE YOU GUYS!" Rei heard the loud eager voice say. Rei had a hunch of whom that voice belonged to and his eyes wandered to where the sound had come from. Sure enough there stood Takao and Max waving to him from a spot near the front of the line. Rei immediately began to wonder why he hadn't sensed their presence before, after all they were vampires, but he quickly shrugged it off. "COME ON! WE'LL LET YOU GO IN FRONT OF US!" Takao called out, needlessly loud causing people to stare. "Could he be any louder?" Rei groaned, under his breath, his face in his hands just as any mortal would be if they were stressed or embarrassed.  
  
"Who is he anyway, where do you know him from?" Kai demanded, already eyeing Takao with dislike. "He's my friend," Rei said in a small voice that was foreign to him. "I met him a few weeks ago." "Should've known," Kai stated coldly. "Count on you to pick out the most annoying of friends." "KAI! REI! COME ON YOU GUYS! MAXIE AND I ARE LETTING YOU CUT IN LINE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Takao's voice called out again. "He's not so bad when you get to know him," the raven-haired vampire informed Kai, who merely looked away in disbelief, and Rei thought he saw Kai roll his eyes. Taking Kai's hand in his own, Rei dragged him towards his friends.  
  
"Thanks for the spot you guys!" Rei told them, happily. "No prob," Max said grinning. "Uh....hope you don't mind me asking," began Rei turning to Takao. "But, I thought you weren't coming. I mean after what happened to Tala and..." "I know," Takao said rather hastily. "I wasn't going to come originally, but Max talked me into it. Said there was going to an after- party for vampires only after the play is over and we're invited!" "Why is there going to be a party afterwards? Is there always one?" Rei asked him. "No," Max answered, dusting invisible dust off his black suit. "It's the theatre's fifth anniversary, so Lei's throwing a huge party." Rei nodded in understanding. Takao was about to speak when Kai tapped him on the shoulder. Takao gazed blankly at him. "We're next," Kai said simply. Takao stared stupefied for a moment, before turning around only to realize that they were next in line.  
  
The theatre was by invitation only and the doorman inspected their tickets for the better part of a minute before finally allowing them access to the theatre. They proceeded to enter the theatre; the name of the theatre -La Nuit Des Vampires- was proudly spelt out on a gold plate above the theatre doors. Upon entering, Rei and the others immediately noticed a drop in temperature. They stood in a spacious circular foyer, which was dimly lit by the torches that hung along the brick walls.  
  
"I've been in here countless times in the past and this place still manages to give me the creeps," Max confessed, inching closer to Takao. "Ditto," the navy-haired boy agreed. "It's not that bad, you guys," Rei said gazing around, but Kai noticed that his pastel-colored skin was looking paler than usual. Max stared ahead watching as people filed through the large opened doors of the auditorium. "We don't want to be late so...shall we get going," the golden-haired boy offered, they others nodded and made their way towards the room. A middle-aged man in a red-colored uniform, pushed through the crowd and toward them, pointing to them to their seats, which were up the stairs, in a box, one of the best seats in the house. The entire stage was visible from there.  
  
Just as the four young vampires were seated in the expensive, red cushiony chairs, the strong aroma of food wafted through the air. Takao responded by jumping up from his seat, "I SMELL POPCORN!" he announced, so loudly that some of the audience actually turned to stare. Rei and Kai watched as Max sank lower into his seat, next to Takao's, groaning, his face deeply reddened from embarrassment. "Takao," he whispered softly. "If you want something to eat, we'll go get some but just...keep your voice down ok?" "ALRIGHT!" Takao agreed. "Let's go you two," he said turning to Rei and Kai who hesitated.  
  
"We'll, stay here," Kai spoke up, he handed Max a few twenty-dollar bills not trusting Takao with them. Max gaped openmouthed for a moment at the amount of money he hand just been given, until Kai spoke once more. "I'll have a cup of Scotch and a small popcorn," he announced. "Do you want anything," Kai asked the raven-haired teen that seemed fairly quiet, and distracted lately. "I'll just have a glass of red wine," he said in a whisper. "You two can keep the change," Kai told Takao and Max, who looked at each other in shock but then smiled. "Thanks!" said Takao. "We'll be right back," he promised before he and Max left the auditorium. "Take your time, and break a leg!" Kai called after Takao's retreating form.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kai asked Rei when as soon as the others left. "Yeah, I'm fine," Rei answered meekly. "Really?" said Kai. "Because you seem kind of...distant." "I'm just thinking that's all," Rei said trying to reassure Kai, but in the back of his mind Rei couldn't help but remind himself that tonight he would finally see the person responsible for his parents death...Lei.  
  
That was chapter 15, hope u enjoyed it! And yeah, I kno ur probably pretty pissed about me ending it here, but hey I'm in a hurry! Anyway, I can't think of much to say except that I WENT BACK-TO-SCHOOL SHOPPING YESTERDAY! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! What is the world coming to? Why is the summer ending so fast! *runs away screaming, while zombie teachers come after Silverstorms with homework*  
  
*Kai stares after them* Kai: that...was weird, anyway r/r please! Chow people!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	15. A Cruel Fate

Silverstorms: Hello my fellow and potential readers, I have returned to give you the next chapter to our beloved fic 'Interview With A Vampire'  
  
Kai: Took u long enough to update, go ahead and give them ur excuse for taking so long  
  
Silverstorms: Okay Kai first off, I'm not gonna give my readers an 'excuse' for my delayed updates. It's a known fact that I'm currently banned from my computer, but my mom hasn't really said anything about it lately. Maybe it's just me, but I think she's forgotten that she banned me from my computer in the first place! ^_^  
  
Kai: Great! If she's forgotten then that means only one thing...  
  
Silverstorms: And what's that?  
  
Kai: I'll have to go remind her! *Runs off yelling 'Mom! I want to tell u something!'*  
  
Silverstorms: U little runt! Get back here! I've got to go people so enjoy the chapter! *runs off chasing Kai*  
  
Responses:  
  
^ ^( ): Good question, I based this fic on the first season, which in my opinion is the better of the two seasons by far. I just think that everyone looks way too young in season 2, like their 8 years old or something. Just my opinion, anywho thanks for reviewing, enjoy this chappie!  
  
Mistress Of Anime: Though this isn't supposed to be a humorous fic, I try to add a bit of humor to lighten the mood sometimes! Glad u like it. You went Back 2 Skool shopping to? Yeah! I'm not alone! I totally agree foldable rulers ROCK! I'll have to get me one of those! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Lady AA-Chan: I did actually! I got this wicked black and bluish-silver backpack that actually comes with a whole bunch of snacks in it (weird I kno), and I got a whole bunch of school supplies, and um...oh yeah an awesome new cell phone 4 highschool. Oh! And for clothes I did find a lot of kewl stuff, including these wicked ass cargo pants! I can't get over them, so cool! Just awesome! Sorry I got a bit hyper there, anywayz about the fic: I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad happens to Rei and Kai, but I can't make any promises, it's really tempting! Thanks so much 4 reviewing, and thanks for wishing me good luck, u can never have 2 much of that! Enjoy this chappie!  
  
HellFenix: Patience my child, patience is key. Sorry, I couldn't help but say that. Anywho Kai and Rei are finally in Lei's theater so I'm sure he'll turn up soon! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chappie!  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, luv u all! Now 4 the moment you've all been waiting for! Dun Dun Dun...I present to you, Chapter 15!  
  
Disclaimer: You kno what the disclaimer is suppose to say, right? Good so that means I don't have to say it! And if u still don't kno what it's suppose to say then...ur weird.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 15: A Cruel Fate  
  
A vampire in a long, black leather trench coat walked up to the auditorium doors, greeting people as they entered, and shaking their hands. People really seemed to have a deep respect for him, and were flattered that he was actually speaking to them. A beautiful young red-haired azure-eyed woman, whose young son had similar physical characteristics, was currently talking to him, her eight-year old son stood fidgeting impatiently beside her.  
  
"Mr. Lei sir," began the woman. "I love all of your work, it's pure genius. You're such a talented person!" "Go on," Lei smirked. "No, I'm serious, continue to flatter me," he told her after a moment of silence. "You're a screenwriter, an actor, a successful business man, and the manager of this theater," the woman continued. "Plus you've won twelve awards for 'Most Creative Storylines,' 'Best Costume Designs,' and 'Most Realistic Illusions' all in the span of only 5 years. Surely, you must be very proud of yourself?" "Well, I do try," Lei sighed, staring at the fingernails on his left hand, composedly. "Being a real live vampire must be *really* awesome," the young boy piped up, his gorgeous blue eyes glistening. Both Lei and the woman turned to him. His mother looked as though she had temporarily forgot his was even there. "Um...Daniel, sweetheart," she said softly to him, kneeling down so that she could look him in the eyes. "Mr. Lei is not a real vampire, he only pretends to be one in his plays."  
  
"No! He's real!" her son insisted, he turned to the slightly amused Lei. "I wish I could be a vampire, just like you." "Do you really?" the dark-haired vampire asked forebodingly. The young red-haired boy nodded eagerly. "Meet me after the play...and I'll see what I can do," Lei told him, in a low and dangerous voice. The woman looked alarmed by this, "I-I really don't think so, but thanks anyway," she said hastily, grabbing the upper arm of her now disappointed son and leading him into the auditorium to find a seat. Lei stared after them, glaring. "Foolish human. Didn't even realize what kind of opportunity her child missed out on," he said shaking his head. "No such thing as vampires? Is that the type of crap adult humans fill the minds of their young with? Mortals, what feeble minded creatures."  
  
~*~  
  
"Were we fast or what?" Takao grinned, walking back to his seat carry food, and sure enough popcorn was among them. "I got you guys what you wanted," Max told Rei and Kai as he handed them their food. "Thanks a lot," Rei said appreciatively, as Max handed him red wine in a small wine glass. "Yeah, thanks," the crimson-eyed vampire told Max, as he received his order as well. Just as Max and Takao returned to their seats, (which were on Rei's left) the large stage in front of them lit up, the long crimson curtains separated, and a pink-haired vampire dressed in a long black flowing dress, with a plunging neckline strolled onto the stage. She stopped before the microphone, clearing her throat loudly to catch the attention of the audience. "Good evening everyone," she began. "My name is Mariah," she continued. At the mention of her name Kai's head turned, "I can't believe that bitch is here!" he growled.  
  
"Kai, who is she?" Rei leaned over and whispered him. "Lei's sad excuse for a girlfriend, I heard he found her at some strip joint," Kai whispered back. "That would explain why she seems so slutty up there, and so comfortable being on stage," Rei said softly, and Kai looked at him in mild surprise because of his uncharacteristic comment before smirking. "Welcome to our theatre 'La Nuit Des Vampires' fifth anniversary, we hope to have many more to come," Mariah continued. "Tonight's production will commence in five minutes, so if you'd like to purchase food or beverages please do so now, and not during the play as it would be very disruptive to both the cast and the audience. Thank you," and with that the annoying pink-haired vampire strutted off the stage, while some members of the audience hurried for a last chance to purchase food.  
  
"I billy ront rike rat manara gurl," Takao stated as he continued to cram nachos down his mouth, Kai stared at him in utter disgust. "What was that, Takao?" Rei asked him uncertainly. "I waid rat," he swallowed. "I said that I really don't like that Mariah girl." "Oh," Rei realized. "Stay away from her at all costs, even at the after party try to avoid her," Kai told him simply. "She's dangerous." "She didn't look so dangerous to me," Rei told him. "Really?" asked Kai. "Really," Rei answered him. Kai leaned in close to Rei, studying him with his crimson eyes, "do you remember the night that you were attacked and passed out in the allies?" he asked Rei, his brilliant crimson-colored eyes still piercing deep into Rei's. Rei nodded, "That's a night I'll never forget, it was the same night I met you. What about it?" "Well," began Kai. "Mariah was the one responsible for planning that attack and ambush against you. Apparently she wanted to sacrifice you to Lei, in order to show her affection for him," Kai explained, the little color that remained in Rei's face drained and he looked rather anxious.  
  
Suddenly the auditorium went very dark; the only thing visible in the room was the large stage, which was lit up by eerie silver lights. The curtains separated once again, a large number of cast members currently stood on the stage. A person dressed in a long, gray hooded robe that covered their body completely walked up to the microphone. "Let the play commence," came a male's voice from under the cloak and he threw his arms up in the air. The audience appalled, and cheered loudly. Suddenly the room went pitch-black. The audience was dumbfounded, hadn't the man in the hooded robe said the play had finally begun? Their question was soon answered when the lights lit up once again and the stage no longer looked like an ordinary stage.  
  
Instead it appeared to be a dark and dense forest. The moon shining overhead above the treetops. Through the trees a sparkling river could be seen. And though this extremely realistic world appeared beautiful, it also had the aura of a dangerous and evil presence. The audience applauded loudly at the spectacle before them. Just then the auditorium dramatically dropped in temperature, and a dark figure moved swiftly through the trees, and onto the stage, it did this so quickly that some of the audience gasped. It appeared to be a very tall person under a black hooded cloak; only it was currently holding a long stick with a lengthy blade at the end, which made it look as though it was suppose to be some sort of Grim Reaper "I AM OBLITERATION! I AM ANNIHALATION! I AM THE CAUSE OF MISERY!" announced the hooded man, under the cloak, his voice echoing throughout the silent auditorium. "I AM DEATH! I come seeking out everything and anything that breathes. I am evil! I am wicked! No living creature is safe from my wrath, not you, nor your loved ones. NOBODY! I am merciless and crude, and I am destruction!" A loud crash of thunder could be heard tearing through the forest skies, just as he finished his speech, and a downpour started on the stage, the crowd was clearly impressed.  
  
The way the Grim Reaper had said those words sent chills down Rei's spine and he shivered. The Grim Reaper's words sounded so believable and the way the room just became colder when he appeared on stage still managed to blow Rei's mind, freaked him out, yet intrigued and enticed him all the same. Rei was still getting over the first act, when a small group of vampires (three males, and two females) walked onto the stage, they were all dressed in black outfits which contrasted their pale skin magnificently. Rei could see that one of the male vampires were dragging a human female by her upper arm, she was trying desperately to escape his grasp but was ultimately powerless against the much stronger vampire, and he threw her down on her knees on the stage, facing the audience, the stage lights blinding her.  
  
Rei could see that she was a very beautiful young woman, too beautiful almost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raven-haired vampire sighed, his head resting on his arm, which he had placed on the arm of his chair. Rei's eyes looked unfocused, his crimson- colored lips were slack, and some of his fangs were visible. "She was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen," Rei said after a moment. "And somehow she reminded me of my mother, she was very beautiful as well," Rei spoke softly, and the reporter nodded. "The woman, that was on stage," said the reporter quietly. "What did she look like?" Rei closed his eyes as if trying to picture her, and Christopher Matthews waited, finally the vampire spoke. "She had deep cerulean eyes, but they appeared distressed and troubled. She had long and gorgeous golden hair, like that of an angel. She had a slim figure, and her skin was so flawless, so soft. She had beautiful petal-pink skin, not pale and white like mine..." Rei's voice trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The golden-haired woman was clad in a long white dress that made her appear all the more innocent and afraid. "Please," she begged softly. "Please, d- don't kill me. I don't want to die..." The shortest of the male vampires chuckled, and Rei recognized him straight away. Kevin. "Did you hear what she just said?" Kevin asked grinning at a brunette-haired vampire. "She says she *doesn't* want to die!" "Nobody, *wants* to die, but it's a fate all mortals must share," the brunette-haired vampire sighed as he circled around the frightened woman. "Nobody wants to die," he said again. "But death is merciless and cruel. We don't decide when we are ready to die, death decides when it's ready for us," the vampire continued, as walked up to the woman. "But, death can't be ready for me," the woman protested. "Not yet, I have so much more time on Earth, I'm no ready to go. Not yet, I'm too young, so much time," the woman's voice trailed off and a whimper escaped her lips.  
  
"How dare you say you're too young," Kevin snarled. "Thousands of small children die each year, of sickness, disease, murder. And those children are much younger than you. Shame on you for saying you're too young. You're twenty years old, those children would have loved to live as long as you did. But no, they died at young tender ages, one, two, three, four. How dare you beg for more time on Earth, don't you think those children would have wanted more time?" He growled, the golden-haired woman bit her lip. Kevin had purposely confused her. If she said she was too young to die, he would tell her that she deserve to die, because thousands of children died a year and she was being selfish for begging for her life, when they would have wanted theirs. But if she accepted that perhaps Kevin was right, he and the other vampires would surely kill her.  
  
"Please just leave me alone," she begged, backing away from the brunette- haired vampire only to bump into another vampire, soon many vampires were closing in on the woman who was shaking violently and crying. "Someone, please help me, please!" she shrieked turning to the audience, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Rei sat at the edge of his seat, his blood boiling, his hands clenched tightly into fists, he could honestly say that he hated Kevin. Kai immediately took notice upon the fact that Rei was looking very tense, "Rei relax," he told him quietly. "How can I!" the raven-haired vampire demanded, and Kai looked taken back by Rei's outraged tone of voice. "I don't understand. Why isn't anyone helping that woman? Why is everyone just watching?" Rei asked desperately. "Because the audience doesn't know that it's real, they think its all part of the play," Kai explained. "But, what about the vampires in the audience, they know it's real, can't they help her?" Rei inquired sounding almost hysterical. "No," Kai answered. "They sit back and let this kind of thing happen all the time, and even if they did want to help, they wouldn't be able to," Kai continued. "Because it's strictly forbidden to interrupt the plays in this theatre in anyway." "Oh," Rei said softly, he never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
The vampires continued to encircle the shaking woman, but just then a person clad in a long gray hooded cloak, which covered their face, walked onto the stage. "Release the young woman now!" a male's voice boomed from under the cloak. Obediently, the group of vampires stepped away from her. The male under the cloak threw it to the floor, he was now clad in dark leather pants and a black top, a red and black cape with a flipped up collar flowed nicely behind him. His long and handsome black hair was tide in a loose ponytail, and his exotic tawny-colored eyes were cold and indifferent. He had a dangerous charm about him and he had a tremendous resemblance to a traditional vampire.  
  
"I-is that..." began Rei. "Lei?" Takao said through a mouth full of food. "Yeah, it is." Lei walked coolly up to the woman. "Please don't hurt m..." the woman began before she was silenced by Lei's finger against her lips. "Shh, quiet little one," he hissed, his eyes locked with hers and she automatically relaxed, as if in a trance. "It's always an easy task to control the simple mind of a human," Lei laughed bitterly. With one quick movement Lei had unfastened her pure white dress and it dropped to the floor, leaving her naked. The audience gasped and some of the men in the audience leaned forward in their seats.  
  
Lei's eyes wandered quickly down her body, he then put his arms around her, pressing his body hard against hers, and shielding her exposed flesh from gawking eyes. He then sank his teeth into her throat and fed from her until she went limp and fell unconscious in his arms. Lei carried her to another vampire who left the stage with her in order to finish the job, the others following eagerly. A catchy closing song filled the auditorium, and virtual firework displays lit up the stage as the curtains began to close; the audience gave the play a standing ovation before filing out of the auditorium. However, the few vampires in the audience remained seated, including Rei and his crew.  
  
Rei couldn't believe what had just happened, he had finally seen his parents' murderer and couldn't deny the fact that he felt cold towards him. Rei also couldn't believe what had just happened to that poor woman. There was little hope for her now; she would most likely be killed backstage. Rei felt so bad for her, and truly wished he could have done something to help her. But for some reason sadness was not the only feeling Rei was experiencing, he also felt a longing for her, but not just her, more like a longing for her blood. If only it had been he who had sunken his teeth into her throat and felt the warm gust of blood. He wanted to so badly, he felt as if Lei were teasing him. Had Lei drunken from the woman on stage, so that he could purposely make Rei jealous? Rei didn't know, but what he knew for sure was that his instincts were slowly taking over him; the instinct to kill, and he didn't know how much longer he could resist this dark temptation.  
  
Rei pulled his hair in frustration. He had to fed NOW! Kai once again noticed this sudden urge that Rei was having, normally he would have been thrilled that Rei wanted to feed, but he knew this was definitely not the place or time. "Rei, fight it, you must be patient," Kai told him quietly. "Wait until the after party, buddy," Takao whispered. "Yeah," Max piped in. "I'm certain they'll be blood there, come let's get going," he suggested as he stood, the others followed his example. However Rei was the last to stand up, and when he finally did, a sudden wave of nausea swept over him and he felt lightheaded. Kai's deep crimson eyes wandered over the auditorium and he watched in silence as the vampires in the audience made their way out of the room, they seemed to be following someone.  
  
"Come," was his only word as he took Rei's cold and shaking hand into his own and began to follow the others. Takao and Max paused to stare at each other for a moment before shrugging and following Kai's lead out of the room. Just as Kai had suspected the vampires had been following someone, and to his disappointment it was the one and only...Mariah. "Come on everyone, this way please," her annoying voice echoed. She opened a door, which lead to the cavernous rooms below the theatre, and stood beside the entrance, watching and greeting the vampires as they descended down the steps. Her eyes narrowed when they fell on Kai, with Rei's hand in his, but she forced a smile.  
  
"Kevin said you two would show," she said referring to Rei and Kai. "I guess I owe him ten bucks, after all," she smirked, Kai gave her a look which read 'back off, or else' and continued down the stairs, Rei close behind him. Mariah stared after the couple as they walked down the stairs, and disappeared into the darkness, before turning to Takao and Max. "Tala was a disgrace to our kind," she told Takao in an 'as a matter of fact' tone of voice. "That little worm chickened out at the last moment, and then he had the nerve to go and kill himself before we could even get to him," she snarled. "He was a disgrace to our kind in life and in death, he..." "Shut that hole in your face you call a mouth, Mariah," Max growled dangerously, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "And how dare you speak of Tala that way, he was *not* a disgrace," Takao argued. "If anything you are, any vampire with a face like yours is definitely a shame to our kind." Max laughed, as Mariah's pale face grew red with embarrassment. She said nothing more to them as they headed down the stairs.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yeah, I know *another* cliffhanger. But hey, I've gotta find some way to keep everyone's interest.Plus, I'm getting greedy for reviews! I've got bad news everyone, okay here goes: I'm going back to school, and beginning my freshman year of highschool on Tuesday *sighs* so depressing!  
  
R/R please! CHOW!!!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	16. Kai's Departure

Hiya People! It's been a long time hasn't it? High school's okay so far, over half the rumors I've been told about have proven to be FALSE! In ur face Lana! She's a friend of mine, but anyways moving on...Schoolwork's really catching up to me, I've already been assigned got two *huge* projects! But hey, who wants to hear me complain all day?  
  
Kai: Not me!  
  
Silverstorms: Exactly! So what do you say I introduce the next chappie?  
  
Kai: *shrugs* Go for it  
  
Silverstorms: Okay! Thank u to all who reviewed! *gives them a huge chocolate chip cookie* I've noticed that my previous chapter didn't earn many reviews, or rather enough reviews, then again maybe I'm just being a little greedy. ^_^ Anywho I hope this chappie gets some of u in a reviewing mood, people are making very foolish and dangerous choices in this chapter, will it lead to their tragic end? You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: This is unbearably annoying...I'm not doing this anymore.  
  
Chapter 16: Kai's Departure  
  
They soon entered a large subterranean hall; which reminded Rei of the prestigious dinner and dancehall he and Kai had been to months earlier. Only that dinner and dancehall looked almost trashy compared to this one, which held the elegance of a castle, a haunted castle mind you. Half of the room held the sophistication of a prominent restaurant, while the other half of the room had the appearance of a ballroom, expensive leather couches encircled a small coffee table near the back of the room on the ballroom side. The hall was dimly lit with many torches, chandeliers and candles. It did look a bit creepy but was breathtaking all the same.  
  
Max told Rei and Kai that he was going to have a quick chat with Takao, despite Takao's protests about how much he hated having quick chats with Max because they were never really quick; he was hauled off towards the leather couches anyway. Rei watched this scene smiling to himself, temporarily forgetting what had just happened earlier, but luckily Kai was there to remind him.  
  
"Let's go find a seat at a table and see if we can get you anything," Kai suggested. "And by anything I mean human blood," he clarified before Rei could even speak up to oppose. Rei still didn't feel that it was right to be living off the blood of human beings, but Rei felt he didn't have much of a choice he was becoming very ill, and weak. So with that, he followed halfheartedly behind Kai.  
  
They quickly found seats at an empty table and sat down, a waiter that was strangely enough mortal walked up to their table. Kai ordered two large glasses of fresh and warm blood, and for some odd reason the young mortal waiter didn't seem disgusted by his order, he simply smiled kindly, nodded and walked off.  
  
The two vampires sat in silence as they waited for their orders to arrive. Rei's amber eyes studied Kai intensely, though Kai hid it well Rei could tell that something was definitely wrong with him. Kai seemed distant, and somewhat nervous, both of these behaviors were very uncharacteristic of him. Kai was normally the down-to-earth, calm and collected of the two, but he seemed the opposite to Rei. (I wish I knew what was going on in his head), Rei thought to himself, as he stared at his koi. (Tonight I'm gonna do it), Kai decided mentally. (Tonight I'm gonna put Lei out of his misery, and end his rein of terror forever), he told himself as he slipped his hand under the table and into his pocket to stroke his pocketknife.  
  
The waiter soon returned with their orders and placed them on the table, before walking over to a different table to take another couple's order. The raven-haired vampire leaned into the table as he peered into the warm, and thick crimson liquid in his glass. Rei felt Kai's eyes on him and he looked up, "drink it," Kai told him sternly, "You need it, your becoming ghostly pale and you look a bit ill." Rei nodded and picked up the tall warm glass, holding it up to his lips with both hands before gulping it down quickly. The warm and sweet taste of blood filled his mouth and awakened his senses, and he closed his eyes letting the last of the crimson blood slip down his throat. He finally set the empty glass down, his lips stained scarlet.  
  
Rei realized that Kai had drank some of his as well but had left about half of it, apparently not that hungry, "take mine," Kai told him, sliding it across the table and Rei quickly swiped it up pouring the sweet substance down his throat. "Do you feel any better?" Kai asked him after he had finished, Rei nodded. "Good," said Kai, "you look better too," he complemented, noting the fact that Rei's skin now held a delicate shade of pink to it. A tingly sensation ran through Rei's body as the new blood warmed him inside and out. He also felt a lot stronger, and no longer nauseous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After I had finally replenished my energy by drinking the blood, the night seemed to be going smoothly," the raven-haired vampire continued. "Max and Takao soon joined us at our table and ordered blood as well. Soon after that Takao wanted to dance, claiming he was 'in a dancin' mood' and he dragged Max and I toward the dance floor despite our protests," the vampire continued to explained, but there was a small smile playing across his lips as he recalled this memory.  
  
"I remember dancing with Takao and Max, we were mostly just fooling around though and the other vampires that were on the dance floor, were beginning to give us dangerous and rather dirty looks. It was I who suggested that we tone down the wildness before we got kicked out," Rei explained. Christopher Matthews nodded in understanding, but he seemed bothered by something.  
  
"Um...would you mind if I asked you something?" Christopher Matthews asked him softly. "Sure," was the raven-haired vampire's answer. "You never told me what became of the police, or if they ever found you," the reporter pointed out. "Hadn't you mentioned earlier that Takao said that they were still looking for you?" "Oh, I completely forgot, my apologies," the vampire said quickly. "Days after I had gone missing the police conducted a search to look for me. They were tearing apart the city, and everyone was keeping an eye out for me, my picture was on the news, in the papers, everywhere you turned my strange disappearance was mentioned. At the rate the police were going they were bond to have found me in no time. But lucky for me someone had claimed to be a relative of mine and had tipped them off that I had indeed returned to China to live with my grandparents," Rei continued. "Of course none of that story was true but the police bought it thanks to the stranger's cleverness."  
  
"I see," said the reporter. "Tell me, did you ever discover who the tipster that helped you out was?" "Yes, I did, actually," said the amber-eyed vampire. "Kai had confessed to me on our cruise that it was he who had helped me out. After all the night my parents died, he had been the first person I ran to, and when I told him I wanted to be a vampire and live with him, he knew that I was technically a run away and that the police would be after me. So he had to get me out of trouble, and keep me in hiding for as long as necessary, I even ended up missing my parents' funeral," the vampire explained softly, his eyes were downcast, and the sorrowful expression on his face was enough to break Chris's heart.  
  
There was a brief pause. "It was very smart of Kai to think ahead like that," smiled Christopher Matthews optimistically, hoping to lighten the mood. "Yes, it was," Rei smiled back, but his smile soon faded. "It was probably the smartest thing he had ever done," Rei said quietly. "I truly wish he had used his head more often and maybe things could have ended up differently between us." "Why do you speak of him with words such as 'he was,' or 'he use to'?" the reporter questioned the young vampire suddenly. "Did anything happen to him. Did you two split up, or did he die?" "I promise I'll tell you everything, but all in good time." The vampire vowed.  
  
"Yes, of course," the reporter nodded, and he reached into his pocket and took out two batteries. Rei frowned, and he appeared confused. "I have to change the batteries in my tape-recorder, because they're dying," the reporter explained with a smile, as he began to do so. Rei hadn't noticed the little black tape recorder on the table earlier. He had truly thought that this reporter had only been writing out his biography, however he quickly shrugged it off. The reporter set the recorder down on the table, pressed record and waited for Rei to continue his story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A slow love song filled the air and some of younger vampires began to dance to it.  
  
~No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you~  
  
Takao took Max's hand in his own. Max giggled as Takao clumsily took the lead in their dance. Rei felt a little out of place watching the two and he walked back over to their table at the restaurant, where Kai was sitting. As soon as Kai looked up and saw Rei looming over him he hurriedly shoved something back into his pocket. Rei raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what Kai had been hiding, but he shrugged it off quickly completely trusting Kai to tell him if it was something important, plus that love song had definitely gotten him in the mood.  
  
~I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I've ever seen But oh, no-oh, she's got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay 'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position Like a shortstop, pick up everything mami hittin' And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure~  
  
Rei walked behind Kai's chair slowly, running his hands down the front of Kai's shirt feeling his well shaped muscles. He heard Kai struggle to stifle a moan, and he chuckled softly. Kai tilted his head up slightly and the raven-haired vampire leant down to capture his maker's lips. Rei could taste the blood that Kai had drank earlier and that made him want Kai even more, their upside-down kiss was cut short when Kai pulled away for air, and beckoned for Rei to sit down beside him. "Rei," he said in a low husky voice as he struggled to catch his breath. "Why the sudden urge?" he smirked, his voice still low and sexy. "Because, I just realized how much I want you," Rei said breathlessly, his face flushed, and his lips bruised from the kiss. Kai smiled lovingly at him, he lifted a hand and ran it gently over Rei's beautiful, and flawless face. "Rei are you purposely trying to seduce me in one of the most public of places?" Kai asked him. "And if I am?" the raven-haired vampire dared to ask, smiling deviously. "It's working," Kai admitted and he kissed Rei but the kiss was too fast for Rei to respond, and he pouted. "Not now Rei, hold your urges until later, then we'll talk," Kai promised with a smirk, but he said it in such a way that it seemed as though he knew they would be doing a little more than just talking.  
  
"Kai," Rei said suddenly, "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been yourself since we got our table. You seem so distracted, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, it's nothing really, don't worry about it," Kai told him hastily. "Oh all right," Rei gave in, but he hardly believed what Kai had told him. They talked a bit more, but Kai soon stood up from the table. "Kai, where are you going?" Rei asked him. Kai hesitated for a moment, "I-I have some business t-to attend to," Kai stuttered finally. "I-I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised, before leaning down to give Rei a quick kiss. "Love you, I'll see you soon kitten, take care of yourself." And he quickly exited the room, leaving a mystified and saddened Rei at the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If only I had suspected something earlier," the young vampire spoke softly, his voice shaking. "What do you mean?" Christopher Matthews asked meekly. "I was too naïve back then, too stupid," Rei continued. "I should have put two and two together. I should have watched for the signs that Kai gave me that indicated that he was up to something. They were so obvious!" he cried slamming his hand down on the coach, his amber eyes threading tears. "What were the signs?" the reporter asked curiously. "Well," began Rei, "the first was his stuttering. Kai *never* stutters, not unless he's deathly nervous about something. The second was that he hesitated to answer my questions, normally he is very confident in everything he says. And the last sign was when he told me to 'take care of myself,'" Rei explained. "There was no need to say that if he didn't plan on being involved in a situation where he might not make it out, and I'd be on my own." The reporter nodded in understanding and amazement, for he himself would probably never have been able to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Takao soon returned to the table, each of their faces were flushed from dancing, but Takao unlike Max was sweating like a pig, and he grabbed a napkin from the table to dry his face with as he sat down. "We had a blast over there," Takao grinned baring his fangs. "Didn't we?" he asked turning to Max. "Yeah, we did, even if you did make us trip and fall six times while we were dancing," he smiled. Takao frowned, as his face turned beet red, "I did not make us fall six times, it was only five." "Whatever five times," Max rolled his eyes, "but when Takao wasn't making us tumble to the ground he was stepping on my feet," Max continued, even when he caught Takao's deadly glares. "He's not the best dancer ever, but it was still fun." Takao's face lit up at this before he turned to Rei. "Hey, buddy, where's Kai?" he asked the raven-haired boy. "He said he had some business to attend to, and promised he'd be back soon. But he refused to tell me anything else," Rei shrugged, and he looked a bit depressed.  
  
Max and Takao shared a nervous look, and Max cleared his throat loudly. "Um...Rei will you excuse us for a moment?" the golden-haired vampire asked the slightly younger raven-haired vampire. "Sure I guess," said Rei, and he watched as the two other vampires left the table and walked over to a near by corner.  
  
"Takao, do you think Kai may have went looking for Lei?" Max questioned him at once. "Not really," said Takao stupidly. "I mean, why would he?" "I don't know," Max sighed, "maybe to confront him or something." "Okay," said the navy-haired vampire. "And, if he did, what's wrong with that, and how does it concern us?" Max just stared at him for a moment, his baby-blue eyes blazing. "Takao you and I both know that it's dangerous to get those two in a room together! They despise of each other! I say we go look for Kai and ask him what he's up to," Max suggested. "Maybe he'll tell us what's going on, because he didn't tell Rei." "All right," Takao agreed finally. "We can't take any chances, if something's going on we gotta find out what it is, for everyone's safety."  
  
The two soon returned to Rei who's face held a blank stare as he watched the people on the dance floor. Max sat down next to him, taking Rei's hands into his own. "Rei, we've gotta go, but we'll be right back, okay?" Rei looked pretty ticked by this, why the heck did everyone keep leaving him? Did his breath stink or something? "Sure you guys, just don't leave me waiting too long," he said with a phony smile, which faded as soon as the boys thanked him and hurried out of the room.  
  
Rei waited for a good ten minutes, but no one had returned. Not Kai, nor his friends Takao and Max. He continued to wait, no longer aware of how much time had past. All Rei knew for sure was that it was late, and most of the vampires were heading home to their coffins, and the room was slowly growing empty. Rei yawned, (damn friends), he swore. (Those two probably went home already), he frowned referring to Max and Takao. Tiredly, Rei stood from his seat, and stretched. Though he was angry with his friends he was kind of glad they weren't there at the moment. There was something he'd been dying to do for a long time.  
  
Rei wanted, no he needed the answer to a very important question about his parents. A question that could only be answered by Lei himself. But he needed to find Lei first, and that was going to prove to be a very difficult task considering the fact that he hadn't seen Lei (or any of the other cast members for that matter) since the play had ended, approximately three hours ago. Even the dreadful Mariah had disappeared after leading the vampires to the after party. So Rei gathered all his courage and decided to go looking for them.  
  
TBC.  
  
*Angry reviewers come running after Silverstorms with knives and torches.* Please don't hurt me! I know you guys are sick of my cliffhangers but I can't help it, anticipation can drive one insane and sometimes it's fun to drive people insane. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!  
  
One of the angry reviewers: I don't believe you! Let's kill Silverstorms!  
  
The others: YEAH!!!  
  
Reviewer holding torch: I'm gonna burn Silverstorms!  
  
Another reviewer holding torch: No I want to burn Silverstorms!  
  
Another reviewer: Don't fight u two, WE'LL ALL BURN SILVERSTORMS!  
  
Silverstorms: Okay first zombie teachers, now this. Chow people I'm outta here! Later dayz! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	17. The Devil's Advocate

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update I wish I could update more often but there's something called a report card, and a social life. So as much as I'd like to hang out at my computer everyday all the time, I can't.  
  
Kai: Get on with the story already! Hurry up! And *please* don't check ur reviews or you'll never stop talking...  
  
Silverstorms: Too late Kai. Speaking of reviews, I checked mine a couple of days ago and I actually had to look twice! I have about 108 reviews! I wish I could have been here to celebrate my hundredth review but hey! I'm not complaining this is even better! I want to thank all my regular reviewers, and my new ones as well! ^_^ *gives them all Rei and Kai plush toys*  
  
I'd like to say a personal thanks to Kasey2 who reviewed every chapter in a span of about three days! Thank you so much, I think that's a world record by the way! ^_^  
  
Much luv 2 everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: check in other chapters  
  
Warnings: course language, yaoi, as so a bit of Mariah bashing. I can't stand her!  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 17: The Devil's Advocate  
  
Rei wanted, no he needed the answer to a very important question about his parents. A question that could only be answered by Lei himself. But he needed to find Lei first, and that was going to be a very difficult task considering the fact that he hadn't seen Lei (or any of the other cast members for that matter) since the play had ended, approximately three hours ago. Even the dreadful Mariah had disappeared after leading the vampires to the after party. So Rei gathered up all his courage and decided to go looking for them.  
  
Rei successfully managed to slip away from his table at the restaurant and toward the staircase, undetected. When Rei finally reached the main level of the theater, it was deathly quiet and he was almost convinced that everyone had indeed gone home. This thought depressed him greatly, but he figured it was worth a shot to look for Lei. After all Lei was the manager of the theater, perhaps he remained in the building at late hours so that he could lock up, and perhaps Rei could catch up to him on his way out.  
  
That was what Rei hoped, he hoped he could find Lei, and soon. Rei wasn't sure if he'd ever get this chance again, so he continued on, walking down long, and lavishly decorated corridors searching and searching to no avail. (He's gotta be here!) Rei told himself. (He couldn't have gone home, not even all of the staff have gone home yet. He's got to be here).  
  
Slowly Rei was becoming more and more discouraged. The theater was so large. There were so many hallways, so many rooms, and probably so many levels to this theater. And Lei could be anywhere. Rei vaguely wondered if Kai and the others had returned to the table at the restaurant to find it empty, perhaps they were worried about him and had gone looking for him. Rei was getting tired, restless, and impatient, he ran a hand through his dark raven hair, but just as he lowered his hand from his hair, a hand grabbed his wrist, and held it tightly. Rei gasped and turned around, only to come face to face with a tall and dangerously charming young vampire.  
  
His tawny-colored eyes locked with Rei's amber ones and he glared, "what are you doing up here, are you lost or something?" he growled. Rei whimpered quietly. He had been looking for Lei, but it appeared now, that Lei had found him instead.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai continued to walk down a particularly long hallway; he had been searching for a little over two hours, and still hadn't had any luck finding Lei. He vaguely wondered about Rei's safety, but brushed it off quickly. As much as he hated to say it, Rei was in good hands with his friends Takao and Max, even if they were a bit strange. Just then a pink flash moved quickly across Kai's vision, if he hadn't picked up a strong scent of perfume just as it came by him, Kai wouldn't have known that it was in fact Mariah.  
  
Kai paused and studied his surroundings, he had half been expecting Mariah to jump out of nowhere and attack him, but she hadn't, she hadn't made any further indication of her presence. And if Kai had been human, he would not have known she was even there, but she was there, just watching him from somewhere within the shadows.  
  
"Mariah!" Kai's voice boomed. "Show yourself, don't pretend you're not here, I know full well that you are. I can sense your presence!" he informed her.  
  
"If you can sense my presence then why don't you use your powers to find me!" Mariah's voice flooded his ears. Kai said nothing for a moment, "what's wrong baby boy, can't you find little ol' me?" she asked mockingly, and her laughter filled the hallway.  
  
Kai growled in annoyance. "I'm not here to play games Mariah," he told her. "I don't have time for this, either show yourself, or fuck off."  
  
"Tsk, tsk," came her voice once more. "Have you any manners? A gentleman should never swear in front of a lady." And she materialized before him, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"But you're not a lady," Kai grinned.  
  
Immediately her smiled faded. "Go to hell, you damn bastard!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll see you there," he answered her, a smirk now forming on his lips.  
  
"You think you're so hot," Mariah told him angrily, "but you're not. And I'll make you a promise. You know that young vampire, that you brought with you tonight?"  
  
"Rei," Kai told her.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one, Rei," she spat his name. "You're not both going to make it out of here alive. One of your lives will end tonight, in the theatre "La Nuit Des Vampires." And just as she said that, Kai had a feeling that Rei was not safe at the restaurant downstairs with his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing up here?" the vampire demanded once again. "Can I be of any assistance to you?" he asked tersely.  
  
"Actually yes," began Rei finding his voice, "y-you see, I-I came here to look for you."  
  
Just then the tawny-eyed vampire's face lit up a bit and he smirked. "Really? Do tell. Enlighten me," he said seductively, leaning in close to Rei, the raven-haired vampire stepped back a bit.  
  
"I-I want to talk with you about something, really important. I-I have a question that only you can answer for me," Rei explained, and the taller vampire must have thought he was coming on to him, for his smile grew wider.  
  
"Well," he began. "If you want to talk, I'd be more than happy to. But not here, maybe somewhere more comfortable. I'm sure you wouldn't like to stand here and speak with me," he continued. "You've been walking around for a long time and must be exhausted."  
  
"I am," Rei said at once, and for a moment it completely blew his mind that this had been the vampire that had killed his parents.  
  
He seemed so kind, how could he possibly have had the heart to commit such a great act of felony, but Rei would find out soon enough. Lei took the lead as he led the way through the maze like corridors. Rei hesitantly followed, knowing full well that as kind as this vampire seemed he *was* a vicious murder. Immediately Rei remembered something about Lei that Kai had told him long ago, 'he even killed people when he wasn't hungry, he said he just liked to hear them scream.' That sentence echoed through Rei's mind until Lei finally paused in front of a smooth and dark wooden door.  
  
Lei smirked to himself, all was going as planned, this young vampire had no idea what he had in store for him. And he was too naïve to suspect anything. Immediately a quote came to Lei's mind. (Come in, said the spider to the fly). He opened the door, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "enter," he told Rei, beckoning to the room inside.  
  
"You first," Rei dared him, just in case this was a trap.  
  
Lei's eyes pierced into Rei's with a deep glare. Rei tried to glare back at him, but his glare was nothing in comparison to Lei's. "Very well," Lei finally answered, through clenched teeth, seeing that Rei refused to enter first. Rei followed after him.  
  
Upon entering the room, Rei discovered that this room was indeed one of the finest he had seen in the theatre by far. It was a large square-shaped room, with stonewalls, and springy crimson carpets. The room was dimly lit by a single crystal chandelier, which hung from its marvelous high ceilings. At one side of the room sat a large bookshelf full of books about mysterious, the dark arts, and legendary beings such as vampires. Just above the bookshelf were two great windows, which viewed the landscape and the night sky. At the very back end of the room, was a glass cabinet which twelve different and well-crafted swords were enclosed. The front of the room, however, appeared much more welcoming, for there sat two lovely red leather chairs, seated in front of a brilliant, and inviting fireplace.  
  
Rei was still examining the room in all its glory, when from the corner of his eye, Rei saw Lei's hand reached for the doorknob, as though to lock it, and trap them in the room together. Fortunately, Rei's hand knocked his away just in time, "don't even think about," Rei growled baring his pearl white fangs, and Lei snickered, seeming amused.  
  
"All right you win," Lei laughed. "I just thought you might've wanted a bit more privacy, with the door wide opened everyone in the building can hear what your saying when you speak, (and scream) Lei thought deviously to himself.  
  
"Then let them," Rei shrugged. "I don't mind. It really doesn't bother me that people might overhear what an ass you are, because of what you've done to me."  
  
Lei looked taken back, "I beg your pardon?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed to mere slits, "I said I don't mind if people overhear what an ass you are because of what you've done to me."  
  
Again Lei stared dumbfounded, "I-I am sorry...have we met?" he asked uncertainly, this young vampire before him honestly didn't seem familiar.  
  
It was that one question alone that drove Rei to the brink of insanity, and he felt like lunging onto Lei and beating the shit out of him. But he didn't. He just stood there with an expression first of shock, then of cold fury. "Hell yeah we've met! You killed my parents remember? Or were their deaths so unimportant to you that they slipped your mind?" he snarled, hating Lei.  
  
Lei stroked his soft crimson tinted lips thoughtfully, "oh yes," he said at once. "I remember you, you're that boy. The one my love Mariah gave to me as a gift in the allies, nights ago. But you were taken from me by that dreadful Kai."  
  
"That 'dreadful Kai' saved my life, saved me from you," Rei told him sternly.  
  
"Yes," said Lei softly. "He did save you from me. There is no doubt in my mind that I would have killed you. You were lucky that night..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I was," Rei agreed, his voice deathly calm. "I was lucky, that my life was spared... Well, somewhat anyway, you see, after Kai rescued me that night. I asked him to make me immortal, kill me, and bring me back to life as a vampire so that you could never threaten me again. I survived the transformation. I was lucky for that as well. But not my parents, they weren't lucky the night you killed them!" he pointed out.  
  
"No I suppose weren't," was Lei's unemotional and simple answer. "Anywho," he said changing the subject quickly, as he made himself comfortable on the chair nearest the gorgeous fireplace. "What did you come here to tell me, because if came here to tell me that I'm 'mean, and inconsiderate. Cruel and should burn in hell, or that you hope I die' I really don't care," Lei told him frankly. "I've heard those lines far too many times. They use to amuse but after hearing them six or seven hundred times they began to bore me."  
  
Rei felt angry tears fill he eyes, "I didn't come all this way to tell you things about yourself that you should already know," he grumbled. "I came here to ask you a question."  
  
"Then have a seat, ask your question, and quit wasting my time," Lei said yawning out of boredom.  
  
Rei's hesitantly sat in the chair, opposite of Lei's. His heart was racing as he stared at his feet. Lei's eyes were on him studying him, trying to read his thoughts but they were much too unclear. Rei could feel Lei's powers struggling to invade his thoughts, and rape his mind of information. Rei couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous in his life, and he swallowed. "My parents," began Rei. "What were their last moments on Earth like? Were they tortured to death, or were their deaths quick and painless? Were they even conscious? Did they suffer much?" he asked bombarding Lei with questions. "Please, I need to know, I need to put my mind at ease, and accept their deaths, and the only way to do that is to know what really happened to them that night."  
  
"First off," began Lei. "I don't torture my victims, only on certain occasions. I normally let them gain my trust, let them learn to like me maybe even love me. And then I surprise them with the biggest betrayal of their lives when I kill them."  
  
"That's not true at all," Rei contorted. "That woman on stage, the one that died tonight, she was tortured. Mentally at least."  
  
"Yes, she was," Lei agreed, "but not by me, by my followers. If you had watched the play carefully enough, you would have clearly seen that I helped to ease her worries."  
  
That was true. When Lei put his finger up to the woman's lips and quieted her, she seemed so much calmer as if in a trance. "What did you do to her?" Rei demanded.  
  
"I hypnotized her," said Lei. "I put her in a state of mind where she could feel no pain, or anything else for that matter. That's how I killed your parents when they were in an unconscious state of mind. I wasn't going to originally, but your mother," he sighed. "Your beautiful, gorgeous mother, with her long raven hair," he paused mid-sentence. "You," he said pointing to Rei, "you look like your mother, gorgeous and delicate..."  
  
"Would you *please* get to your point, if you even have one?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Yes of course," Lei said getting back on track. "After my group and I ambushed your parents in their car, and forced them out. Your mother, she wouldn't stop screaming, and pleading and begging, but not for her life or her husband's. The fool," he scoffed, and Rei glared at him. "Your mother, she begged for your life. Begged me that if I killed her, at least leave her son, Rei Kon, alone. Spare him. I tired quickly of her desperate cries and silenced both her husband and her, by putting them in a deep trance like state and fed from them. I suppose I took too much of their blood and they died. The end," Lei finished mockingly.  
  
"I hate you," Rei growled.  
  
~*~  
  
Takao and Max continued to look through hallways and rooms, but in no avail. "Where did Kai go?" Max wondered out loud. "Do you think Kai already found Lei?" he asked his significant other, Takao.  
  
"I don't know," Takao answered honestly. "We just gotta keep looking, he's here somewhere I know it."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the matter Kai," Mariah smiled, as she saw the distressed look on Kai's face. "Are you worried about Rei?" she cooed. "Well you should be!" she snapped her voice returning to its evil tone. "I've got news for you Kai, Rei's not at the restaurant anymore, word around the theater is that the little fool's gone looking for Lei. He'll never make it out alive," Kai gasped, and quickly dashed down the hall in search of him, Mariah's laughter filling his ears as he ran.  
  
~*~  
  
"You bastard," Rei cursed.  
  
"Ouch," Lei said in false hurt, as he placed a hand up to his chest, pouting playfully. "What did my parents ever do to you?" Rei demanded, "Why would you kill them?"  
  
Lei stared at him for a moment, giving him a strange look. "That's a stupid question," he all but laughed. "I killed them to feed? Why do you kill?" He asked turning the tables.  
  
"I don't," Rei answered briskly.  
  
"Then how do you survive?" Lei questioned him. "Every vampire must feed, blood is the essence of our lives."  
  
"Not mine," Rei stated firmly. "I respect human life and I don't believe in killing them, it's wrong, there must be some other way we can live..."  
  
"My God," Lei gasped. "You're stupider than you look, where the hell did you get that shit from?" he asked. "Kai is a horrible maker."  
  
Rei was in utter shock that Lei could say that about the one who had recreated him. Had he no respect? "Why would you say that?" he gasped.  
  
"Because in all your time living with him, he has taught you nothing," Lei declared, and his gaze traveled behind Rei, to the only door in the room. Lei seemed to be concentrating on it very hard for some reason, but stopped once Rei spoke up.  
  
"He did teach me," Rei retorted. "It was I who never agreed to listen. It was I who stood my ground and told him that I couldn't bring myself to kill a human for I was one once. Kai accepted this."  
  
"Accepted this?" Lei snorted. "What you speak of is rubbish, crap. Kai accepted your foolish choices?" he gasped again. "He could never do anything right. That's why I finally left him, because he knew nothing of our kind, and only proved to be useless to me. So I went out searching for answers in which he could not give me."  
  
"It's true that Kai knows little about us, but that is only because there was no one to give him knowledge when he needed it, and when no knowledge is past down to anyone, we must all acknowledge with the fact that there is no knowledge," Rei told him.  
  
"No," said Lei. "That is where you're wrong. I discovered many secrets about our kind when Kai kicked me out. Secrets in which have made me much stronger." (And eviler), Rei thought to himself. "Join me Rei," Lei said suddenly. "I want you. I want to teach you the ways of a true vampire. And that crap you speak of when you claim how important human life is...I can *break* that out of you," he said in a dangerous whisper, and a shiver shot up Rei's spine.  
  
Lei stood up suddenly and proceeded towards him, a perilous, and mischievous glint in his eyes. Rei stood up as well, backing away slowly, before turning and running toward the door. Lei stopped in his tracks to watch Rei struggle with the door that was for some odd reason, closed. "Poor kitten," Lei cooed softly. "It appears that the door only opens from the outside, unless you have the key," he announced smirking proudly, and dangling a small gold key in his left hand. "And seeing as to how you don't have the key, I guess you're stuck." Rei turned around slowly, trembling and completely bemused.  
  
Rei's lips formed the word 'No,' and he shook his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing, and refusing to believe that Lei had somehow closed the door without his knowledge.  
  
"Yes," said Lei grinning. "And to make matters worse, for you anyway, this room is sound proof. No one can hear you scream."  
  
TBC.  
  
The more you review the faster I'll update. Trust me you don't want to miss the next chapter that's when Lei finally gets to have his fun with a certain raven-haired vampire. Will our poor Kai find them before it's too late?  
  
Kai: *glares*  
  
Silverstorms: Don't mind him, he's just mad at me for the next chapter but I told him that it was inevitable.  
  
Kai: *sticks tongue out*  
  
~*~ Silverstorms~*~ 


	18. The Blood Thief

Sup people! I'm back! I just wanted to say that this chapter might not be everyone's cup of tea (if you know what I mean). There are some hints of an attempted rape. I use the word 'rape' VERY lightly in this particular circumstance because I personally wouldn't call it that, it's more like minor sexual situations. Nevertheless I don't want anyone flaming me for what I've written, claiming there was no warning about it, so consider this a warning.  
  
For obvious reasons not everyone was looking forward to this chapter, (the final encounter of Rei and Lei) you know who you are...  
  
Kai: Yeah, just about everyone...  
  
Silverstorms: *glares* Anywho as usual I encourage and greatly accept questions, comments, advice, and suggestions, but NO flames! It's no wonder they're called that, they can really piss a kid off...  
  
It's very stressful to try to please EVERY single reader, (like the time when Max was suppose to die, but I made Tala take his place) so I've just opted for writing what *I* want to happen, and if ur half as sick and twisted as I am sometimes than hopefully you'll enjoy it too! It's part of the fic, it's what makes the story dramatic, exciting and nail-biting so I don't wanna hear 'I hate u, how could you do that! Blah blah blah!' Okay peoples? Like seriously people cry me a river. If there were never any problem or conflict in a story than it would be a real snore to read! I apologize greatly if I'm coming off as being rude, I really don't mean to bite any heads off. I'm just sayin' that u've gotta except a story 4 what it is, you know? Anywayz, enough of my ramblings.  
  
HUGE THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! *gives them all chocolate chip cookies*  
  
Warnings: course language, yaoi, mature subjects...have I missed anything? Probably, oh well.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 18: The Blood Thief  
  
Lei stood up suddenly and proceeded towards him, a perilous, and mischievous glint in his eyes. Rei backed away slowly and apprehensively, before turning and running toward the door. Lei stopped in his tracks to watch Rei struggle with the door, "poor kitten," he cooed softly. "It appears that the door only opens from the outside," he announced smirking. "I guess you're stuck." Rei turned around slowly, trembling. "No," was the only word that escaped his lips. "Yes," said Lei grinning. "And to make matter worse, for you anyway, this room is sound proof. No one can hear you scream."  
  
~*~  
  
Takao and Max continued walking through hallways, and checking in rooms, still no sign of Kai or Lei.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai continued to run down the hall. Mariah's mocking laughter still seemed to linger in his ears, teasing him. Her voice was still fresh in his mind. 'Rei's not at the restaurant anymore, word around the theater is that the little fool's gone looking for Lei. He'll never make it out alive.' Was that really true? Was Rei truly in danger? Perhaps Mariah was only saying this to sidetrack him from his ultimate goal, which was to find Lei. But Kai couldn't take any chances, he had made a promise to Rei earlier that night, 'I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what.' So with that in mind, Kai decided that he'd continue his search for Lei but keep a look out for Rei as well.  
  
The hallway he was running through took a sharp turn so Kai followed. He was running so quickly that he didn't even have time to stop as he ran right into two unsuspecting figures.  
  
"Whoa man! Watch it buddy!" a familiar voice cried out as they all fell to a heap on the floor.  
  
"Yeah," another familiar voice agreed.  
  
Kai immediately scrambled out of the mess of limbs on the floor, and stood up. "My Goodness!" he gasped, when he finally got a better look at the two people on the floor. "Max! Takao! I'm glad you're here!" he spoke almost frantically. The two boys would have cracked a joke of some kind about Kai not watching where he was going, but decided not to when they saw the deeply distressed look on the handsome, crimson-eyed vampire's face.  
  
"Kai, what is it?" Max demanded jumping to his feet, and peering intently into the other vampire's face. Kai told them everything. He explained the earlier encounter that he had had with Mariah and that there were rumors that Rei was out searching for Lei.  
  
"No," was all Takao could say. "Rei, he-he can't... he couldn't have. Do you really think it's true?" he asked turning to Max.  
  
Max's gaze fell to the floor. "I sure hope not," he answered softly. "Lei is very powerful, more powerful than he's ever been, and Rei. Sweet innocent Rei. He's a fledging. He hasn't even been immortal for one full year yet. Therefore, he is a much weaker vampire than Lei. He wouldn't stand a chance against Lei's wrath. We must find him if he truly is missing."  
  
"Takao," said Kai. "You go downstairs and check if Rei is still at the restaurant. If he's not there ask the waiters or anyone for that matter, if they've seen him."  
  
"Right," Takao nodded.  
  
"Max," Kai said turning to him, "You continue searching down these halls, don't leave any room unchecked, and as for me, I'll be checking the rooms upstairs," the crimson-eyed vampire announced. "Yes sir," the two boys answered, and sprinted off in separate directions. (A/N: I kno, it sounds like they're goin off to war, but bare wit me here, okay?)  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Rei," said the other dark-haired vampire, as he slowly strolled up to him. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, come, join me. I can teach you all you long to know. For I have more answers than you could have ever imagined. Kai, he can teach you nothing, for he knows nothing. Come to me Rei."  
  
"No!" Rei said at once. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to see how strong my will is. Testing my loyalty to Kai, my maker, by tempting with false promises. Trying to seduce me to a pack of lies. You and I both know you probably want nothing more than to kill me," Rei stated bravely, though he was trembling slightly.  
  
Lei chuckled at this, "clever boy," he said softly. "But I really do want to help you..."  
  
"It's too late to help me!" Rei growled angrily. "You killed my parents! Wiped them off the face of this godforsaken earth, and for that I-hate- you!" he said the last three words slowly.  
  
"Frankly, I don't care how you feel towards me," Lei began, shrugging. "And, I don't understand what you see in human beings. Many vampires will agree with me when I say they're worthless, and inferior," Lei told him.  
  
"You speak of them as though you were never one yourself," Rei mused.  
  
"I was *never* one myself," Lei told him. "Even when I was mortal. I never felt human. I never felt that I belonged. Not with them," he said emphasizing with his hand.  
  
"So what?" Rei asked him. "You're telling me that this whole 'kill-all- humans-attitude' originated from a vengeance against humans because you never felt you belonged?" he inquired incredulously.  
  
"No," Lei answered. "I just find humans as being like cockroaches. There's far too many of them, and they're all so weak, useless and annoying. Anyway, enough about me, where did we leave off?" the tawny-eyed vampire smiled deviously, as he advanced on Rei. Rei's eyes desperately scanned the room, there had to be another way out besides the door.  
  
Presently, he spotted it! On the other side of the room, just above the bookshelf sat two large windows. If he could get to them in time, he could make it out of here! Lei's eyes traveled to where Rei was looking, "don't even," he said automatically, before Rei could even attempt to run toward the windows. "Those windows are barred," Lei explained. "As I said before, the only way in and out of this room is through the door in which we came, and it appears to be locked."  
  
Rei mentally decided that he wouldn't just hand himself over to Lei like this. He had to at least try to escape. So despite Lei's warning he ran over to the bookshelf, and stared up at the windows, to his dismay the windows were indeed barred. Four three-inch bars were planted in front of each window, preventing any sort of escape, and Rei didn't need to be a psychic to know that he was not strong enough to pry them apart and run off.  
  
Rei's heart was racing at a mile a minute, as he hopelessly tried to come up with an idea. Just as he was pondering about where he would go from here, a strong pair of arms snaked their way around his waist, his blood ran cold and he jumped. Immediately Rei struggled to pull away from them, knowing full well whom they belonged to. "Don't fight me sweet, beautiful one," Lei whispered softly into his ear, from behind him as he pressed himself closer.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Rei screamed in frustration and panic, as he was finally able to tear Lei's arms away from himself.  
  
The tawny-eyed vampire pouted playfully, before his expression suddenly changed, "you know," he began. "I haven't fed in hours. I'm feeling a bit gluttonous, and I just have the most *overwhelming* craving for blood, " he said, eyeing Rei with a look he'd only seen in Kai's eyes when he first began his transformation into a vampire. Before Rei could make a run for the door, before he could even make a movement, Lei had swiftly moved in front of him, a malicious glint in his entrancing eyes.  
  
He pushed Rei to the ground with such brute force, that he was immediately flung off balance and sent backwards. Fortunately for Rei, he stretched out his hands beneath himself, just in time so that they broke his fall. However, he felt as though he had seriously injured his wrists in the process, because a sharp pain was now shooting up his arms. He cursed inwardly. Just as he moved to get up, Lei moved on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his injured wrists above his head. Rei was completely helpless against any sort of harm that Lei now intended to inflict upon him. Lei bared his impressively large fangs, and brought them down to the flesh on Rei's neck, barely grazing it.  
  
(A vampire can't feed from one of their own, can they?) Rei wondered fretfully, as he continued to struggle.  
  
"Yes, actually we can. In fact it makes us stronger when we do so. It's perfectly legal too, so long as we kill the vampire we've bitten. Because it is considered extremely insulting to the bitten vampire and the marauder vampire if the bitten one carries on living after being fed from." Lei answered him, now planting warm kisses down his throat, possibly trying to arouse him.  
  
Rei gasped. "Y-you can..." he began, but his voice trailed off.  
  
"Read minds?" Lei finished for him. "That is correct," he said nuzzling Rei's neck, while breathing in his sweet aroma, just inching to sink his teeth into Rei's warm flesh and take him. Rei couldn't help but tense up while Lei continued to tease him. "Rei," Lei said suddenly stopping to look the frightened boy in the eyes. "You're shaking badly," he told him in a concerned voice. "You really should try to relax," he said in false kindness as one of his hands wandered between Rei's legs to grope him in a place that made him gasp, and when he did, Lei took this opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth and force him into a rough kiss, harshly caressing every inch of his mouth. Hungrily taking what was his.  
  
~*~  
  
Max dashed down the hallways, only to discover that he had indeed just been going in one huge circle, "Rei's not here," he thought miserably to himself. He was suddenly feeling very worried for Rei and had a feeling that he should be.  
  
~*~  
  
Takao had asked the only seven or eight people left in subterranean hall if they had seen Rei, but no one had given him any good leads. Everyone was basically saying the same thing, 'perhaps he's gone home. It is very late you know.' Takao sighed, very much depressed, for he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it if anything more was to happen to the poor distressed, and tormented soul that was Rei.  
  
~*~  
  
Lei deepened the kiss, if that were even possible, and began roughly stroking Rei where he had groped him earlier, smirking into the kiss when Rei moaned in his mouth and he felt Rei growing hard beneath him. Rei was squirming under his weight, thrashing about, trying to fight off both Lei, and this new burning sensation deep within himself that wanted so badly for Lei to continue his actions.  
  
He continued in his futile attempts, but Lei was much too strong, and seemed to have absolutely no trouble dominating Rei. The raven-haired vampire struggled again but Lei only tightened his hold on him. Tears were now running down Rei's face, tears of anger, of fear, of regret for even trying to find Lei in the first place, tears of knowing that this was no one's fault but his own.  
  
Lei noticed this, and looked up at Rei, who was whimpering and crying silently. Lei knew how helpless Rei must have felt, how violated, ashamed of himself and hurt he must of been. And for a brief moment, Lei felt great sympathy for this young vampire, but it quickly vanished when he had felt an urgent longing for blood. He leaned against the younger vampire's chest, listening to his heart as it continued to race quickly within him. Lei licked his lips wanting to taste that sweet crimson liquid. He moved back to Rei's throat. He could no longer deprive himself of this need, and he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist tightly, sunk his teeth deep into Rei's throat and began to feed.  
  
A searing pain erupted from where Lei had bitten into Rei, and he shuddered, moaning loudly because of the terrible pain he was in. At first the pain had only been in his neck, but it soon spread throughout his body like wildfire, paralyzing him. It wasn't a burning ache, more like an ice- cold throbbing. And it was getting even more unbearable by the minute; Rei bit his bottom lip in order to suppress the strong urge to scream out in agony.  
  
~*~  
  
Takao ran back up the stairs and he soon spotted Max. "Hey, Maxie did you find Rei?" he asked the golden-haired vampire. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"He's gotta be on one of the higher floors because he's not here," Max told him. Takao nodded in agreement and they both made their way upstairs. The corridors upstairs were very elegant, pink-crystal chandeliers hung from the high, dome-shaped ceilings, and the carpet beneath their feet was lush and springy. The two vampires looked around wondering if Kai was still up there, wondering if they would run into any other vampires. "Well," Takao sighed. "Let's start looking."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai walked swiftly through the halls, opening doors and peering into the rooms. He was almost completely convinced that the other vampires in the theater had already settled down in their coffins for the night, so he did not need to worry about running into them. Then again, Mariah had not been in bed, so he quite didn't know what to expect anymore. Kai was feeling extremely distressed, he couldn't imagine what Lei would do to his precious Rei if he had the chance, or rather he didn't want to imagine what Lei would do. Something deep inside of Kai told him that Rei was in a lot of danger, that he was suffering and needed help. Kai decided to follow his instincts, which told him that Lei and Rei were indeed on the same floor as him, it was just a matter of figuring out which room they were in.  
  
~*~  
  
(I've never tasted any type of blood this satisfying in my life!), Lei thought to himself, as he continued to lick and suck at the wound on Rei's throat. He could have easily hypnotized Rei, or rendered him unconscious so that he would not have to go through this excruciatingly painful ordeal, but Lei wanted Rei to be conscious, to feel his life slip away from him in gushes of blood. He wanted Rei to feel everything. He loved the pain-filled expression on Rei's face, it turned him on even more and he roughly began to grind his hips into Rei's, loving the sound of Rei's gasps and moans a result of pain mixed with pleasure.  
  
Rei's breath was hitching and his tears were blurring his vision, yet he still managed raised a shaking hand up to Lei's head, trying to push it away from his neck as he continued to feed from him, but he was getting weaker by the second and Lei was not showing any signs of letting up. (He's gonna suck me dry just like he did to my parents), Rei realized mentally. (My mother sacrificed her life for mine, and she died in vain, because I will die at the hands of Lei after all).  
  
Rei had ran out of physical strength to fight Lei off a long time ago, and now he was running out of mental strength, the strength to stay conscious. He was very aware that if he did lose consciousness it was most likely that he'd never wake up. But he couldn't help it. It was like asking a car with no gas to drive fifteen miles. It was impossible, and finally Rei went limp in Lei's arms, his vision hazing until finally...total darkness.  
  
Lei continued to feed from the near-dead boy until he had had enough. He stood up, licking the red crimson liquid from his lips. His gaze fell to the floor, studying the unconscious Rei's form. His eyes wandered over Rei's body for a long moment. "How beautiful he is, even at this stage," Lei said aloud, he knelt down and stroked Rei's now extremely pale and tear- stained face with one hand. It was now very cold against Lei's newly warmed skin but still soft to the touch. "How *did* Kai ever find something so precious?" he wondered quietly. His train of thoughts was interrupted when a small moan escaped Rei's slightly parted lips. Lei chuckled softly at this, "That's funny. I was almost certain I'd killed you. I guess you're stronger than I thought," he shrugged, and stood up once again. He strolled over to a small cabinet, which stood next to the bookshelf, and pulled out a handsome long, and slender sword. "This will have to do," Lei told himself aloud, and returned to Rei.  
  
Lei just stood there staring at Rei for a long moment, studying him. He was very pale, his long dark lashes covering those seductive yet innocent amber eyes, his gorgeous black hair was disheveled because he had struggled so hard, and Lei could tell that he was hardly breathing because his chest rose and fell extremely slowly. He was close to death.  
  
"It's really kind of funny," began Lei after a moment of silence. "This is how we first met," he said speaking to Rei as if he could hear him. "You, lying unconscious on the ground, me, standing over you like a dark angel ready to close in on his prey. It was nice meeting you, beautiful one," he said in a whisper and he really meant it. "But since you refused to join me, refused to be my companion, to be my pupil, my lover. I'm afraid we must say goodbye," he said lowering his knife to Rei's throat. "Good night my sweet prince, may your tormented soul finally rest in peace, in a world not our own," he said placing a kiss on Rei's bluish-white lips, and getting ready to slash his throat.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?" asked a cool voice suddenly.  
  
Startled, Lei quickly spun around, only to come face to face with his ex. "K-Kai?" he gasped, before skillfully hiding his shock. "Look who's finally come back to me, just like I always knew you would," he said with a smirk.  
  
TBC.  
  
Owww. Things are definitely heating up! Is it hot in here or is it just the fiery hate between Lei and Kai?  
  
Kai: No, it's really hot in here, the furnace is on and it's not even cold outside.  
  
*Silverstorms checks the thermometer*  
  
Silverstorms: Holy crap ur right! Anyways guys I was not going to stop here originally, honestly I was gonna write about a page more but I'm sooooooo tired. I went to bed at two last night. What? I couldn't fall asleep!  
  
Kai: *coughcoughcoughINSOMNIAcoughcoughcough*  
  
Silverstorms: Anywho the end of this fic is near, the next chapter is actually the second last chapter of this ENTIRE fic! (I kno, I'm excited too! ^_^) So you don't want to miss it. I'll try to post it the next chance I get. Till then you'll just have to R/R please thankies!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	19. Case Of The Ex

Silverstorms: Hi peeps! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Well, besides my apology I don't got much to say today...  
  
Kai: Oh My God! It's a miracle!  
  
Silverstorms: *glares* Kai, be nice. I'm sick. And if ur mean to me I'll sneeze on you!  
  
Kai: EEEKK!! *runs away*  
  
Silverstorms: *grins* that's better. It's true I am sick. What a bummer. I'm stuck at home wit the flu, lucky me huh? Anywho thanks so much to all who reviewed, and all who added me to their faves! Yeah me feel special!  
  
Disclaimer: If I have to do this one more time I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AAAAaaaa! *sneezes*  
  
Chapter 19: Case Of The Ex  
  
"Good night my sweet prince, may your tormented soul finally rest in peace, in a world not our own," he said placing a kiss on Rei's bluish-white lips, and getting ready to slash his throat.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?" asked a cool voice from behind.  
  
Startled, Lei quickly spun around, only to come face to face with his ex. "K-Kai?" he gasped, before skillfully hiding his shock. "Look who's finally come back to me, just like I always knew you would," he said with a smirk.  
  
Kai chuckled softly at this. "Don't get your hopes up. I'd never go back to you. I've been telling you that for years. Besides don't you have *Mariah* now?" he asked spitting out her name as if it were venom.  
  
"Yes. I suppose I do," Lei answered tranquilly. "But still, there's no love like the love between two males. Do you not agree, Kai?"  
  
Kai just stared at him for a moment, before his eyes wandered to the floor only to rest upon the figure at Lei's feet that was Rei. "Yes, I do," Kai answered slowly as he walked towards the raven-haired vampire. "What did you do to him?" he asked all to calmly, knelling down beside Rei, and brushing a few loose strands of raven hair from his forehead. (I am so going to kill you for this Lei!) Kai thought mentally.  
  
"Nothing much," was Lei's simple answer as he watched Kai's concern for Rei.  
  
"Nothing much?!" Kai growled turning to him. "Then why the hell is he lying unconscious, and barely breathing on the floor?" he demanded dangerously.  
  
Lei felt a bit intimidated by Kai's anger, but showed little sign of it as he stared impassively at his former koi's face. Kai gently turned the golden-eyed vampire's head, and brushed back some of his dark hair away from his extremely pale neck, exposing it. He gasped quietly when he the saw two large fang marks, marring his otherwise perfectly flawless skin. "Y- you bit him?" he spoke quietly, surprise very evident in his voice. "You son of a bitch! Why would you?" he cried angrily.  
  
Lei stared at him, just watching his anger fuel.  
  
"You bastard!" Kai swore rising to his feet, and walking towards him. "Why won't you say anything!" he demanded after a moment.  
  
Lei blinked innocently, a little smile playing across his lips. "Are you done yet?" he asked teasingly. "Or do I need to put you in the corner for being such a potty mouth?"  
  
Kai's hands balled tightly into fists, "don't fuck with me, Lei," he warned.  
  
"Calm down, relax, start breathing," Lei said after a moment. "Yes I drank from him, so what? I mean it's not like I had sex with him or anything. He's still pure," Lei shrugged. "To some extent," he muttered quietly, but loud enough so that Kai could here.  
  
"What do you mean 'to some extent?" the crimson-eyed vampire asked him, a tinge of fear growing deep within him. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Lei sang. "We just played a little game of bump and grind," Lei grinned loving the look of resentment on Kai's face. "Unfortunately he passed out before we could finish. Pity he was enjoying it too," Lei sighed in false disappointment. "Perhaps it was the combination of pain and pleasure, that tired him out in the end," Lei continued. "Perhaps it was just too much for his sexy, little body to bare..."  
  
But he never got the chance to finish, as Kai reached out and grabbed the collar of his cape, lifting him from the ground, and with one angry grunt tossed him away with such force that he went flying into the back wall.  
  
A sickening crack was heard as his body collided with the stonewall, and he slid to the floor, a bit of blood trickling down from his dark hair. He was out cold. Kai stood there glaring at him for a moment; contemplating on whether or not he should kill Lei, end it here and now. He lost his train of thoughts when he heard a soft whimper.  
  
"K-Kai?" he heard a small voice struggle to speak, and he turned full around. It was Rei. He was coming to! Kai quickly ran to him, taking his lighter body in his arms, cradling him. "Kai? I-is that you?" came Rei's voice in a hoarse whisper, his eyes were still closed and his bluish-white lips trembling softly.  
  
"Yeah," Kai answered, "it's me kitten," he told him.  
  
Rei finally opened his eyes a bit, revealing deep amber orbs, "I don't know why you call me that," he said struggling to smile.  
  
Kai smiled back, and kiss him on the forehead. "You're not well. You've lost too much blood," Kai told him, feeling a bit stupid for pointing out the obvious.  
  
"I know," Rei said at once. Suddenly his amber eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked softly.  
  
Kai's eyes widened considerably, and for a moment he felt like just breaking down and crying with Rei but he didn't. "No," he said at once. "You won't die, you can't die! Not now, and not like this," Kai continued, tears slowly filling up his eyes. "I've let you down," Kai began. "I promised I'd protect you. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I broke that promise, because here you are in my arms, so close to death," Kai bowed his head in shame, and closed his eyes, tears tinted in blood slowly running down his pale face.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. In all his time living with the dark and mysterious vampire Kai, he had yet to see him cry. "It wasn't your fault, Kai," Rei told him, raising his hands to his face, and cupping it. "I should never have gone looking for Lei."  
  
Kai took one of Rei's hands and kissed his wrist softly. He then thrust a hand in Rei's face. "Drink," he demanded. "It's the only way you'll get well."  
  
Rei nodded and did what he was told, his fangs piercing into Kai's flesh, and he began to feed. Kai watched him as he did this, literally watching the color return to Rei's face. Kai let him take as much as he needed. Though Kai was feeling a bit weaker he knew Rei needed this blood much more than he did so he let him continue. Rei stopped feeding from a few minutes later, not wanting to take too much. Kai soon stood up and offered a hand to Rei, who took it gratefully.  
  
Rei was looking a lot better, and no longer resembled someone on the brink of death. However, he still felt extremely violated, dirty, and used. He also had a new found hate for Lei. Lei had no respect for anything! He took everything, including life itself to be nothing more than one huge joke. He strutted around as though the world was his playground and nothing else.  
  
Kai suddenly reached into the pocket of his black leather pants. Rei watched in surprise as Kai pulled out a pocket knife. "Rei, go downstairs, the others are looking for you down there. They'll take you home, and we can talk later. I'll catch up with you in a minute," the crimson-eyed boy told him.  
  
"No!" Rei said at once. "I-I'm not going!" he stated.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Rei weren't you listening I said GO DOWNSTAIRS!"  
  
"And I said I won't," Rei shot back, glaring. "I know what you plan to do," he said at once. "You're going to kill Lei as soon as I leave, I just know it!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am. But you should be glad. Why do you stick up for him after what he did?" Kai demanded. "He killed your parents, violated your body and tried to kill you, what better of a reason must I have to kill him?"  
  
"Look Kai," the raven-haired vampire began. "I completely agree with you, he does deserve to die for what he did."  
  
"Then why won't you let me kill him?" Kai asked no longer raising his voice.  
  
"First off, because you promised me you wouldn't," Rei reminded him. "And secondly because he's hurt me so much, mentally and physically, plus he's hurt so many others including my parents," said Rei. "He doesn't know how it feels to be hurt so bad, or maybe he just doesn't remember."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kai asked not sure where this was going, and not in the mood for another one of Rei's lectures.  
  
"Kai, Lei has no feelings for anything. You don't just kill people like that, you try to teach them," Rei explained.  
  
"I am going to teach him," said Kai, picking up the sword from the ground.  
  
"By killing him?!" Rei shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Kai shrugged.  
  
"And how do you suppose he's going to regret what he's done, or even learn anything if he's dead!" Rei demanded.  
  
"He'll learn that if he kills people for no reason, he'll end up being killed." Kai answered, as he walked toward Lei's unconscious body, which was still slumped against the wall.  
  
"Kai, please don't!" Rei screamed, as he dashed to Kai's side. "You can't kill him or he'll never truly be sorry for what he's done to me, and everyone else he's ever hurt."  
  
"Rei," began Kai. "Can't you see? He'll never learn. There's no hope for people like him. He was born without a conscious, besides he and his gang are responsible for the massacre of hundreds. He and his followers are like a bee colony. You know what they say 'kill the leader and they all go down," and with that, Kai continued toward Lei, dagger in hand.  
  
Rei stared after him feeling helpless, tears returning to his eyes. "I won't let you do it!" Rei announced dashing forward at once, and grabbing the arm of Kai in which held the knife. Rei's strong grip on Kai's arm amazed him as well as Kai. Kai struggled to free his arm without hurting Rei, but finally he had had enough and he tore his arm out of Rei's grip and pushed him away roughly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The raven-haired vampire paused for a moment to consider what he had just said. The reporter watched as Rei soon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Whether he was trying to clear it, or be rid himself of painful memories Christopher didn't know. Rei opened his eyes moments later, they suddenly seemed to shimmer, and it appeared to Christopher Matthews that he was on the verge of tears.  
  
The reporter stared sympathetically at him for a moment, ready to comfort him should he breakdown. However, when he didn't the reporter spoke up. "I get it now," he spoke softly. "I now understand why you said that you wished that Kai could have made smarter choices in the past."  
  
Rei looked up at this.  
  
"Kai," said the reporter, his green eyes wide. "H-he never listened to you. Ever. He repeatedly broke his promises, and never took your word for anything. Even when he knew you were right." Rei nodded, and shifted a little in his chair. He cleared his throat loudly, and seemed to have finally regained his dark, and mysterious gentleman like composure.  
  
The vampire drew one last quick breath, and in a quivering voice he proceeded. "Kai had shoved me away from him with such force that I was thrown backwards and I hit my head against the stonewall. I remember staring stupidly at Kai after that, being utterly appalled at what he had just done to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was in a daze like state. His head was throbbing, his vision blurred, and his hearing becoming muffled, as his back lay slumped against the cold stonewall. Immediately Rei knew he had suffered a concussion and was losing consciousness again. (No! Not again! Not now!) he thought desperately to himself, as he tried to sit up.  
  
He wanted to lunge at Kai, and shake him and call him crazy for wanting to kill Lei. But he couldn't get up, in fact he couldn't move at all. Suddenly he heard the thudding of many footsteps running towards him, and he heard two badly muffled voices calling out his name. Though their voices were barely audible, Rei knew somehow that they belonged to Max and Takao. They must've come to see if he was all right. Rei figured that they had most likely heard the large bang that sounded when Rei bumped his head against the wall, and they had gone to investigate.  
  
Sure enough, there stood Max and Takao. Both vampires gasped at the sight of him, barely conscious on the ground. The golden-haired vampire knelt down in front of him, his eyes shining with tears, and he gently ran a hand across Rei's cheek.  
  
"We have to get him out of here," Max whispered turning to Takao. Takao nodded in agreement and approached the young raven-haired vampire.  
  
"No!" Rei spoke quietly, "I don't want to leave. I have to stay."  
  
"But you're hurt," Max pointed out.  
  
Though it hurt badly, Rei shook his head harder. "I can't leave yet, I have to stay and stop Kai. I can't let him kill Lei. You have to let me stay. Please..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened after that?" Christopher asked eagerly.  
  
Rei just stared blankly at him for a minute. Finally he shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Christopher Matthews stared at him, in total, and complete incredulity. "Y- you're kidding right?" he laughed almost hysterically.  
  
"No," said Rei curtly.  
  
Another long silence.  
  
"You don't remember what happened after that?" the reporter gasped, frantically.  
  
Rei's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, no," he answered eyeing the reporter strangely. "I-I blacked out. And I can't remember anything after that. All I know is that I awoke sometime later, and I was still on the ground in the same room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open and he weakly to his feet. Immediately he panicked. How long had he been out of it? And what about Kai? Had he already killed the evil, and murderous Lei? Rei glanced desperately around the room, and gasped at the sight before him....  
  
TBC.  
  
Another one of my infamous cliffies! ^_^  
  
Lei: I was SO weak in this chapter! I got thrown at a wall and then I'm out cold?! What the hell kinda chapter was this!  
  
Silverstorms: Don't worry, ur true power will be unleashed soon enough just be patient. K?  
  
Lei: *grunts*  
  
Silverstorms: I don't know why, but I don't feel I did the best I could with this chapter. For some reason it seems to be, well...lacking something. (Besides about another three pages) It's probably just the pressure I feel I'm under to update ASAP. *sighs* I'm not as confident with this chappie as I am with others and it worries me. The next chapter (which is the continuation of this one) is that final chapter of this chronicle. (Though I warn you now it will be divided into parts 1 and 2) I hope I get back on track by then. Wish me luck! I hope I get over my cold soon, maybe that's what made this chapter so crappy. ^_^  
  
R/R?  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	20. Rain On Me Part:1

HEY people! I apologize a million times for this late update. Schoolwork's really been killing my free time. Hopefully things will get better, then again it's not very likely. I have a HUGE French project to present at the end of the week. It's really bumming me out. I HATE presenting stuff to the class! *sighs* Anywho enough of my ranting, here's chapter 20. You should be pleased it's kinda long! Enjoy!  
  
THANK YOU to all those who reviewed!!! It's really appreciated!!! Now unto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: check in previous chapters  
  
Warnings: course language, yaoi, violence...there might be more but who really has the time to sit down and check? *silence* I thought so.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 20: Rain On Me (Part: 1)  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open and he weakly got to his feet. Immediately he panicked. How long had he been out of it? And what about Kai? Had he already killed the malevolent, and sadistic Lei? Rei glanced desperately around the room, and gasped at the sight before him. There was no one in the room! Not Max, not Takao, not Kai or even Lei. Everyone was gone! To make matters worse one of the sword cabinets were currently smashed open, and two swords were missing. Rei quickly stumbled out of the room. He lashed his head from side to side, before taking off down the implausibly long hallway. Almost instantly he heard a loud crash, and someone cry out in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stumbled backwards and bumped into a glass pantry, which fell to the floor, the glass shattering ubiquitously. "Cheap shot!" he growled in angrily, clutching his left shoulder that was now badly injured. Lei smiled sadistically, and licked Kai's blood off the sword he had earlier impaled into Kai's arm.  
  
"Well," Lei sighed. "You know me, I liked to play dirty. Plus," he added. "That's what you get for what you did to me an hour ago. How dare you knock me out cold, and witness me at such a feeble state!" he snarled, his voice shaking in rage. "But that's okay," he said smiling suddenly, his voice now ridden of any anger. "It's not like I can die or anything."  
  
Kai's face held a look of controlled resentment and fury, but deep inside he began to wonder if what Lei had said was true.  
  
"Of course it's true," Lei grinned, loving the shocked expression that was currently plastered on Kai's face.  
  
"I almost forgot that you had the ability to read minds," Kai admitted, smirking in spite of himself. "You know, my maker had that ability as well. But for some odd reason I was never gifted with that power yet it was passed onto you when I made you. Odd," he mused.  
  
"Every two vampires are gifted with my ability," Lei informed him. "That is why Rei doesn't possess my power either. Nevertheless if he ever made another one of us, they would bare my dark gift," he explained. "Anyway where did we leave off?"  
  
"Well," began the crimson-eyed vampire. "I believe we left off where you stabbed me in the arm. So ... I'VE DECIDED TO RETURN THE FAVOUR!" he yelled lunging his own sword at Lei. Lei was caught off guard, but recovered quickly and dogged Kai's attack by mere inches. Kai thrust his sword at Lei once again but his sword was met by Lei's. Sparks flew as the strong blades collided with one another.  
  
Lei suddenly flashed Kai a devious smile. "What's the matter, Kai?" he inquired with a look of unmistakable amusement. "Are you getting tired?" he cooed mockingly. Kai ignored Lei's questions. He was certain that Lei was trying to distract him from their duel by conversing with him, so that he could slip up and Lei could easily attack him, like what had happened earlier. Kai was slowly tiring though and the gash on his left arm stung badly and was bleeding quite a bit. He was definitely in need of medical assistance, but was locked in a fierce battle instead.  
  
"This isn't fair," Lei announced after a moment. "Here I am, incredibly powerful, and fighting you with two strong, uninjured arms. And there you are, weak and pitiful, fighting me with a nasty and deep gash to one of your arms. How you've managed to keep up with me till now is still a mystery. What do you say I fight using only one arm for now on? Just to be fair?" he suggested with a sly grin.  
  
Kai stared at him incredulously for a moment. "You must be mad," he finally spoke up.  
  
"No," Lei answered. "Not mad, just merciful. But heed my warning, this is the single and only act of mercy I will be showing you," he said, before slipping his left hand behind his back. "On ward!" he commanded, raising his sword, and they resumed their battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you here?" Kevin demanded, as he and another vampire stood over Takao and Max in a menacing way. Takao and Max currently had restraints on their wrists and had been tied up, back to back on two wooden chairs.  
  
Takao rolled his eyes at Kevin's question. His bottom lip was currently bleeding, and he had a large bruise forming on his jaw, thanks to Kevin. "I told you already. We came up here to rescue Rei," he growled in annoyance. Kevin walked up to him, backhanding him hard across the face, smiling as he saw another bruise forming.  
  
"What was that for?" Max demanded turning his head, trying to face Kevin but failing miserably because of the way he had been situated.  
  
"I did it because it was fun. Besides, no one speaks to me in that tone," Kevin snarled. Just then Mariah entered the room. She had changed into a sparkling white robe that matched her pale complexion perfectly. Her long pink hair flowing down her shoulders. But as gorgeous as her outfit looked, it was still obvious that it was a nightgown, plus her tired eyes were a dead giveaway.  
  
"Well, well, well," a tall platinum-blond haired vampire smirked. "Look what the cat dragged in... a piece of garbage," he laughed eyeing Mariah as she walked in.  
  
"Give it a rest, Alan," Mariah sneered. "What are *they* doing here?" she demanded when her eyes fixed upon two young vampires tied up on chairs.  
  
"Turns out these two idiots were snooping around, until I caught 'em that is." Kevin explained.  
  
"You had help, dumbass," Alan glared at him, referring to himself. Kevin smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What did you plan on doing with them anyway?" Mariah questioned the two other vampires.  
  
Kevin's lavender eyes lit up at this and he flashed her a toothy grin. "I've never witnessed a vampire blaze to a crisp before," he began. "So I was hoping I could keep these two until sunrise, force them outside and watch them burn." Takao and Max gasped quietly at this.  
  
Mariah gave Kevin a disapproving look. "You are dark," she told him. "I really don't think this is a good idea..."  
  
"Come on," Kevin begged. "It would be so cool. You can come and watch too. PLEASE?" Kevin pouted, batting his lashes. Mariah rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"I think I'll pass on the invitation to join you. But, you can do what you'd like with those two, so long as you clean up the mess afterwards. I don't want ashes all over the clean pathway tomorrow morning," she told him. Kevin's face lit up and a small 'Yes!' escaped his lips. Mariah turned and left the room, in order to find her love Lei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lei stopped for a moment, lowering his sword. "You know," he began. "I don't even remember why we're doing this..."  
  
"Doing what?" Kai demanded breathing deeply, his face slightly flushed, as he clasped his sword tightly in both his hands, not trusting Lei at all.  
  
"I can't remember why we're fighting," the raven-haired, tawny-eyed vampire told him softly.  
  
"We're fighting because you killed Rei's parents, and then tried to kill him," Kai glared. "Plus I just plain didn't like you from day one, so I've jumped at the chance to kill you."  
  
"Now, I know that's not true," Lei said quietly. "You loved me once. Couldn't we just...go back in time?" Lei asked him. Kai gave him an odd look but said nothing. "I mean before we ever...you know, broke up," Lei continued. "I know you have Rei now, and I have Mariah. And I know that I've acted as though my life has been perfect without you, but in reality I...I want you back." Lei sighed sadly. "I've also had my eye on your Rei, he's a fine specimen. Really he is. I was only going to kill him because I thought I could never have him. But perhaps," he paused. "Perhaps the three of us could...work something out."  
  
Kai stared at him as if he was off his rocker. "You don't know when to give up do you?" he asked finally. "You're very persistent I'll give you that much," Kai told him with a smirk.  
  
"Please Kai," Lei interrupted him, as he strolled up to him with sad eyes. "I'm your first fledging. You're my maker. My master," he said, placing a hand on Kai's smooth face, Kai could bring himself to pull away so he didn't. "How could we possibly even think of killing each other?" Lei asked as his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Please believe me when I say this Kai," Lei said wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Kai loosely draped his arms around Lei's waist, still very unsure about all of this. "I'm sorry about everything I've put you through, same goes for Rei..."  
  
Kai's face remained emotionless as he stared down at the slightly shorter vampire, struggling to search Lei's heart through his eyes. "Please Kai," Lei whispered pulling him closer, "I'm sorry." He sobbed, and he pressed his lips to Kai's, tears running down his cheeks. Kai tightened his grip around Lei waist, and finally responded to his kiss, when he felt a cold blade pressed firmly at the back of his neck. He immediately jumped, roughly removing himself from Lei's hold.  
  
"Damn," Lei cursed, before grinning widely at Kai's angry expression. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he inquired with a small laugh. "I was testing your common sense, and came across a shocking discovery...you have none! Did you really think I was serious about all that I had said? Be reasonable, I'm an actor it's my job to know how to fake it!" he laughed. Kai glared at him, but knew he was right. (How could I have been so gullible?) He wondered to himself. He mentally told himself that it wouldn't happen again. There'd be *NO* second chances, even if Lei was serious next time. This was a fight to the death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei continued to search for Kai, when he suddenly felt a strong presence following him. He turned around cautiously, sighing when he found no one there. He turned back around to come face to face with Mariah. He gasped utterly startled.  
  
"You're still alive?!" she demanded crossing her arms over her chest, apparently shocked. "I thought Lei did away with you long ago." Rei said nothing but stared at her, trying not to look as frightened as he felt. Just then Mariah moved closer to him, until they were only inches apart. She took no notice or just probably didn't care that she was invading his personal space. "What is that?" she asked pointing at his neck. Rei reached up to his throat, and his hand brushed over two small puncture wounds.  
  
Mariah grinned wickedly, "you were bitten!" she gasped happily. "I bet my Lei did that to you. But why are you still alive?" she asked him rather bluntly.  
  
"Because I managed to escape with the help of a friend." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, but surely it wasn't worth it?" Mariah asked him.  
  
"What do you mean," Rei inquired.  
  
"You don't know what I speak of?" she asked, sounding quite surprised. Suddenly she laughed. "I almost forgot. You were like, literally born yesterday."  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday," Rei couldn't help but snap back. "It's been a few months."  
  
"In any case you're still a fledging in the vampire world, a baby," she shrugged carelessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She told me that I would bare the scar on my neck for a century, for it takes that long to vanish completely," the vampire explained to the reporter. It was at that moment that Christopher Matthews noticed two faint bites on Rei's neck that marred his otherwise perfect skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariah smirked. "Being bitten by your own kind is the most insulting and embarrassing thing that can happen to a vampire. Its' worse than being raped, because everyone knows of what happen to you. That's also why vampires who are bitten normally die very soon afterwards, mostly from suicide. Living with the shame is just too much for them. Come to think of it," she continued. "It's equally, if not more insulting for the vampire that caused the wound to allow the one it attacked to carry on living. It signifies that they took pity upon their prey by letting them live, and in the world of vampires, having pity of any kind is a great sign of weakness. Anywho," she sighed. "I must be off, I have to find my precious Lei whom I heard was battling Kai. Kai stands no chance though. Frankly, I expect to find Lei and a dead body," she laughed deviously. "Well, I'm off." She bid him goodbye, as she strolled away.  
  
Rei stared after her before yelling, "WAIT!"  
  
Mariah turned around, looking irritated. "What?" she asked grudgingly.  
  
"Um," he began nervously, when he caught Mariah's cold glare. "H-have you seen Takao and Max?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, where?"  
  
"They're being held hostage by Kevin somewhere," she told him briskly. "I think he wants to watch them burn in the sun tomorrow morning, or something like that," she answered. Rei was about to ask her another question when she simply vanished into thin air.  
  
Suddenly Rei felt as though Kai was in trouble, it was almost like he had some sort of sixth sense that was warning him. Rei now had two crises to deal with, Kai, and his friends. He knew he had to make a decision. Who would he aid first. (I'll help Kai first), he decided finally. (The others I can help later since they're supposed to be put to death at sunrise).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takao, Max, and Alan gawked at Kevin as he gulped down his sixth bottle of Vanilla flavored rum. A normal person would probably have died by now, but Kevin wasn't normal. He was a vampire, which meant he had a much higher tolerance for alcohol. He was sitting at a glass table on the far side of the room, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"I had no idea Kevin was an alcoholic," Takao whispered loudly.  
  
"Well, now you know," Alan said, running a hand through his gelled back, blondish-silver hair. "Normally, Lei makes sure he's never anywhere near alcohol, but since he's preoccupied at the moment, Kevin's free to do whatever he'd like. I just hope..." but he broke off when an empty bottle flew through the air, and hit the wall behind him, shattering into pieces. Everyone turned to Kevin at the table.  
  
"I'm...I'm *hic* not an...*hic* what's that word again? Oh yeah. *Hic* I'm not an idiot," he stammered. "I know you guys were...*hic* talking about *hic* me."  
  
"Kevin, you're going to drink yourself dead," Alan scolded him.  
  
"I AM NOT!" Kevin retorted rather loudly. "I ALREADY AM DEAD! I DIED INSIDE, *hic* LONG AGO. BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!"  
  
"I'm two years older than you," Alan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Exactly!" Kevin said drunkenly, and he burped noisily.  
  
Max turned to Takao. "Since Alan's busy dealing with his drunken comrade, we can use this time to escape."  
  
"How?"  
  
"First we've gotta find the keys to get off these restraints. Then we can easily break the ropes, strapping us to these chairs," Max explained. Takao nodded, and the two began to scan the room with their eyes in search of the key.  
  
Kevin clumsily made his way over to them, stumbling over his feet a few times. He soon stood over Takao. "May I help you, oh drunk and wasted one?" Takao asked him sarcastically.  
  
"I *hic* I know I've never told you this before but I...*hic* I really love you man." Kevin said wrapping an arm around Takao, who was struggling to pull away. Max felt a small wave of jealously growing within himself at Kevin's words. However, he tried to convince himself that Kevin was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. "Can I have a kiss?" Kevin inquired, leaning over Takao, who was now desperately pulling away.  
  
"Uhhh...No," answered Takao in disgust.  
  
"Aww, come on you're no fun," Kevin giggled as he downed the drink in his hand. Just then Alan ran over to him, his green eyes blazing he could no longer take Kevin's reckless behavior, or the fact that he was confessing his love to someone he obviously wouldn't have liked if he was sober.  
  
"Kevin!" Alan yelled. "That's enough! Give me that drink!" he commanded lunging at the smaller vampire.  
  
"NEVER!" Kevin yelled madly, as he jumped on the table. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, *hic* twenty-three hours of ear!" he sang drunkenly. He took another rum bottle off the table and began to drink it down. Suddenly Kevin stopped, his pale face growing a bit paler, and then turning a light shade of green. He dropped the bottle to the ground, before clutching his stomach in pain. "I...I don't feel so good," he moaned.  
  
Alan's eyes widened. "Hell no..." he whispered, hoping that what he thought would happen next wouldn't. "Holy crap!" Alan cried. "He's going to..." but before he could finish, Kevin threw up all over the table, and collapsed backwards, completely unconscious.  
  
There was a brief pause between the other vampires.  
  
Finally, Takao spoke. "That...was gross. And he, is going to have *the* biggest hangover tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Lei continued their battle, none of them had yet managed to impale or hurt the other so far. And from the looks of it they appeared to be equals. Lei had kept his promise about only using one of his arms, not because Kai's left arm had been badly injured and he felt sorry for him, but because Lei wanted to spice up their battle a bit and test his own limits.  
  
"Kai," he said after a moment. "You look tired. Perhaps you should just give up?"  
  
"I'm not tired, in fact I've just gotten started," Kai stated, but Lei knew better. They had been at it for over an hour, and Lei could feel Kai slowly growing weaker.  
  
"Poor Kai," Lei cooed. "I know how weak you must feel. And yet, you still continue to fight me when you're almost destined to lose this battle...why is that?"  
  
"I...I must. You...killed Rei's parents. You've tortured and killed so many other innocent peoples as well. You must be stopped, at any cost. Even my life," Kai told him.  
  
Lei smirked in amusement, "Awww, how thoughtful of you Kai," he cooed. "Let me just take a moment to...pretend I care." Kai glared at him, but seemed to weak to want to argue back. Seeing Kai like this excited Lei greatly. He was looking forward to seeing Kai beg, bleed, and scream. (This could be more fun than my time with Rei), he thought hungrily. "Foolish Kai I can't be stopped," he grinned.  
  
Kai's face was deathly calm, as he listened to Lei boost and brag about himself. Unexpectedly, he shoved his sword to Lei's neck, its pointed tip only inches away from his throat. Lei merely smirked at Kai, as though thinking that he wouldn't dare kill him.  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
Without warning, and in one very swift movement, Lei had disarmed Kai of his sword. He spun it professionally in his hands. He now possessed both his and Kai's sword. He grinned triumphantly, baring his impressive, and long fangs.  
  
Kai stood there dumbstruck, this was the end or at least he thought it was.  
  
Lei tossed his sword back to him. It was so unexpected that Kai fumbled with it, nearly dropping it. "What..." he began.  
  
"Again," said Lei, as he resumed his fighting position. Kai just stood there for a moment. He didn't understand why hadn't Lei taken that chance to kill him.  
  
"I know I said I wouldn't spare you," Lei began. "But I didn't do it out of pity. You've proved to be a worthy adversary, and it would be a shame to kill you so soon...without having a bit of fun first."  
  
"I see," said Kai after a moment.  
  
"Kai, I've learnt so much since you forced me out of my only home, since you abandoned me, and disowned me," Lei told him. "I just can't wait to demonstrate to you how much more powerful I am."  
  
"Lei," he began, "I never abandoned or disowned you. I forced you out of my home because you tried to kill me. You act like *you* were the innocent victim in our relationship. Take some Goddamn responsibility!"  
  
"In truth, we are both guilty." Lei informed him. Lei heard Kai question this statement in his head. "Simple. If you never created me, hundreds of humans and even a decent amount of vampires including Tala would still be alive. I know you hate to hear it, but I couldn't possibly take the credit for all of those deaths, I had help...from my better half, you." he grinned.  
  
"That's a lie," Kai yelled. "There you go again, pushing the blame off on someone else. I do regret creating you but I never helped you on any of your killing sprees!" he said jabbing his sword at Lei who vanished into thin air only to reappear behind him.  
  
Lei chuckled softly. He loved that everything was subconsciously going in his favor. He was stressing Kai out, and angering him a lot. With a little luck Kai's anger would get the best of him and lead to his demise. "As I said before allow me to demonstrate how strong I truly am!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan had left the room with an unconscious, drunk, vampire by the name of Kevin, draped causally over his shoulder. Leaving Max and Takao alone in the room. They still hadn't been able to spot the key to unlock their restraints were beginning to worry.  
  
"What if we never find it?" Takao groaned. "I don't want to be brunt to a crisp!" he whined childishly.  
  
"Don't you DARE even think like that!" Max scolded him. "I'm almost certain that we'll..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"That we'll what, Maxie?" Takao inquired. "Maxie?" he said once more. "What are you certain of?"  
  
"The key!" Max cried. "I think I see it!"  
  
"Awesome! Where?"  
  
"Among the broken rum bottle glass," Max told him.  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Max told him. "We've got to go check."  
  
"But how?" Takao groaned. "We can't move, remember? We're tied to chairs, and each other."  
  
"Then we have to move as one," Max told him. "At the same time we'll push ourselves over to the glass, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Takao answered skeptically. On Max's signal they pushed off toward the wall, where the broken glass lay. They moved awkwardly and slowly, but finally got there. "Uh...Max where exactly did you see it?"  
  
Max scanned the mess for a moment, before his face lit up. "There," he told Takao. The navy-blue haired vampire took the key between his feet and tossed it up in the air behind him. He skillfully caught it in his hands. He decided to take off Max's cuffs first as that was a much easier task than trying to take off his own. When he finally succeeded some time later, Max snapped out of his rope bindings, and stood up. He quickly unlocked Takao's cuffs and freed him as well.  
  
"Good job, buddy," Takao smiled excitedly, wrapping his arms around Max, who blushed. "We finally did it! And it was all thanks to you!"  
  
"We both did it!" Max told him with a smile. His smile soon faded as he timidly reached up, and traced his hand along Takao's bruised jaw and cheek, and his split lip. "Does it hurt much?" he asked coyly.  
  
"I'll live," Takao assured him. "Now come on, we've got to get out of here and find the others...again!" Max nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
After their great escape, Max and Takao made their way back to the room in which they had been captured in, and in which they had found Rei nearly unconscious. Upon entering the room they were shocked to find that it was empty, and that everyone was gone. Because the two boys had been captured for so long, they were completely oblivious to all that had happened, during the past few hours.  
  
"Where do you think the others went?" Takao questioned the golden-haired vampire, as they walked toward the broken sword cabinet, noting the fact that two swords were missing.  
  
Max shrugged, "I don't know," he replied, his voice full of irritation. "God! I can't take this much longer!" he announced suddenly. "We lose the others, then we find them, and then we lose them again!"  
  
"Come down, Maxie," Takao told him, draping an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. "We found them once, and we'll do it again."  
  
Max looked up from the ground, eyes wide. He knew Takao was right. He smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!" he said at once, making for the door.  
  
"Hold up," Takao stopped him. He turned around giving Takao a questioning stare. Takao carefully pulled two swords from the cabinet. "You know, w-we might need these," he explained handing one to Max.  
  
He smiled and took it, "smart thinking." he said praising Takao, and the two left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Lei were still in the midst of their colossal duel. Each sporting a decent amount of small cuts and bruises. All of a sudden Lei glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the door of the room. Kai saw him smirk and nod in that direction, before continuing to fight. Immediately Kai grew suspicious. His suspicion continued to grow, as every so often Lei would glance back at the door as if expecting someone to come. Minutes later, Lei suddenly leapt away from Kai. Just as he did this, a narrow, blurry object shot through the air heading straight for Kai. He moved just in time, however it still managed to slice a shallow wound into his cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that!" He cried as he put a hand up to the new wound on his cheek. Still in shock Kai whipped around to see what had just injured him. "A metal arrow." he realized when he saw a metal arrow lying on the floor a few feet away from him. "But who..." His voice trailed off as he peered over at the door. He immediately sensed a power radiating from the door, but in his weakened state he couldn't pin point exactly who this energy belong to. He turned to Lei, who in return gave him a playful grin.  
  
"I thought this was suppose to be a battle *strictly* between you and I," Kai told him, glaring.  
  
"This *was* suppose to be a battle between the two of us," Lei said with a glare to rival Kai's. "However, it appears someone wants you dead far more than I do, and doesn't care that they have nothing to do with our little match."  
  
"This isn't a fair battle," Kai said at once. "I thought you wanted to beat me at my best. I thought you wanted this to be a just battle."  
  
Lei shrugged carelessly. "I don't remember saying that," he lied. "Frankly, I don't care who decides to indulge in our battle, that is, as long as I end up the victor."  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't hate me people! You knew I was going to do this cliffhanger. I always do, don't I? Hehe! I bet ur wondering what was with the drunk Kevin scene, let's just say I wanted to add a little humor to this chapter. Also, I think he was kind of cute as a drunk, don't you? Anywho the next chapter's the last, and the longest. I personally think it's also the most exciting, you'll see why. It's also packed with action! I know you won't want to miss it. Trust me, it's an ending for the record books, totally unanticipated. Or at least I hope!  
  
Till then R/R!  
  
CHOW!!  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	21. Rain On Me Part II

Hey people...and ANNA! I kno ur reading this, you STALKER! *jokes* ^_^ but seriously, you'd better review me for writing that! Or else! *shakes fist like Karla* Hehe!  
  
Anywho, it's been sooooo long since my last update! Gomen! But at least I'm here now right?  
  
Kai: Yeah sure, wtf  
  
Silverstorms: This is the LAST chapter of this ENTIRE fic! Who's happy?  
  
Readers: We are!  
  
Silverstorms: I said who's happy?  
  
Readers: We are!  
  
Silverstorms: I said who's ha...  
  
Kai: Dammit Silverstorms! They said they were!  
  
Silverstorms: Hehe! Just checkin' because here it is! Chapter 20 (part2)  
  
THANK YOU to all those who reviewed!!! Much appreciated!!! Now unto da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: It was in chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, I'm not sure about 5, but I think it's in 6, 7, 8...was it in nine? Mah! I kno it was in 10, I'm kinda certain it was in 11, not so sure about 12...you get the picture. (And if not...check back in other chappies, RETARD! Ahem, scratch that last part. Heh...)  
  
Warnings: course language, yaoi, violence, minor gruesome details...there might be a few more but who really has the time to sit down and check? *silence* I thought so.  
  
Thinking: ( )  
  
Speaking: " "  
  
Me: (SS:)/(A.N:)  
  
Flashback: ~~~~~  
  
Change Scene: ~*~  
  
Chapter 20: Rain On Me (part 2)  
  
"This isn't a fair battle," Kai said at once. "I thought you wanted to beat me at my best. You said so yourself that you wanted this to be a just battle."  
  
Lei shrugged carelessly. "I don't remember saying that," he lied. "Frankly, I don't care who decides to indulge in our battle, that is, as long as I end up the victor."  
  
"Bastard," Kai swore.  
  
"I know I am," Lei said smugly. "But tell you what, how about I reveal a very important amount of information to you?"  
  
"Go on," Kai told him, a bit enticed.  
  
"Now," began the dark-haired vampire. "As you already know, we have a sniper watching us at this very moment. Within the next five minutes three arrows will be fired at you. The first two arrows will be warning shots, which will shoot across your vision. The last shot however will be fatal, for it will be poisoned and will be fired right through your chest. Ironically, your death will be slow and painful," Lei finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold up!" the reporter said at once. The raven-haired vampire paused, and turned to stare. "Um...well I thought you said that legends like vampires being killed with garlic and objects through their chest were all lies."  
  
"Well, the garlic part is true, but can't anything die if a sharp and deadly object is impaled into their chest?" the golden-eyed vampire questioned him calmly.  
  
"Uh...very true," Christopher Matthews said at once, a tinge of pink forming across his cheeks. "My apologies. Please continue..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If what you're saying is true than why are you telling me this?" the crimson-eyed vampire asked his fledging, skeptically.  
  
"I tell you this because I do not want your death to come to you as a surprise," the tawny-eyed vampire drawled. "Be prepared to die within five, sorry, four minutes." Just then an arrow flew by Kai's face, and hit a wall at the side of the room.  
  
"Oh look!" Lei said beaming. "The first warning shot! How delightful! So tell me Kai, do you have any death wishes?"  
  
Kai merely glowered, making sure to maintain his tough front. However, deep inside he was frightened. Lei's first prediction had come true. Surely the other two arrows were on their way? (What will happen if I die?) Kai wondered to himself. (What will become of Rei?)  
  
"Don't worry Kai," Lei cooed teasingly. "I'll take good care of your precious Rei after you die. I'll be the maker he never had and he will be mine." Kai glared much harder at this. "Yep! ALL mine, to do what ever I please with," he said again, loving to watch Kai's anger pump him so full of life.  
  
"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kai announced lunging toward Lei with his sword, just then another arrow whipped across his face. Kai paused in mid-step.  
  
"Careful Kai, only two minutes left," Lei smiled. "It's so sad that it has to end this way. Don't you think so? I mean, we could've been something, you and I. But you just *had* to get together with Rei. Didn't you? Speaking of the little home-wrecker, from what I've heard, he begged you not to come to my theatre tonight. Never mind how I know this," he said answering Kai's question before he could even ask it. "Sad truth is that he was right. It turns out that this was all a setup. I invited you and Rei to my theatre tonight, for one reason only...to DIE!"  
  
Kai was about to respond, when suddenly he felt a familiar sensation. It was the same feeling Kai had felt right before the other two arrows had shot past him, and for some reason he knew that the last and fatal arrow was near. Trusting a feeling deep within himself, Kai held out his uninjured hand, ready to grab what was coming. Sure enough the arrow came, heading straight towards his chest, and he caught it with ease. Lei was rendered speechless.  
  
"DAMN!" cursed a voice from the door. Mariah's voice that is. "How could I miss?!" she wondered aloud, as she stepped into the room with a bow in hand and a pouch of full of arrows strapped to her back. Kai watched as she began to load up another metal arrow.  
  
"You?!" he realized in anger.  
  
A smug look crossed Mariah's pale face. "Hello Kai," she began. "...Well... this is certainly awkward. You weren't exactly supposed to catch that. It *should* have killed you! I guess I didn't launch it as quickly as I could've. If I had, it would've torn right through your hand and impaled you anyway."  
  
"Oh," said Kai, smiling a bit. "You really think that launching it quicker would have made all the difference?"  
  
"Of course," Mariah answered curtly, as she raised her bow and held a new arrow.  
  
"So...you mean if you had slung it like this?" Kai asked innocently, and flung the arrow back at her with as much strength and speed as he could muster. Mariah lowered her bow and arrow seemingly paralyzed in utter shock.  
  
"MARIAH! LOOKOUT!" Lei cried.  
  
A scream tore through Mariah's throat as she prepared for the impact of the deadly arrow, which was heading toward her. That is... until Alan ran into the room. He dove in front of Mariah, ready to take it for her. The arrow ripped right through Alan's neck, the tip of it poking out from the back of his pale throat. Alan's green eyes widened as his body went rigid. He stood there for a good moment before his eyes glazed over, his head lolled backwards and he fell to the floor, moaning in pain.  
  
"ALAN!" Mariah screamed diving to her knees. (A/N: What have I done? Poor Alan!)  
  
Lei stared at Mariah who looked pathetic in his opinion, as she hovered over the dying vampire that was Alan. Lei soon turned away apparently disgusted. "The poison in that arrow kills its victim slowly," he said turning to Kai. "It first paralyzes them, then it painfully melts the organs of its victim into liquid. This process can take up to half an hour," he said shuddering slightly at the thought. "HALF AN HOUR OF PURE AGONY, KAI!" He screamed. "I hope you're happy. You're responsible for the death of an innocent bystander."  
  
Kai glanced over at Mariah and Alan. "Alan knew the consequences of pulling such a stunt," Kai spoke up finally, his voice no higher than a whisper. "I had nothing against him, though," he said as remorse began to build up inside of him. "Alan was *never* who I intended to injure, you know that."  
  
"Yes Kai," said Lei. "But you have killed him. Perhaps not yet, but there is no antidote for the poison in his body, therefore his death is assured... Mariah, get him out of here," Lei commanded when he saw yellowish liquid beginning to trickle out of Alan's ears, most likely a combination of the poison and his deteriorating organs. (A/N: gross I know!). "GO NOW!" he said when she didn't move right away.  
  
"Be sure to behead Kai for what he's done to poor Alan!" Mariah demanded, genuinely angry.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, now go." He watched as she took Alan's limp hand in her own, and teleported away. "...He was a loyal servant," said Lei. "He died gallantly, protecting my love. Now I *must* kill you."  
  
"Then come and get me," Kai dared him, his voice dangerously low. Lei looked more furious than Kai had ever seen him before, and he charged toward Kai hell-bent on killing him. Lei's moves were quick and powerful as he swung his sword every which way. Kai was doing a decent job blocking Lei's assaults, but he couldn't keep it up. He was much too weak, and Lei managed to stab him in the stomach with one swift movement.  
  
Lei smirked triumphantly as Kai doubled over, immediately grabbing the blade of Lei's sword, trying to stop him from driving it further into his stomach. Finally, Kai broke free somewhat and shoved Lei away from him, drawing out that dreaded sword as well. Lei stumbled backwards a few steps but quickly regained his balance. Kai clutched his stomach tightly with his uninjured hand, he felt like his insides were on fire. He was surprised that it wasn't bleeding much, but it hurt like hell and Kai was sure that serious damage had been done.  
  
Lei came at him again ready to finish the job. The tawny-eyed vampire raised his sword high above his head in both hands, leaving his torso vulnerable to attack. It was then that Kai drew out his own sword and in a last-ditch effort, shoved it through the chest of Lei, then ripped it out.  
  
Lei gasped loudly, and his face went ghostly white. He dropped his sword and lowered his arms, gasping for breath. Kai watched him as he fell to his knees with both hands clutching his chest where he had been stabbed, blood seeping between his fingers. Kai watched in horror as the crimson blood gushed out of Lei's wound faster and faster, drenching his black shirt and staining the carpet beneath him. Kai had never seen so much blood in his life, and he stood there both sickened and horrified.  
  
"W-what h-have you done to m-me?" Lei demanded in a hoarse whisper. His voice no longer threatening, instead it was full of pain. He soon broke into fits of coughing, and was soon choking on his own blood.  
  
Kai soon heard the sound of footsteps at the door. He turned. Max and Takao dashed into the room and ran to Kai.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" Takao asked him, noticing all the cuts that covered his body, the smaller ones were slowly healing over, but the larger ones remained.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kai whispered, still clutching his stomach, and staring at Lei. Takao and Max quickly took notice of Lei's helpless state. They stood there watching him, seemingly shocked, each of them as speechless as the next.  
  
"You-you actually did it!" Takao spoke finally.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kai said softly.  
  
Moments later Mariah reentered the room. "What the hell!" she screamed. "I leave for five minutes and this happens?!" She ran to Lei who was sprawled out on his front, as he lay on the ground, too weak to even sit up. His eyes were closed and if his hitching breath could not be heard, one would have thought him to be dead. Mariah turned him over pulling Lei into her lap, his blood soaking her white nightgown. "Lei!" Mariah screamed. "Baby, speak to me," she pleaded, "are you all right?"  
  
Lei opened his eyes slowly, and still managed to laugh, though it was hoarse. "Mariah, I've been stabbed. Of course I'm not all right. I'm dying," he informed his idiot of a girlfriend.  
  
"No! You're not! Maybe if we get you to your coffin and..."  
  
"It's too late," he told her. "Kai did it...he 'ended my reign of terror.' Just as he promised. But it's not truly over," he assured her. "Others will take my place and successfully demolish the human race along with the weaker vampires. Kai, you will soon realize that by killing me you have accomplished nothing! For there are others worse than me out there, just waiting for you to find them," he laughed throatily. "Evil is everywhere. It can't die. I will get my revenge! Take care of yourself Mariah," he said turning to her. "Goodbye," and with that said his eyes closed and his body went limp in Mariah's arms. Lei was dead.  
  
Kai knew that he should have felt proud. He had finally defeated Lei. This was what he had wanted for so long. Wasn't it? Kai had stopped a sadistic killer from harming anyone ever again. Then why did he feel so horrible? He felt as though he was no better than Lei.  
  
Kai lost his train of thought when Mariah began crying, quietly at first. However, it soon became hysterical sobs that racked her body. "He's dead! My love is dead! I'll get you for this Kai!" she kept saying between sobs. Takao, Max, Kai, watched her cry over her love's dead body. All of them not exactly sure about how they should be feeling.  
  
Just then Rei ran to the door. "Who's crying?" he asked staring around. "What's going on? I got here as fast as I could because I thought..." he paused in mid-sentence. Takao, Max, and Kai all turned to him, as he stood in the doorway. His eyes traveled over to Mariah and the lifeless body she was weeping over. He paled considerably. "Lei!" was all he could manage.  
  
"Rei," Kai spoke up, and began to walk over to him.  
  
"You idiot!" Rei cried out, and bolted from the room. Kai froze in mid-step utterly bewildered.  
  
Max walked over to Kai after a moment, "what was that about?"  
  
"He never wanted Lei dead," was all Kai could say. His eyes still glued to the door. "I-I need to talk to him."  
  
"We can come to if you'd like?" Takao offered eagerly, wanting to be anywhere but in that room where Mariah's sobs echoed loudly.  
  
"No thanks," Kai said turning to him and smiling kindly. "You two should go home. You've both been a great help to me, but we've all had a long day. Besides, I need to do this alone."  
  
"Gotcha," said Max, smiling up at Kai suddenly becoming extremely fond of him. "Come on Takao, let's go." He took Takao's hand in his own and the two made their way out.  
  
Kai watched them leave, before looking back at Mariah as she continued to mourn Lei's death. When Kai could no longer stand the sound of her voice he left the room. Then exited the theatre altogether. By this time it was very late, the sky was a bluish-mauve color. It was raining, and bleak. Kai hugged himself tightly, trying to protect himself from the onslaught of cold air and rain that unmercifully stung at his open wounds.  
  
Kai walked out into the parking lot, heading for his Porsche. When he got to it he briefly wondered where Rei was, and prayed that he was all right. Kai stood beside his car, thinking about all that had happened that night. He had so much to tell Rei, so much to explain. And he stood there for a good moment just musing, as the downpour soaked his clothes and hair. Suddenly Kai felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun fully around only to face large, and distressed golden eyes.  
  
"Rei!" he cried hugging the shorter vampire tightly. Rei slowly raised his arms and hugged Kai, probably twice as hard. Kai winced slightly, his stomach was still badly injured, as was his arm, but he didn't care and refused to pull away from his koi's embrace.  
  
Rei soon released him and sat down on the hood of Kai's black Porsche, looking up at him silently with sad eyes. Kai soon joined him there. "I'm sorry I ran from you," Rei told him at once. "I know that was rude of me...I know how much it must have hurt you. It's just that...you hurt me too...a lot."  
  
"Rei that's what I don't get. Why didn't you want Lei dead?" Kai said after a moment. "He deserved to die... didn't he?"  
  
"...I suppose," said Rei finally. "But you act as though killing Lei was the ultimate punishment for all that he has done."  
  
"It was. Wasn't it?" said Kai. "What can possibly be worse than death?"  
  
Rei stopped for a moment to consider the question. "Living with a guilty conscience," he answered finally. "Having your conscience slowly eat away at you more and more each day. Reminding you of your horrible past. Killing you softly. Slowly driving you mad. That's what's worse than death, and that's what he deserved," Rei explained quietly. His demeanor was deadly calm, and this alarmed Kai somewhat. Rei's words sounded so cruel and bitter, yet when he said all of this his face remained so innocent.  
  
"By killing him you probably just set his soul free," Rei said after a moment of silence. "Lei 's lucky. He doesn't have to live with the pain and guilt of what he's done to people. He's probably laughing in hell right now, thanking you for ridding him of the guilt of his sins."  
  
"I never thought of it that way before," Kai admitted. "I should've listened to you. He could have suffered much more, and ultimately got what he deserved. I'm sorry."  
  
"What's done is done," Rei said. "Most people think that physical pain is worst possible pain one can endure. Yet they are all wrong. For in truth the worse pain there is would have to be emotional pains. Cuts deep within our very souls that cannot heal. Scarring us for life." Kai nodded in agreement, for the first time he realized where Rei was coming from. He only wished that he had understood sooner.  
  
"Kai?" said Rei quietly; staring at him with those huge distressed eyes, that were partially covered by wet bangs.  
  
"Yeah," Kai breathed, studying this angel before him.  
  
"What will happen now?" Rei asked reaching up to Kai's face, tracing along a shallow wound on his cheek, and watching him, hiss and recoil.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kevin and the others, surely they'll want revenge once they all find out of Lei's death?"  
  
Kai nodded, "they will. Mariah said so herself."  
  
"What will you do?" Rei asked him.  
  
"I'll have to go into hiding until I regain my strength," Kai explained. "I'll see what happens from there."  
  
"You are aware that you'll have to leave tonight, are you not? Mariah swore revenge on you. She and the others will most likely try to hunt you down in your weakest state. This one," Rei informed him.  
  
Kai nodded knowingly. "I know," he said. "And, I do plan on leaving tonight. This way I can get a head start. It should take them a few days to figure out that I've skipped town, those few days will be vital to me. I'll use them to nurse myself back to health."  
  
"Do you plan on having company? Mine perhaps?" Rei questioned him.  
  
"No, I needn't nor do I want company when I decide to go into hiding," Kai rejected him. "I got myself into this mess, and it's up to me to get myself out. Besides, if I allowed you to come with me I'd be selfishly risking your well-being. If they ever found us, you know they wouldn't think twice about killing you. What's more you'd only slow me down anyway," he added.  
  
"Where will you go?" Rei inquired, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
"I have an idea of where I can stay for awhile. But I don't want to tell you because if they find out that you know where I am, they'll do anything to get that information from you. I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
  
"I see. How long will you be gone?" Rei questioned him in that same nonchalant voice.  
  
"As long as it takes me to heal completely, grow stronger, and come up with a plan to get them off my back," Kai told him. When Rei did nothing but look up at him expectantly, he added, "It'll probably be a few days, maybe weeks."  
  
Rei's calm demeanor immediately became one of vexation. "Stop lying!" he yelled rising from where he sat on the car, and standing over Kai. "You and I both know it will take you much longer than a few days or weeks! You'll probably be gone for months! Even years, won't you Kai?" he demanded more than asked. Kai stared up at Rei, shaking his head, he never could hide anything from Rei.  
  
Kai sighed running a hand through his now wet bluish-white hair. "You're right...as usual. It most likely will take me that long." Rei's anger suddenly subsided and his face was once again one of sorrow, as he hung his head.  
  
Kai stood up, tilting Rei's head up so that their eyes met. "I will be gone for a while, Rei," he whispered softly to him, his hand still under his chin. Kai slowly inched closer, "but I promise I'll come back for you," he said, his lips like butterfly kisses gently brushing against up Rei's. Rei inched back a bit, but Kai moved closer. Rei pulled completely apart from Kai, seeing that Kai didn't seem to understand that he didn't want to kiss.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be here when you return," the golden-eyed vampire, whispered averting his gaze, too ashamed to face Kai's shocked face.  
  
"What do you mean 'you're afraid you won't be here' when I get back?!" Kai asked incredulously. "Where the heck else would you be?"  
  
"I-I don't know exactly," Rei admitted. "Just not here...there are too many memories in this town. And none of them are good. I want to begin my life all over again, somewhere else. Away from here. Away...from you." He said, his face now completely hidden by his dark, silk-like hair.  
  
"You're leaving me?" Kai gasped, out of distress or anger Rei didn't know. "But why would you? Why would you just up and leave me like this? What would compel you to go? I don't understand, I thought...we had something..."  
  
Immediately Rei glanced up at him. "Of course we have something. In case you haven't noticed I happen to love you more than anything in the world. It's just that...we can't be together, not now anyway. You hardly ever listen to me until it's too late. You have no respect for me because you treat me like I'm some kind of common idiot that you feel you have to make decisions for. And above all that, you killed Lei when you promised you wouldn't. You lied to me!"  
  
"I did it to protect you Rei, he was going to kill you. Besides, I deeply regret it now. I wish we never came here tonight, like you said." Kai admitted, a tinge of pain evident in his voice.  
  
"I want to trust you, really I do. But I'm scared I don't want to be hurt again. We went to Lei's theatre and all this time you were lying to me. How do you think I feel?" Rei asked him, his voice cracking. Kai knew what was coming next, as he saw Rei began to shake a bit. He soon heard his breath hitching and was aware that Rei was crying silently.  
  
"I know it hurts, and I really AM sorry. I won't hurt you again, I've told you that," Kai said sincerely.  
  
Rei just stood there, silently crying to himself with his face in his hands, the rain mingling with his tears. "I want to trust you again." He muttered. "I love you."  
  
Kai soon walked up to him, pulling him into a strong embrace. "If you love me so much...then why leave me? Please stay until I come back," he mumbled in Rei's ear. "I want you, I need you. I'll always need you. You can't leave me, you can't go."  
  
Rei soon pulled away, his eyes bloodshot from crying. "You don't understand," he whispered. "You *still* don't understand. I have to leave. You can't possibly expect me to stay here for years awaiting your return. Besides, I still have many unanswered questions about our kind. Remember? I'd like to travel and learn, but I can't do that here."  
  
"Understood," Kai said sighing, he knew there was no changing his stubborn koi's mind. "I'm sure we'll meet again," he said positively.  
  
Rei nodded in agreement, though he knew the odds of them meeting up again years from now were very slim.  
  
The golden-eyed vampire looked disappointed until Kai unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss. One that bared all his emotion. Everything that he felt at that moment was poured into that kiss. Rei kissed him back just as tenderly. But soon Kai broke the kiss only to wish Rei luck on his journey, and bid him goodbye. The raven-haired vampire watched helplessly as Kai walked off into the night. The rain seemed to pound harder when he walked away...as though the sky was crying for this couple's end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He literally walked out of my life, and I out of his," Rei whispered quietly, tears running down his face.  
  
"So vampires do cry," the reporter pondered aloud.  
  
Rei just shook his head at the reporter's naive comment. "I heard months later that Mariah had in fact had died," the raven-haired vampire told the reporter after a minute. "Apparently, she had committed suicide. She was never really the same after Lei died. She gradually stopped appearing in the plays, then stopped feeding, and even refused to talk to anyone anymore. Mariah couldn't imagine a life without Lei because she was always so dependant on him. So one sunny afternoon, she took her own life. Ran out into the light of day and burnt to death."  
  
"I see," the reporter said slowly. "So tell me, what ever happened to Takao and Max?"  
  
"I don't know." Rei admitted. "They were like angels, in a sense that they came into my life when I needed them the most, and then disappeared as mysteriously as they had come. All I know for sure is that wherever they are, they're happy," Rei said smiling a bit.  
  
"And as for Kai?" asked the reporter. "What became of him? You never said."  
  
"What ever happened to Kai I'll never know. I left town the same night he did so I wouldn't know if he ever tried to come back for me." the raven- haired vampire told him. "It's been twelve years since the night I last saw him...I've heard rumors of him being dead. I suppose he is. That would make sense as he *was* very weak the night he left me. Either that or he's begun a new life somewhere else."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I thought for sure he'd return to you. I was certain he loved you enough to do that. Your relationship seemed so promising," said the reporter.  
  
The vampire nodded slowly, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, what is your life like nowadays?" The reporter asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I go on, night after night," the vampire told him. "I feed on those who cross my path. But all my passion went away with those dark crimson eyes, and all the strength of preternatural flesh detached, unchangeable, empty."  
  
"Empty? That's it?! No it can't end like that!" the reporter protested refusing to believe that the story was over.  
  
"Ah, but it can," the raven-haired vampire sighed, looking at him wistfully. "There is nothing more to tell."  
  
"There has to be more to tell," Christopher Matthews insisted. "You-you don't understand yourself, you're not empty. W-what people wouldn't give to be...Hell! What I wouldn't give to be like you. To have your power, to be able to have seen the things you have seen in your life time."  
  
Rei shook his head slowly. "You haven't been listening."  
  
"Yes, I have been listening," the reporter told him. "The story you've told me is... is incredible, utterly amazing!"  
  
The vampire looked at the cassettes on the table. "Do what you want with it. Give my story to others. Learn what you can from it. Even throw it away if you please, there is no more."  
  
Christopher Matthews continued to stare incredulously at the young vampire for a moment. "I get it," he said slowly after a long silence. "I know why you've told me your life story. You could have told any reporter, but you chose me. There must have been a reason, am I right?" he asked.  
  
"And what reason would that be?"  
  
"You've told me your life story because you think I may be able to help you. T-to heal your pain. I think you w-want me to be your new companion, I mean, take me. That's what I want, to be like you. I know I will never be able to fulfill you the way Kai once did, and complete the void deep within you," he continued. "But I know I can help you *if* you allow me to experience what you've become."  
  
Rei was slowly horrified, then outraged and angry. He turned away from him. "Dear God I've failed again, haven't I?" Rei sighed sadly to himself.  
  
The reporter looked disappointed, but refused to give up so easily. "You haven't failed, God has nothing to do with this. And besides, you and I both know that the only way I'll ever be able to experience what you've been through, would be to step inside your world. Please," he beseeched. "I...I want to be a vampire."  
  
The raven-haired vampire looked at the reporter. Then suddenly grabbed his collar, lifting him off the floor effortlessly, baring his petrifying fangs and bringing them down to his throat. Christopher was in sheer terror. "Do you like this? Are you enjoying it?" the vampire sneered.  
  
The reporter shook his head frantically, too afraid to speak.  
  
"But I thought this was what you wanted," the vampire said teasingly. "Do you really want to be like me now? Do you like being food for the immortals? Do you like dying?" he asked in a very uncharacteristic, and dangerous voice as he pulled the reporter face closer to his own.  
  
"P-please," the reporter gasped breathlessly. "S-STOP!" Rei dropped him. Christopher fell to the floor, terrified and choking. When he finally looked up, Rei had vanished, and he alone stood in his living room. He looked up at the tape recorder, which was still turning. He grabbed the recorder opened it and shoved the tape into his pocket, hands shaking like mad. Christopher ran a hand through his now sweaty hair, and shook his head as an attempt to clear it. "Did that REALLY just happen?!" he asked himself breathlessly...  
  
"HEY!" said a voice suddenly. "HEY! Excuse me? Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" a tired reporter grumbled as he awoke. He was startled to find a rather hefty man's face staring intently into his own. Christopher Matthews almost immediately snapped out of his sleepiness, peering around himself, only to discover that he was still on the city bus. And happened to be the only one there besides this man. "W-what am I still doing here?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," said the hefty man who appeared to be the bus driver. "This is the end of the line. This bus has been around the city five times tonight, and now its time to put it away for the night."  
  
Christopher Matthews turned around on his seat to stare out the window of the bus. To his astonishment, the bus driver was right. This was the City Bus Garage, about ten other buses were parked and the bus drivers were locking them for the night. "I don't understand," the reporter said at once. "I can't believe I'm still here. I thought I went home, I could have sworn I went home, and interviewed a...a..." he stopped himself. "What day is it?" he asked the bus driver suddenly.  
  
He stared at Christopher a moment, as though he was an idiot. "It's Wednesday," he answered slowly.  
  
"But it's supposed to be Friday. You mean, it was just a dream? Everything that...that happened...didn't?"  
  
"I guess not," the large man shrugged. "Look can you please get off my bus?"  
  
"Wait! Was a young man on this bus earlier tonight?" the reporter asked the bus driver.  
  
"We get a lot of young men and women on this bus everyday, a little description wouldn't hurt."  
  
"He was really pale, and he had amazing golden, cat-like eyes that seem to look into your very soul. And he had long raven hair too," the reporter told him. "Have you seen anyone like that today?"  
  
"Nope don't think so, sorry. Hey! Aren't you world famous reporter Christopher Matthews?" asked the bus driver, finally recognizing who the man before him was.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you! Really, I've never met a celebrity before," the driver continued. "We'll anyway, I'm going to have to ask you to step off the bus. The garage is going to be closing in six minutes and I really have to park this thing."  
  
Christopher Matthews nodded and walked off the bus. He left the City Bus Garage and walked outside only to find himself at the end of town. He checked his watched which currently read 11:45 pm. (Damn) he scoffed. (I'm in for a long walk...unless...) he paused. " I guess I have no choice but to call...Jamie," he sighed, literally cringing at the thought of having to ask his obnoxious cousin for a ride.  
  
The reporter soon spotted a phone booth, ran inside and dialed his younger cousin's cell phone number. It rang, and rang, and rang but still no answer. Growing tired of listening to the incessant ringing, Christopher began to gaze out the window of the phone booth as he listened to it ring. Finally, his cousin picked up. "Jam," he called him by his nickname, the one he used whenever he wanted to butter him up. "Listen, I'm at the end of town (long story I'll explain later) anyway do you think you could..." he paused as he saw someone pass by the booth. He didn't get the chance to see their face for it looked like nothing but shadow in the dark. However, they were clad in a long leather jacket, strangely familiar, and seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
Christopher stood flabbergasted. Who was that? And why did he feel that he knew that person, even though he could not see their face? Maybe his interview hadn't been a dream after all. Maybe it was real. The reporter quickly finished up with his cousin on the phone, who had after much deliberation agreed to pick him up. He then hung up the phone and dashed out of the booth to find the person who had just walked by. However, when he looked around he saw no one. That strange person had disappeared without a trace. All that stood before Mr. Matthews was a eerie quiet one-way street, and the small road that lead into town.  
  
Christopher Matthews felt compelled to find out who that person was that had walked by the phone booth, unfortunately the person was now gone, perhaps they had walked into one of the houses. He didn't know. About ten minutes later a red Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the side of the small road. Hip-hop music blaring from the stereo, it was loud enough to make your ears bleed. "That's my ride," the reporter groaned, and he climbed into the passenger's side. As he sat down, something in his pants poked him. He reached into his back pocket only to find a tape, he had remembered shoving his tape into his pocket after the interview, if he had even had one tonight. He smiled slightly to himself, shutting the car door.  
  
Jamie leaned over in his seat, his attractive young face currently screwed up in a look of curiosity. "Whatcha got there, Chris?" his blond cousin asked him haughtily. "Another piece of junk from your job or something?" he guessed smirking. The reporter willed himself not to punch his annoying cousin out, as he *was* giving him a ride. He ignored Jamie's question and immediately shoved the tape into Jamie's stereo. His cousin gasped in protest when his music was cut off, but the reporter told him shush, as pressed the play.  
  
(If I really did have that interview, then this will prove it.) Miraculously, the tape began rolling, at first there was nothing but silence and Christopher began to fear that nothing was on the tape. Suddenly there was a voice, a calm yet firm voice, one in which seemed to be in dire need to spill their heart to somebody, anyone who was willing to listen, because it was killing them to keep it all inside. Rei's voice.  
  
"It all started back when I was sixteen. I was always going to parties with my buds Richard and Kyle...  
  
"Whose voice is that?" Jamie asked a bit excitedly. "They sound hot!"  
  
"Will you shush!" Christopher yelled.  
  
They listened to a bit more before Jamie pressed stop. "Who was that? Come on tell me!"  
  
The reporter sighed but finally agreed to tell his cousin about his strange day. Once he was finished, Jamie just stared at him for a moment.  
  
"That must have been some day," he smiled kindly, which was not like him at all. "I doubt this guy was a *real* vampire, but his little story definitely could make for an awesome fiction novel. However, if you really believe that what happened today was real, I suppose you could still write this Rye dude's bio."  
  
He turned to Jamie, glaring a bit at the fact that his was in denial of Rei's story being true. "Actually his name is Rei, b-but you're right! That's what I'll do. I'll write a book about this vampire's life, and my closest experience to nearly becoming one!"  
  
"Sure, okay," said his cousin. "But one more thing, when you get rich and famous for this story (because I know you will) don't forget to tell the media that turning his story into a book was purely MY idea."  
  
Christopher snorted loudly, "all right, sure," he laughed, knowing he'd *never* go through with Jamie's wish.  
  
"Come on, Chris," his cousin whined pathetically, as his fits of laughter continued. "CHRISTOPHER!" he screamed over his laughter. "You'd better! You little runt! If you don't, I'll stop this car and you can get out and walk home!" But Christopher just continued to laugh at his cousin's ridiculous demands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A raven-haired vampire watched as the red Escalade rode off into the night. They continued to watch it until it was completely out of sight. When it was gone the vampire sighed loudly. He was beginning to regret bring the reporter into the near future to have their interview, and then returning him to the present. "Should I have really given that common mortal my life story? Have I made some kind of terrible mistake?" he wondered aloud.  
  
He was suddenly overcome with the feeling that he was not alone. It was as though someone was watching him. He had actually been having this feeling a lot lately, and it frightened him not knowing who or what it was after him, and what they wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From somewhere deep in the shadows, dark eyes watched Rei silently. They had been searching for Rei for quite sometime now, and had finally found him. It had been so long since their last encounter, but tonight Kai would change that.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Hope ya'll liked the ending. ^_^  
  
OMG! The very first 'Interview With A Vampire' fic is actually finished! Yeah! All right! Who hoo! *throws confetti*  
  
Kai: congrats!  
  
Silverstorms: Thanx! *huggles Kai* Now that I think about it...I sort of feel bad. I hate to put a good fic to rest. ~_~  
  
Kai: You've only made three fics by far. And this was actually the ONLY one you've ever got around to finishing! Not including that one shot fic!  
  
Silverstorms: Ahem...Moving on...  
  
Kai: Hey! I'm still talking!  
  
Silevrstorms: Hehe, anyways. Tell me whatcha thought of my first completed fic! E-mail, review, etc. Questions, comments, advice are all welcomed! P.S. One more chapter dedicated to thanking my reviewers will be posted soon, keep a lookout for it!  
  
Also be sure to check out my new fics coming soon  
  
Till then  
  
CIAO! (Remember to write me Anna! And if you DARE forget...*shakes fist again*)  
  
~*~Silverstorms~*~ 


	22. VERY IMPORTANT: please read

Hey people! Silverstorms here! **LONG** time no see.

Kai: Tell me about it. How long has it been? 3 years?

Silverstorms: **glares** much less! But...still a long time. I have good reason though.

Kai: Let's hear it...

As some of you may know I haven't been able to post my newest fic yet. This is because a few weeks after I finished "Interview With A Vampire" my computer caught a nasty virus that erased everything from it. Including **all **of my stories, I tried to get it repaired but my computer's permanently damaged and everything is gone for good. (Every author's nightmare, I think) Luckily my mom promised to get me a new computer soon, so please look out for me in the months to come. I should be back soon. (I'll most likely be in the Yu-gi-oh section) Thanks again to all who reviewed and supported this fic, and gomen for the extensive wait.

Till next time CHOW!

Silverstorms


End file.
